My Fake Boyfriend
by Lisse08
Summary: Formerly known as Gone. AU. Wolfram is a prince full of himself while Yuuri is a wimp who doesn’t want to admit his love for a guy. How will they turn their fake relationship into a real one? Wolfyuu/Yuuram, Side ShinouMura.
1. Gone part 1

**Title: Gone**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta read by gwendal's wife**

**Summary: AU. Wolfram lied. Now, Yuuri just hoped that he would be able to make it in time before he was gone for good. **

Yuuri sped up, hoping to get to his destination faster. His heart was hammering against his chest. Waves of anxiety slithered throughout his body.

"_Yuuri, did you see my biology textbook? I couldn't find it!" Yuuri turned towards the source. A smile appeared on his face. _

"_I took it." He smirked as he pulled out the green book from his bag, waving it mischievously in front of Wolfram just to annoy him more. True, it succeeded in bringing Wolfram over, or to be more specific, storming over. _

"_Why you! You tricked me! I'd been searching for it for hours!!" Wolfram shouted threateningly, but he knew it was in vain as Yuuri burst out laughing instead. He could see imaginary steam puffing out from the blonde's ears. As the blonde neared him, he took a step back. Wolfram growled. He could tell Yuuri was toying with him. He stretched out his hands, wanting his book back, but Yuuri simply shoved it off further behind his back. _

"_Yuuri, give it back!" Wolfram flung his hands into the empty air. _

"_Is your book more important than me?" Yuuri said. His head edged closer to the blonde, but the so-called book was still out of reach from Wolfram. Actually that book doesn't belong to Wolfram, it was his. But Yuuri couldn't bother less than to tell him that Wolfram had left his book in the drawer of his own bedroom. He guessed he would tell the truth later, but for now… Yuuri smirked again as his boyfriend's face was turning red from anger. He tucked out his tongue and licked at the earlobe in front of him. Wolfram jerked, his hands covering his flushed ear. _

Green! He sped up again.

Orange. 'NO!' He pushed on the pedal, harder.

Red. He cursed and switched his leg, hitting the pedal on his left. The sudden momentum brought him forward, nearly hitting the driving wheel. Yuuri slammed his fist onto the side of the car.

"_Wolfram!" _

"_Go away! If you like that girl so much, then go! I don't care!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri sighed. He would just have a lunch with a classmate. And it was because they had a project to discuss. Yuuri was certain that Wolfram knew Saya wasn't the type of girl who would flirt. _

"_I don't like her. I only love you!" Yuuri retorted back. _

"_As if I will believe that!" Wolfram huffed and turned his back towards Yuuri. Picking up his bag, he swung it over his shoulder. It was a sign that he was going to leave. When this happened, it would be hard to persuade Wolfram after he went home. Wolfram isn't the type that would forget what happened after a few days. Lessons had taught Yuuri that it is unwise to think that Wolfram will forgive him just by leaving him alone for a few days. His anger would not subside, instead, it will become worse._

_Panicked, Yuuri rushed forward. Without thinking of anything else except to make Wolfram stay, he hooked him into his arms, pulling Wolfram closer to his chest._

"_Please don't leave," Yuuri begged and tightened his embrace despite the struggling that he was receiving. He would not let go… _

Tears were fighting alone in his eyes. Yuuri wiped them off with the back of his hand. He swore that he would not cry no matter what. He gazed up again at the traffic light, it was still red. Frustration overwhelmed him. He looked aside at other, there was no car coming. Damn it, why would they build a useless traffic light when there are only few cars passing by this area? Still cursing under his breath, Yuuri made up his mind. He pulled up the brake handle, took a deep breath, and hit on the pedal. The car made a whooshing sound as it sped past the red light. He heard a beep. Maybe he was caught on the camera. He didn't have time to worry about being caught red-handed now.

'I hope I'll still be on time.'

"_Yuuri, tell me, what exactly did you love about me?" Yuuri shifted the mobile phone up a little and sank into his thoughts deeply. _

"_Hmmm…" _

"_What?" Yuuri giggled. It was a hard question. Why did he fall in love with Wolfram? Since when? How? What exactly __**did**__ he love about Wolfram? Wolfram is a guy, and why on earth, did he fall in love with a HE? He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, searching for an answer in his blank mind. _

"_Well… there are a lot." Yuuri mumbled. _

"_Name them," he heard the command at the other end of the line. _

"_**This**__ is one of them," Yuuri laughed. _

"_What?" _

"_Your stubbornness and fierceness. The little lord brat." _

_A scowl was heard. _

"_Don't call me that, wimp." _

"_If you won't call me wimp, I won't call you that." There was a stretched silence, before laughter echoed. Yuuri was still laughing when Wolfram stopped seconds ago. _

"_Wimp, could you shorten the laughing? You're wasting my credit." Yuuri choked on his own saliva. Typical Wolfram. Always stab him at his back when they were having fun. Well, that was one of the reasons why he liked him too. He cleared his throat and asked his question. _

"_What about you, Wolf?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_What did you love about me? Since I'm a wimp and all that, why did you still fall in love with me?" _

"_Hmmm…" Yuuri held his breath, now, he understood completely how Wolfram felt just now. _

"_Let's see, yes. You're a wimp, you didn't dare to fight back against those seniors when I first saw you. Oh man, you're so pathetic! I mean, sure it would hurt you to win in the fight, but it might worth it if it can at least prove to them that you're not a weakling. Instead, you did nothing." There was a long sigh and Yuuri felt his mouth hanging wide. He wanted to find words to protest but useless. It was as if Wolfram had not done talking yet. _

"_You're a wimp who didn't dare to admit your love to me and that resulted in me waiting for you for six months. Come to think of it… there's nothing good about you… May be I should be having second thoughts about this relationship." Yuuri's forehead furrowed. _

"_Hey, hey, wait there, Wolfram, what the hell are you talking ab…" Wolfram interjected. _

"_May be I should break up with you and find another guy who's more capable than you."_

"_HEY! HEY! Don't you DARE!!" Yuuri flared up. He wouldn't let his lover cheat on him. He was burning inside. He was scared too, that Wolfram would really leave him for good. Wolfram was so good-looking that it wouldn't be such a hard problem for him to look for another one. _

"_Oh? Try me." _

"_Wolfram!!" Yuuri raised his voice to his highest pitch. _

"_I love everything about you." Stunned, Yuuri lost his speech as the words traveled into his eardrums. He hadn't truly digested the words, and all that left at the line was a continuing 'tut' sound. _

Yuuri shook his head in frustration. He turned around at the second junction and was once again on the main pathway. Fumbling through his pocket, his fingertips touched the familiar mobile phone. He took it out and flipped it open. He was having some difficulty trying to focus both on the driving and searching for the phone book. 'I should have memorized his number,' He cursed again. He tapped on the "W" three times before moving his fingers over to the 'call' button. Clumsily, he stuck the phone up between his right shoulder; his head slumped to one side while his free hands did the driving.

He couldn't get through. The line was busy.

Anger erupted again. He flipped it close and threw it onto the car seat.

"_We need to break up." The stars were shining bright under the dark curtain of sky. Yet, Yuuri felt his heart shattered into pieces. _

"_This is crazy! You must be kidding me!" _

"_I'm serious, Yuuri."_

"_Why?!" _

"_Because I hate you!!" _

"_That is __**not**__ a reason!!" Yuuri shouted._

"_That IS for me! I'm tired of you!"_

"_Wolfram!!" _

"_Goodbye, Yuuri." Wolfram spun around and pivoted. He was out of sight before Yuuri could react. He was too startled to even utter another word. How could he do this to him…? _

Yuuri let his sight sway over to the digital clock embedded in his car. Thirty more minutes.

"_What happened to you two?" His best friend, Murata leaned over to his side and asked. He nodded towards the blonde who was sitting a few rows in front of him. Yuuri averted his attention from him, it was hard enough not to think about him. _

"_We broke up…" _

"_You two WHAT? BROKE UP!" Murata's voice rose. _

"_SHHH! Do you want everyone to know that I'm in a relationship with a guy?" Yuuri hushed in a threatening tone. _

"_Correction._ _You __**were**__ in a relationship with a guy." Murata corrected. Yuuri sulked. He wouldn't need to be reminded of it. The sockets under his eyelids were a clear reminder for him. He had been crying over it for the past few days. Wolfram never answered his phone and never did tell him about the exact reason. Yuuri was half expecting it to be a joke. But it turned out to be no joke when he reached the school the next day; Wolfram didn't even look over to his side for the following days. Yuuri tried everywhere to be able to talk with him, but he couldn't. Even 'luck' was joking with him. _

_Yuuri sat back onto his chair, pretending to be reading his book. _

"_You know… I thought that you two might be spending more time together, since there isn't much time left for you two…" Murata muttered. Yuuri sat there, wide-eyed, trying to figure out exactly what his best friend meant. He turned abruptly and grabbed his friend's collar. _

"_What did you say?!" _

"_Didn't you know?" Murata asked, surprised. _

"_What did you mean 'there isn't much time'?" Yuuri shook again. He looked back and forth from his ex back to his best friend. Murata's stare was hard on him. _

From far away, Yuuri heard the airplane's shooting ahead his head. He sped up, knowing that he was nearer. He saw the field from outside the gate. He directed his car, and entered the road where it led into the entrance of the airport.

"_Why did you lie to me?" Yuuri lashed out as soon as the door was slammed shut. _

"_Lie? What?" _

"_Stop pretending. I heard from Murata. You're leaving next week aren't you? That's why you broke up with me, isn't it?" _

"_No." _

"_Then, why did you keep this?" Yuuri snatched up the hands on the blonde's, he noticed it only now. In school, since they wore long sleeves, it made it harder to see the ring on the blonde's fingers. But now, the ring was shining with the same dignity as the blonde. Yuuri stretched out his own fingers under the light, showing the same pair of ring on his own._

"_I was planning to throw it away…" _

"_You're not very good at lying, Wolfram." Yuuri said. Always. Wolfram wasn't a good liar, especially if he was forced to lie in front of Yuuri. He would not dare to look straight at his eyes. Just like now. Stillness settled over the scene. _

"_Fine… It is a lie… But it's true that I wanted to break up with you…" _

"_Wolfram, you can't do this to me." _

"_Sorry, Yuuri. This is my choice." _

"_Why did you make the decision by yourself?" Yuuri grabbed onto the blonde's forearm firmly. _

"_Shh… Yuuri, Mother will hear you."_

"_You can't do this to me… You can't!" Knowing that it was not a good idea to use his mother as an excuse, Wolfram stopped. He glanced at the double black for a while. It was painful as well for him. It was as if there was a huge stone weighing down his heart._

"_Yuuri, you know that to study abroad had always been my dream. Now that I'm granted with this scholarship, I… Of course, I will not say 'no' to this… But two years, I'll be away for two years…" Tears were gushing from the emerald eyes too. He looked away. _

"_I don't want you to leave me…" Yuuri sobbed. _

"_Me neither, Yuuri," Wolfram held onto his boyfriend. Feeling the embrace tighten around his waist, he leaned in and closed the gap between them, leaving his lips placing marks onto Yuuri's. They stayed there for awhile. How good he could stop the time here. If only there is such a thing called infinity… Yuuri closed his eyelids, feeling the tears rolling down, dropping onto the blonde's milky cheek. _

Yuuri slammed the car door. He checked on the digital clock again. Fifteen more minutes. He broke into a run. Pushing past the crowd and ran in. He bumped into a girl. Muttering apologies, he continued to run. His eyes surveyed the place everywhere, searching around for the blonde. He had never been this worried for his whole fifteen years of life.

"_What?!" Yuuri's grip tightened around the handle of the phone. He couldn't believe Wolfram had done it again! _

"_Wolfram's flight was this afternoon at one." Cheri, Wolfram's mother said. She sounded as though she had been crying too._

"_He told me that it was tomorrow!" Since when had Wolfram mastered his lying skill?!_

"_I'm sorry about that, but it is today… He told us not to send him off, that he would go alone…" Sweat was forming on his forehead. _

Yuuri shouted out his name. He was afraid. He was totally scared that he would not make it. He swore, he would not forgive Wolfram for tricking him again.

"Wolfram!!" Ignoring the looks people were throwing at him, he continued to search through the gate just outside the entrance towards the outstation departing area. Turning his head here and there, he looked. His head was spinning. The whole world in his eyes was indeed spinning. His world would fall apart if he were to be separated with Wolfram without even saying goodbye. He looked inside through the transparent glass. With a jolt in his heart, he spotted the blond hair, just in front the counter. He rushed forward, shouting.

"Wolf!!" He fumbled again through his pocket, stopping only to realize that he had just thrown his mobile phone on the side of his seat. The guard stopped him from moving any further.

"Please, please let me in, I need to say something to him, that guy! See that blonde? Please help me stop him. Please!!" Yuuri thought he was going hysteric. Wolfram was just in front of him, yet yet… yet he couldn't stop him!

"I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed upon here except the passengers."

"Wolfram!!" He felt his throat tore. Tears, real tears were forming. Wolfram had turned. He jumped with joy. He was sure the guard might thought he had gone insane. He let go of the guard and ran to the side, so that he was now standing right in front of the blonde through the glass.

Wolfram wasn't responding. His whole nerves had gone numb at the sight of someone who he never expected to be here.

Yuuri pressed himself onto the glass. He mouthed the words he wished to say so much to the blonde. Wolfram, as stunned as he was, felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he nodded stiffly at the words. He closed his eyes, and nodded even more. There was nothing more comforting than having to hear these words from Yuuri. It was even better than those three words. This was really something he intended to hear from his boyfriend. He opened his eyes again, and forced a weak smile towards Yuuri. He wouldn't want to leave without a smile for him. With one last look, he turned and entered the gate. More tears split out as he silently made his way towards his dream.

"Wolfram, I'll wait for you…"

**A/N**

**­**

**How's this piece? Do you like Yuuri and Wolfram here? I felt like writing another one based on the memories inside this one-shot, **_**possibly **_**with another similar ending like this. XD**


	2. Gone part 2

**Title: Gone **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta read by gwendal's wife**

**A/N This story is dedicated to all Yuuram fans. Thanks to **Knight of Caeli, Anonymous, maiyr, eclst, Nishigirl, Eveliina92, Akane and Ranma, radcliffe bass, BluePearl0luv, hannah-asakura, and DejiDenja **who reviewed on my previous chapter. **

Tears weren't helping him. They made it worse. Yuuri blinked and blinked, trying to ward off those tears clinging in his eyes. He wouldn't want to miss the last bit of Wolfram's. He wanted every part of him, remained in his inner eyes. But no matter how much he stared at the back of the blonde…

Wolfram never looked back…

Defeated, Yuuri turned as well. He shook his head, and headed out.

'Why did you always decide everything by yourself?'

"_Be my boyfriend," _

"_Sorry?" Yuuri stared, wide-eyed at the boy who had just saved him from the seniors' bully. He was a bit embarrassed to be rescued by his own classmate, Wolfram von Bielefelt. Wolfram was few feet shorter than he was, and yet, he was stronger than Yuuri. Looks could be really deceiving sometime. _

"_Do I need to explain to you what's meant by 'boyfriend'? I used plain English," Wolfram said. Yuuri's mouth hung open, he was asking Wolfram for prices to be paid for the rescue just now. Apparently, Wolfram saved Yuuri with hidden intentions. Yuuri had prepared himself for it, whatever it is, slave (most possibly), personal guard (on a second thought, since he himself was the one rescued, Wolfram might not need any protections), maid (maybe he wanted to humiliate him), anything, he had imagined it to be something really unpleasant, but never EVER a boyfriend. _

"_Yes." Yuuri's heard himself saying. Wolfram gave him an annoying look. _

"_Okay. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I want you to __**pretend**__ to be my boyfriend." _

"_Why?" _

_Wolfram looked around the area. They were in a kid playground. There weren't much people around. That was understandable since it was still afternoon and children normally don't appear there until evening arrived. He turned back towards Yuuri. _

"_You do know about William, don't you?" Wolfram neared his head towards Yuuri and whispered. His voice was so low that Yuuri had to strain his ear to listen to him. He nodded. Wolfram had been quite popular in school, with his gorgeous look and everything; he was titled the prince of the school last year. He was top in the votes too as the man whom most girls dreamed of dating. There were, not surprisingly to Yuuri, tons of girls who were hinting him to ask them out for dates. Some were bald ­_

_enough to the point to seduce Wolfram, but none of them was more shocking than a guy who chased around Wolfram, claiming that Wolfram was his. The name is William. _

"_What about him?" Yuuri asked. He stared at those green eyes. Feeling his heartbeat, he gulped. _

"_I want him to back off. You saw him too. He was asking for date in school this morning. If I don't agree with him, he's going to spread to the whole school about me sleeping with various women. I doubt that anyone will believe it, but risks remain. If this reaches any of my family, especially my brothers, I will never have any peace. So, I need to convince him that I have a lover, then, he might just back off." _

"_Are you a virgin?" Yuuri squealed, only then realized how rude he was when he asked that question._

"_Of course I'm!" He snapped. "Are you going to do it or not?" _

"_Why did you ask a guy… why not girlfriend?" _

_Wolfram shot him another look. Why did this wimp have so many questions?_

"_It's easier to deal with guy than girl! Girl will just ask for more if they were given the chance to date with me. If that happened, I'll just be inviting troubles. I had enough troubles with William. What's more? You owe me this." Wolfram crossed his arms and looked back at him. _

"_What do I need to do…?" _

"_You'll just do what I tell you to do." _

_Yuuri opened his mouth, searching blindly for words to say. He closed them again. It was not because he found none, but quite the opposite, lots. For instance, he visualized, being Wolfram's boyfriend… does it require dating? Hugging? Or even… kissing?! He wasn't dared to express the thoughts. _

"_Deal…" Yuuri muttered, even though every bit of his heart was denying his words. _

"_Good. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up. Give me your address." _

"_HUH?! Why?" _

_Wolfram was getting impatient. _

"_Wimp, will it kill you to swallow up questions and do what I say?" _

"_Okay…" _

_Wolfram snorted. He took out his notebook and pen from his bag. _

"_I'm not a wimp," Yuuri mumbled and gave him his address. After scribbling the details, he tucked it back into its origin. _

"_Good, I'll see you tomorrow." _

_The Wolfram he knew, would have of course, walked off before Yuuri could say anything._

­

Ever since the first time they met, Wolfram always decided things on his own. Not that Yuuri disliked it, but sometime, it annoyed him very much. He walked back out to where he had parked his car.

_He swore that all those must have been a dream, a dream that is too good to be real. Yuuri dozed off with those thoughts that night, hoping that it wasn't really true. Reality is always cruel. _

_He was still enjoying in his dream land when he was awaken by the 'beep' of a car. Tossing off the pillow, he covered his ears with it and slumped further into the mattress. The sound continued for awhile. Yuuri felt himself frowning in his dream, but he didn't wake up. He was quite a heavy sleeper. It stopped and for a moment, he thought he might have imagined those disruptions. _

_Until…_

_A loud bang. _

_A slap on his face. _

_A shout. _

"_You stupid wimp! I told you I'll pick you up today. How dare you make me wait? Get out of the bed now!!" _

_Yuuri's sleepiness was all shoved away by the slap. He blinked. It was like having another dream. The 'prince' of his school, was now standing in his room. He blinked for the second time. Touching his burning cheek, he stared in disbelief at the blonde. Wolfram was dressed readily in their school uniform. As usual, he was charming. He blinked for the third time. _

"_What are you doing here in my room?" _

_This time, it was Wolfram who had his eyes as enormous as if he was going to swallow Yuuri alive. _

"_GET UP! GET UPPP!!" Wolfram lashed out. Yuuri's heart skipped at the monster who had clutched tightly at his blanket. Startled, Yuuri tried yanked it away. Groaning furiously, Wolfram gave up on the blanket, instead, he used up his might and caught hold of Yuuri's waist. The deathly grip was even more frightening. Now that made Yuuri totally remembered the promise he made with the prince. _

"_Wait, Beilefelt!" _

"_You shouldn't be calling my last name, stupid. It's Wolfram!" _

"_W—Wolfr…" Yuuri's tongue was tied. It was difficult to pronounce his name. _

"_Fine, 'Wolf' will do for you, now, if you don't want to be late for class, get up!" _

"_We'll still be able to make it in time," He glared at Yuuri, which made him shut up. _

"_Fine, I'm coming." Yawning for the one last time, he climbed out from the bed and headed towards the toilet. _

_He was definitely not going to like this guy named Wolfram von Bielefelt. _

­

Yuuri dragged himself into the car, slammed the door shut and sank into his thoughts. He was still having the sense of detachment. Wolfram couldn't have left him… Wolfram… His eyes darted over the seat, found back his cell phone. Wave of excitement shot through, he grabbed it and redialed Wolfram's number.

"_I should have asked for your hand phone number first. That could have saved the trouble of me banging into your house." Wolfram said as he took out his cell phone._

"_You did realize that you're banging into people's room, huh…?" Yuuri mumbled under his breath._

"_Say again?" _

"_Nothing," Yuuri laughed, which was of course, fake. Nevertheless, he gave Wolfram his number. _

"_How did you manage to get through my mother?" Yuuri asked as Wolfram typed in the digits on his keypads. _

"_The truth." Wolfram's voice had lowered down compared to just now. Yuuri noted that he wasn't angry anymore, so he proceeded to ask. _

"_What truth?"_

"_That you're my boyfriend." _

_There was another loud bang, followed by coughs. Surprised, Wolfram rushed into the bathroom. _

"_Yuuri, what happened?" He tucked his head into it, and saw the teenager leaning over the basin, coughing out the water he would just swallow by accident. _

"_You okay?" Wolfram tentatively walked in. Yuuri, eyes closed wasn't aware of things that were happening behind. He was shocked. What was his mother thinking when she was told that? She must be too shocked to even respond, that must be the reason why Wolfram entered his room without much difficulty. 'Oh god… How should I explain to her?' _

_Yuuri jumped out of his skin when what felt like a hand touched his back. He snapped open his eyes and saw the reflections in the mirror. Wolfram's fingers were making circles on his back, slowly soothing the uncomfortable feelings. Instead of feeling better, Yuuri's whole stomach gave a flip. He wasn't sure what it was but if Wolfram intended to make him feel better, he had failed because it was producing quite the opposite effect. _

"_Stop that." _

"_I'm trying to help. Besides, this is a good practice." _

"_For what?!" Yuuri's palm cupped up the flowing water under the tap and washed them onto his face. _

"_To make it more realistic if we are to meet William accidentally, we must always be in the couple mode whenever we are in the public." _

_­_

"_Sorry?!" Yuuri shouted again, making Wolfram stopped his motions almost immediately. Yuuri's stomach gave another turnover, this time, feeling sick because of what he had just thought. He couldn't believe he actually wished for the hands not to leave his body. _

"_You'll just do what I tell you to do. That is the deal, remember?" Wolfram said, his tone hard. _

'_Urgh… I still don't think I like him.'_

Wolfram had switched off his hand phone. Yuuri sighed and hang up. He wasn't going to give up, though. Working on his fingers, he began to type in his message.

"_Okay, now, repeat them to me." Wolfram instructed. His mind was half focusing on driving. _

"_Um… We started going out two weeks ago. We sort of hit off suddenly... The first place where we dated was Cinnamon Café. Your favorite food is pasta…" Yuuri frowned as he desperately tried to retrieve the details Wolfram just gave._

"_Right. It's okay. I just wanted our answer to match with each other in case people questioned about it. However, if you don't know, I will ask you to tell them to mind their own business." _

"_But I'm not that type of person who'll be rude to…" _

"_Just do what I say!"_

"_Yes, sir," _

"_Wolf!" _

"_Yes, Wolf." _

"_You're not supposed to reply my words with that tone!" _

"_Then what tone am I supposed to use?" Wolfram rolled his eyes. _

"_What tone does a couple used? Think, you wimp." _

"_Don't call me wimp." _

"_Stupid wimp, if William suspected anything, if this plan doesn't work out, I'll definitely kill you." _

_'That is it!' Yuuri shuddered. He definitely was not going to like the guy named Wolfram von Bielefelt._

Wolfram would have forgotten to call his mother again to report to her about his status. He was seating in the air plane now, anxious. Sliding his phone, he felt the thumping of his heart when a message popped out. It was from Yuuri. With another jolt, he opened it.

"**Call me when you arrived…" **

He smiled and typed back his reply.

"_I'll miss you, Wolf," Yuuri held him closer to his chest, his hands stroking tenderly at the blonde's hair. They were perched on the grassy ground, looking up at the lonely but fantasying dots of stars. _

_­_

"_Me too," _

"_We're still going to keep in touch with each other?" _

_Wolfram didn't reply. He couldn't reply. He could taste the salty liquid and feel the known tears rolling down his cheek. _

"_Wolfram…" Yuuri ceased his stroking, taking a closer look at his boyfriend. His heart ached at the two lines glowing in the dark. Stretching out his fingers, he wiped off the tears on the blonde's face while Wolfram nodded slightly. _

"_Stupid wimp… Can't we just stop talking about it? It makes me…" _

_Unable to contain himself any longer, Wolfram sobbed into his chest. _

_Yuuri's arms found each other and locked the blonde even tighter. _

"_Sorry, Wolf…" _

Wolfram held the cell phone close to his heart, closing his eyes and imagining himself hugging onto Yuuri.

Their love that night…

The secure Yuuri gave him that night…

He will not forget this feeling.

Xxxx **Yuuram** xxxX

Excitement blazed in Yuuri's chest when his message tone rang. He flipped his phone open and found Wolfram's name appearing on the screen. The tip of his fingers were working fast, opening it.

"**I will."**

Yuuri laughed a bit. He wasn't going to call him now… It would sure bring tears to him again. He inhaled and turned his head away from the mirror in the car. He was aware that he looked miserable now.

He definitely loved Wolfram…

**A/N **

**Voting!! Please help me decide. There's two way of ending this story. First, nothing will happen to their relationship, they get back together, which mean, a shorter story with only simple romance. Second, something really bad happen to their relationship, they have difficulty trying to get back together when they meet again, which mean, a longer story with angst PLUS romance. Of course, I will **_**try**_** my hardest to get them back. XD **

**Which one do you prefer?**


	3. Gone part 3

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta read by gwendal's wife**

**Newest summary: AU. Wolfram left Yuuri for Washington, with another lie that Yuuri failed to learn about. Right after Wolfram reached there, he broke all their promises. Lies and betrayal, how will their love survive? **

**A/N Voting results, yah, this will be another angst story with romance. On with the story! Sorry if the characters are OOC because unlike anime, Yuuri is already in love with Wolfram when you started reading this story! (wink) **

Xxxx Yuuram xxxX

_**The moment I let go of you, I cried.**_

_Wolfram pulled up his car onto the school's car park. There were lots of students looking towards their direction the moment when he drove into the school. Yuuri knew as well. It was the routine Wolfram had to go through, since he was the prince of the school. He had to endure everyday with people looking at him dreamily, guys and girls alike. Now, he suddenly realized that he was supposed to bear the deathly glares he was going to receive once he stepped out of the car. Suddenly feeling even more scared than ever, he sank in even deeper into his seat. How he hoped that he had never been rescued by Wolfram. _

Yuuri turned in the key and started his engine. His head turned towards the vacant ground where the airplane was taking off swiftly. His eyes stopped at one of them, seeing it running along the pathway. 'That must be Wolfram's…' He closed his eyes, finally unable to restrain them. Tears were dropping down thick and fast. He heard it.

He heard the sound of the plane leaving the sky.

He heard the sound of Wolfram saying goodbye…

"_Are you ready?" Yuuri frantically shook his head. He wasn't ready at all! He wasn't ready to do this. He wasn't ready to tell everybody in school that he was dating Wolfram. He wasn't ready to tell everyone that he was gay!_

_Wolfram switched off his engine and got out of his car, taking his bag along with him. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for Yuuri's turn to go out. Girls were starting to whisper around him. Some of them stopped to take a look at him. His forehead furrowed at the sight, his mind working fast. This was a good chance, a chance to spread off the rumor about him and Yuuri, and through this way, he wouldn't need to waste his energy to talk to William about it. _

_Wolfram walked over to the passenger's seat and peered inside. They needed to be seen exiting of the car together, so what was the wimp doing in there? He saw that Yuuri was somehow going crazy. He was clinging onto his bag, his mouth not ceasing to mumble something inaudible. He clicked the door open. _

"_What's the matter with you?" He hissed. _

"_I can't do this. I'm not gay. I'm not ready." _

"_You owe me, wimp, now, get out." Wolfram raised his voice, loud enough for Yuuri to acknowledge the anger in his tone, but not too loud for the 'audience' to hear. Speaking of which, crowds were starting to gather around them. _

"_I can't." He emphasized his point by clutching onto the seatbelt tightly._

"_Yuuri Shibuya, you are to be seen by people with me, right here, right now! So, there's no use backing off now. Get out of there." Wolfram tugged at the teenager's sleeves, urging him to come out. When Yuuri wouldn't budge, Wolfram's irritation seeped in. Just like how he had yanked Yuuri's blanket, he used the same force, or maybe a force even greater than that, to make Yuuri budge. Yuuri reacted by pulling at the opposite direction. Surprisingly, Wolfram realized that Yuuri was much stronger than he thought he was. He tried again. His heart missed beats. He felt wind ruffle his hair, and the hands that he was gripping was pulling him down. The sudden momentum caught him off balance. Before he knew it, his body was leaning __**into**__ the seat, straight towards Yuuri's who was sitting in it. His eyes opened in silent shock. Wolfram's hands caught hold of the first thing that he could touch, which happened to be Yuuri's shoulder. He felt Yuuri did the same thing to him, wanting to prevent him from falling on top of himself. It wasn't successful. _

_The next thing he knew, their lips were touching._

_Yuuri heard deafening screams echoing around him. His eyes widened in shock. All the blood drained from his face. _

He opened his eyes again. The lump forming in his throat earlier was starting to clear off after the cry. Sorrow remained in his heart. He figured out that it would take him some time before it truly disappeared.

"Take care, Wolf," He wiped off the tears with the back of his hands. Determined to get out of that place as soon as possible, he released the brake and sped off in his car. Resting his hand on his temple, he created the circle around it to soothe the headache that was forming.

_He could tell from his partner's face, Wolfram was experiencing the same shock that he felt, with the exception that Wolfram was recovering faster than Yuuri. _

'_No, he was not even recovering at all. Had he gone insane?'_

" …_??" _

_Yuuri flung his hands, trying to protest as Wolfram pressed him down a little. His lips were pressing fiercely against Yuuri's dried ones. The blonde tightened his grip around Yuuri's broad shoulder, stopping him from moving. Strange sensations were erupting inside his guts. He was completely oblivious towards the fact that they were being watched by hundreds of students. _

'_How could I …'_

_Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to kiss back as well. Wolfram, of course was surprised by that but did nothing to express his feelings. He wasn't ready to give away the game since he had started it. After another second, Wolfram pulled back slightly. _

_Yuuri felt the peculiar disappointment. His inner self was denying everything that he was feeling. It couldn't be true. How could he… like a kiss from a guy?! Trembling slightly, Yuuri's eyes shot open. He found himself staring directly into the mesmerizing emerald eyes. His heart gave another strong beat when Wolfram edged towards him. _

"_That wasn't bad…" His heartbeat was increasing until Wolfram added another phrase with a smirk, "for an act." _

_He felt himself falling into empty pit._

_Was it the fact that that was his first kiss…?_

_Or was it the fact that Wolfram pushing it off as an act… that hurt him so much?_

Wolfram rested his head onto the soft cushion in the airplane. Washington… That was the place he was going. Only a small part of him was excited. Most part of him was engulfed with sadness. Was he too cruel to Yuuri? He chose to leave alone without telling him the truth. After all, he did know that Yuuri loved him, maybe even more than he loved Yuuri. He sighed, how could he measure their love like this? He loved Yuuri and always will.

"_Yuuri, don't do that!" _

"_Promise me that you won't lie to me again, ever! We shouldn't have any secrets between us!" _

"_Let go of me, Yuuri!"_

"_Not until you swear!" _

"_Damnit, Yuuri. I don't swear!" Wolfram twisted his hand, trying to free himself, but Yuuri seemed to have grown stronger. _

"_Then promise me!" _

"_Why are you so stubborn!? Let go." Wolfram shouted. The nails were digging into his skin. _

"_Because I don't like it when you lie to me," _

"_I don't care if you like it or not. It has nothing to do with you. It's my problem!" _

"_No, it has everything to do with me. Wolfram, I'm your boyfriend. Would you like it if I lie to you?" _

_Stunned, Wolfram stopped struggling. He looked away, avoiding the eye contact. He hated lying to his lover, but this is the way it had to be. _

"_But I don't want you to suffer…" Angered, Yuuri held the blonde's shoulder and spun him around so that he is facing him. Yuuri was surprised again to see Wolfram on the verge of tears. He softened._

"_Not knowing the truth makes me suffer even more, Wolf, so please, promise me. Don't lie to me ever again and I'll never lie to you."_

_Emerald eyes locked with black. _

"_What?" _

"_I…" He turned away, suddenly realized that this is what makes Yuuri knew he was lying. Yuuri had once mentioned that when he lied, Wolfram couldn't look straight into his eyes. 'I guess that I must learn…' he met the concerned onyx again. _

"_Sorry, Yuuri… I promise."_

'… _how to lie to you from now on__.' _

'Forgive me, Yuuri… I love you."

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri wasn't really sure where he was heading. He knew he was supposed to be heading towards school, but is he going the correct way? Maybe… Actually, he was too tired but he still had classes to attend. He would like it very much to skip school but his determination to maintain his reputation as good student doesn't allow him to do so.

Nearly an hour later, he reached his school compound. He brought his car to its parking seat; he noted that it was the same one where Wolfram had parked his back then when they kissed. Yuuri got out from the vehicle. Turning back to the building, his mood turned gloomy. School was duller without Wolfram around. Even life seemed a lot more meaningless now without Wolfram. He shook his head, 'I shouldn't be using the word 'meaningless'. It's boring…'

Suddenly aware that there weren't much living soul around him, it hit him.

'Shit. I'm late.'

Carrying his bag, he ran, taking the steps of two at a time when climbing the stairs. Yuuri heaved out his heavy breathing.

'I'm going to make a scene again…'

"_That's Yuuri Shibuya!" _

"_Oh my god," _

"_No…" _

"_I don't really get why Wolfram chose him__!"_

_Yuuri's ears had flushed red. His numb lower limbs couldn't get him out of Wolfram's car. How could this be happening to him? No way, right? He couldn't remember how he got out from the car, how he managed to cross the garden along with the deathly glare of the girls, how he entered their class, with the awkward atmosphere in the room, how he faced the questioning look on Murata's_ _and his classmates' face when Wolfram drew closer towards him and whispered "See you later" into his ears. _

_He wouldn't need Murata or any others to tell him that that news had spread all over the school. Yuuri buried his face in his palms, unable to look at anyone. _

"_Psst, Shibuya. What is going on?" Yuuri closed his eyes. He could ignore anyone but Murata. His best friend could be really persistent. _

Yuuri was lucky, again, to enter the class and found the teacher absent. He hurriedly moved towards his seat and sat down. But he hadn't even completely sat down when a gentle tap landed on his shoulder.

"Did you make it?" He turned and nodded towards the bespectacled Murata. It was a hard effort. He had to give in every bit of his strength just to get his head to move up and down. He couldn't accept it despite everything. He saw the twitched lips curling up, it was a comfort mixed with a bitter sorrow that they both know. Yuuri forced a smile, replying him back.

He turned again as student scurried off suddenly to return to their own seats, a typical sign that the teacher was coming.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"We will be landing in few minutes time. All passengers, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelt. You're fully advised to remain in your seat until the plane has fully stopped."

With a yawn, Wolfram stretched his arms. Looking out the window, the land was slowly coming into focus. He fastened back the belt that he had loosened few hours ago. His eyes stopped at the ring decorating his middle finger. He clasped his other hand over the ring, not wanting it to come into his view, because its radiant glow hurts him. Wolfram traced his fingertips over it. It was still shining, because he polished it frequently.

"_Wow. Where did you get this?" Wolfram was enchanted by the ring. He twitched it in his fingers, studying it. _

"_I bought it. Like it?" Yuuri smiled at the wide grin on the blonde's face._

_Wolfram answer was a nod, followed by a smile. He would never expect something like this from the wimp. _

"_We have a pair." Yuuri flashed up his own fingers to prove his point. Wolfram laughed. His visions were blurring, he couldn't stop his muscles from smiling. He couldn't stop the overflowing happiness. Yuuri was coming closer to him, ready to kiss on his cheek. _

"_But then…" Froze in his act, Yuuri stared, listening intently at what Wolfram had in his mind. _

"_Can't you give it to me in a better way?"_

"…_?" He blinked stupidly at Wolfram. Is this reaction of Wolfram's called 'unsatisfied'?_

"_Preferably together with romantic dinner. I mean, look around, where're we now?" Yuuri followed his gaze around their surroundings. They were in fact, sitting close together in a two-seated table. Not only that they had to keep their profile low, but their voices as well, because they are in…_

"_In a school library….?" Wolfram turned back to Yuuri, disbelief written on his face. _

_Yes, in their school library. _

"_I… I was too eager…" _

"_Wimp," _

"_Don't call me a wimp…" Wolfram looked around. Well, they had chosen a correct location, at least, for him to return a gift equal value for Yuuri's gift. Closing his eyes, he drew closer to his boyfriend and brushed his lips briefly against the others cheek. Feeling slightly pink, Wolfram hurriedly returned to his studies with great effort, ignoring the broad grin on Yuuri's face and his soft whispering, that was demanding for more… ahem, Wolfram turned even redder as his ears caught each of his words… _

"_Yuuri,"_

"_Could we do it in… What?"_

"_Shut up and study."_

Wolfram reached over the ring beneath his fingers. For one last time, he caressed the ring with love. He let out a sigh, suppressing the tears with hard effort.

With care, he slid the silver material from his finger. The moment the ring left his flesh, he felt emptiness. It was not only on his fingers where the ring had claimed for six months, but also on his heart.

"Good bye for real, Yuuri."

Placing the ring on the passenger seat, he got up with his luggage and left with the crowd.

_**The moment I let go of you, I cried.**_

…**. TBC….**


	4. His brother

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 4**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta read by: gwendal's wife  
**

…_**One year ago…**_

"Wolfram, is it true that you're going out with this boy?" Yuuri deeply frowned at the finger that was disrespectfully directed towards him. Resisting his urge to bite it, he looked away and stole a glance at the blonde who was standing in front of him. His back that was facing him made Yuuri difficult to see his expression.

William had entered the classroom late, and as a result, he missed most of the acts they were pulling before the class started. Even though that was the case, it didn't stop the news from reaching him. His gang of friends must have informed him. It seemed like he was restraining himself for the whole period, for when the bell rang, he strolled straight away towards Yuuri. Of course, being a wimp, Yuuri was backing off from the oncoming attack until Wolfram stepped in.

"Yes, I am. Do I need your permission of who I'm going out with?" Wolfram said. Yuuri turned gingerly around to see that their classmates had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the show.

"What the hell?! Didn't you know that I love you? Why can't you give me a chance?" The boy shouted and aggressively snatched up Wolfram's forearm.

"Wolf…" At seeing this, Yuuri voiced.

"I can handle this by myself, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered across, head not turning. "Let go." He said threateningly, trying to snatch away his arm.

"You could have chosen anyone, Wolfram. Anyone! Why did you pick up this little boy?" William did not release the grip. Swelling redness was appearing on Wolfram's pale wrist. Yuuri feared that his fingernails were cutting Wolfram's flesh.

"That's a rude word to use, William."

"Yes, pick up!" William repeated himself. "I can't believe how low your taste is. You're so pathetic!"

"I trust my choice. You can do nothing about it. Now, let go of me!" The prince pulled but the force that was exerted was stronger than his own. The other boy's irritation got the better of him. He maintained his force, steadying himself with the same momentum as Wolfram's. This made Wolfram's effort futile. Wolfram was about to shout again when he heard his lines were said.

"Let go of him now." Yuuri had stepped out from behind Wolfram, his eyes hardened. William gave him a thorough scrutiny, before smirked.

"Or, what are you going to do? Call the teacher?" He sneered.

"I wouldn't need to call teacher for this. Look at yourself, you knew that he was hurt and yet you continued to do this. Seriously, you don't deserve Wolfram." Yuuri countered, internally enjoying the mixed expressions of his foe. When he finished his words and realized how far he had gone, he clapped his hand over his mouth. William looked as if he would explode.

"You'll pay for this." He did release the grip, but the warning tone behind his words worried Wolfram.

"Don't you dare to pick on him, William. Consider yourself hated by me for the rest of your live if you ever do," Wolfram hissed. Those words infuriated him even more. He then stormed out of the class with a mere 'humph'.

Yuuri's legs were trembling under his weight. He had just invited himself trouble from the toughest guy in their class.

"Thanks, Yuuri," Wolfram said and planted a quick kiss onto his face. The touch of his lips made him rooted to his spot, unable to response. 'So… is this a pretended thank-you?' crossed Yuuri's numbed mind.

"Let's go for lunch, recess is going to be over soon. My treat," Blindly, he followed the lead Wolfram was guiding out from the squeaking and more screaming in the class.

Xxxx ShinouMura xxxX

Murata laughed at the scene his best friend was put in. But, unbeknown to anyone, his heart was not laughing like his outside was.

_His eyes caught something that was flashing under the spotlight. Craning his head, he peered over his boyfriend's wallet. _

_"Woo… you're still keeping that." Murata mused at the unanimated man that was grinning up at him from the wallet. It did not belong to him, neither was it his boyfriend's. _

_Shinou looked down at his belonging. Murata put on extra care on his expressions, but failed to catch any. Shinou merely snapped it close and shove it back to his pocket calmly, without showing any sign of protest or guilt. He initiated his moves and walked out from the restaurant. Taking deep breathe to calm himself, Murata unhurriedly caught up from behind. _

_"You have nothing to tell me?" _

_"Not now…" was all he said. _

Murata had been waiting for his explanation when he had seen the picture in his wallet last night. They had been together for nearly a month, so wouldn't it be normal for him to remove his ex-boyfriend's picture? But why, why would he still have it until now?

His hands touched the tech numbly and retrieved it from his bag. He had not yield a tear yet.

There was a message.

Shaking inside while trying to act as aloof as possible, he opened the mail and read it. His senses were not responding.

It was like a storm that had invaded a small town. An unexpected disaster. He stared at the message that was sent to him for a long time, feeling the goose bump bulging from his body up towards his hair.

"I'm sorry. He is my boyfriend too,"

Unable to move, he dropped the phone back into the bag. The slow realization was hitting him. For the first time, he heard his glass heart shattering in his ears**. **

Xxxx** Wolfyuu **xxxX

"Do I still need to pretend? I mean, now that William had known we're together, your objectives are achieved…" Yuuri said as he slowly stuffed his rice into his mouth, his eyes on the blonde, waiting for the answer. For some reason, he enjoyed seeing Wolfram deep in his thoughts. He was charming and… 'What the…' he tore his gaze away promptly, not wanting his descriptions to continue.

"We have to… This is just starting, we need to make it last for a while." Wolfram mumbled.

"Until…?" Yuuri raised his head, careful not to be spellbound by his captivating look.

"Until…" Suddenly realizing that he had been following around Yuuri stupidly, he retorted. "Wimp, shut up and eat. I don't know when but we will see how things go,"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

'Why did the word 'eternity' flash through my mind just now?' Yuuri sulked and turned back to his food.

"Well, maybe you're not, since you stood up for me just now. I didn't expect a wimp like you to do that." As emerald eyes gazed into black onyx ones, his stare softened. "Thanks, but you could have angered William by doing that. Who knows what he would have done to you. So don't do that again, Yuuri." Justice aroused in his heart. It was natural. He would never let anyone to have it his way like that. Even if it wasn't for Wolfram, he would have done that for anyone else. Determined, Yuuri clenched his fist.

"What I'm doing is right, Wolf. He was going too far and…"

"He's not the type for you to mess with. I'm not going to be always around watching out for your butt."

Standing on his point, Yuuri intended to fight back. He couldn't do so due to his failure to find any suitable words, he shut up instead.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

"Are you heading home?" Murata asked, his bag in hand. Yuuri turned over his head, tilting a little.

"Yeah, but I think I should wait for him…" Yuuri nodded towards the blonde.

Having packed his things, Yuuri swung the bag over his shoulder. Normally, he would have stepped out from the class and left immediately with Murata. Now, situations have changed.

"What?" Yuuri asked as he saw the twisted smile on Murata's face. He had told Murata about his stories and he was certain that he could trust Murata the most for keeping this a secret. However, he was uncertain whether if he could trust Murata for not making fun of him with it. This is the uncertain moment and now, it just proved how right his theory was.

"Shibuya, I know you're leading yourself into it. But you'd better be careful not to let yourself _fall_ into it," Murata remarked mysteriously and left immediately.

'Because I was one of them,' Murata added silently in his heart.

Confused, Yuuri's eyes followed the double black until he disappeared through the threshold. Shrugging, his eyes quickly moved onto the prince who was walking towards him.

"Yuuri…"

"It's been such a tiring day. A good bath plus a nap will complete my day." Yuuri stretched his arms and smiled.

"Yuuri, we can't go home yet."

"Why?" He turned, startled. And here he thought he could enjoy a peaceful alone moment without the blonde at home.

"I have baseball practice until 3… come with me first, I'll send you home later." Wolfram stated and scooped up his hand without seeking for permission. His acts weren't affecting Yuuri at all. No resistance, no protesting from the wimp. Because, of all the words, only the "baseball" had registered to Yuuri, it sent an electrical impulse through his body, paralyzing him. Wolfram chose not to take notice of it and waded his ways towards the baseball pitch through the gathering crowds, who he knew, were demanding the solid proof to confirm that Wolfram has a new boyfriend. And Wolfram was going to give it to them.

Yuuri sank deep into his world. He did not take much notice even when he felt his feet touch the familiar soil. He nodded slightly as Wolfram instructed him to watch and wait for him there. After getting his seat at the spectator seat, he settled himself down, his eyes never leaving the baseball that was being tossed around the field. He sighed and looked back at the blonde, who had his bat over his shoulder and engaging himself in a conversation with his teammates.

Yuuri let the sight disappear from his view as he slid his eyelids down, listening to the sound of the bat hitting against the small ball.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

"Yuuri! Come here!" Wolfram waved his hands towards the double black. With a smile on his face, Yuuri moved from his space and went to him.

"We're one member short here, can you be his substitute?" Wolfram questioned.

"Substitute?!" Yuuri raised his voice in surprise.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to play baseball, wimp."

"I… Of course I know! It's just that I quit it since middle school and I don't know if I can still play it…"

"It's alright as long as you know the basics. Get changed." There wasn't any room left for Yuuri to protest, and after spending a day or two with Wolfram it had taught him that Wolfram wouldn't listen to any of his explanations. He heaved a sigh and let his legs have a mind of their own to bring him to the changing room.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

Using all his might, the boy ran in a circle around the pitch, perspiring. The ball was being passed from one member to another around him, but he did not stop, instead he fastened his speed. His goal was the substitute, or rather, the white tile on where the double black was standing.

Whoosh of wind heard passed his ears, and he knew he failed, as his eyes followed the ball landing into Yuuri's outstretched gloves. He slid onto the ground, panting.

"OUT!!"

"Bielefelt, I call for a time-out!" The boy shouted, catching his breath as he pulled himself up.

"It's almost time anyway. Let's call it a day," the blonde, who Yuuri just realized was the captain of their team, called across the field.

"Your name's Shibuya, right?" One of their teammates approached him.

"You can call me Yuuri." Yuuri smiled and mindlessly took off his gloves.

"Well, Yuuri, nice to meet you. I'm Eri and this is Keichi."

"Nice meeting you, Eri and Keichi."

"I heard that you quit baseball." Keichi said.

"For some stupid reason, yes." Yuuri laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"But then again, your skill is really good, I'm amazed." Yuuri was relieved that they did not probe about for more details on that reason.

"Seriously, if Bielefelt never introduce you to us, we might just have missed a talented player. Want to join the baseball club?" Eri voiced again.

"He will, sorry, we're in a hurry." Bewildered, Yuuri turned and met the gaze of the dark-green orbs. Since when did he say he will? Wolfram didn't even ask for his opinion.

"I…" Before he could make any changes to his status, he was again pulled away by the blonde.

"Good to hear that, Yuuri. Then, we'll see you in our next practice!" The boy named Keichi shouted after them.

"Who told you that you had the right to decide this for me? I never say I would." Yuuri hissed after they were out of earshot. Wolfram released his grip.

"They were right about you. I was worried you might be hit by the baseball on your face when you put on the gloves, but then, it seems like you did even better than most of my teammates. So, why not give it a shot?"

"Wolf, being able to catch the ball doesn't make me a talented player, don't…"

"Why did you quit baseball?" Wolfram ceased walking, causing Yuuri, who wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, to bump into his back from behind.

Taken aback by the question, Yuuri's tongue was tied. He looked away. It was a really stupid reason, and mentioning it to someone like Wolfram would only make him feel more stupid.

"Why would you care…?" Yuuri stuttered, his eyes on the ground. They were walking again towards the car. Slightly annoyed, Wolfram opened his mouth, poised to shoot the question again when he heard his name being shouted. Both raised their head, turning towards the source behind the network of interconnected metal wires of school gate, for Yuuri, it was a brown-haired mature man whom he did not recognize at the first glance due to the distance.

"Weller, what are you doing here?!" Wolfram exclaimed, his curiosity to force out the answer from Yuuri diminished at the sight. He broke into a run, his feet carrying him towards the man at swift motion. And in awhile, Wolfram was outside the gate, standing opposite the tall man. Dumbly, Yuuri remained in his spot, his eyes darting between his two targets, not knowing which to choose, i.e., whether if he should proceed to Wolfram's car, or go to Wolfram's side.

He watched intensively at those two who looked as if to be in a serious conversation. And as he observed the man's figure, something came back to Yuuri. He had heard the name Weller from somewhere before. He frowned and decided to walk forward, towards Wolfram. He broke into a run as the sight of the elder man came into a clearer view. He recognized the features, even if he only memorized them from photographs.

"Conrad?"

Yuuri exclaimed before he had reached the appropriate talking proximity with them. They both turned, wearing the same facial expression.

"Yuuri?" It was the man who voiced first. Yuuri's mouth twisted into a smile, joyous.

"It's really you!" Yuuri shouted.

"Did you two know each other?" Wolfram frowned, not understanding what was going on.

"He's my nazukeoya (1). Last time I saw him, I remembered it was three years ago." Yuuri explained. Indeed, his mother had been going on and on about the fantastic and cool professional fencer who she met in a taxi when she was about to give birth to Yuuri. Conrad Weller would only unintentionally suggest the name Yuuri, as he learnt that Yuuri meant 'April' in a foreign country. Technically, for fifteen years of his living life being teased with Shibuya Yuuri/Harajyuku Furi was twenty percent Conrad's fault.

"Oh? He's the one who gave you that name 'Yuuri'?" The sarcastic tone in Wolfram's voice wasn't caught unnoticed by Yuuri but Conrad seemed unaffected by it.

"You came back from Washington, Conrad?" Excited, Yuuri decided to dismiss it and turned his attention on Conrad. They always contacted each other using mails and messenger despite the long-distance. But Conrad never told him that he was returning to Japan.

"Yes, Yuuri. I thought I would give you a surprise visit." Conrad smiled.

"Oh, wow! Do my parents know about this?"

"Surely, they do,"

"I still can't believe I would meet you here, it's been so long!"

"Could you two stop the chit-chatting in front of me?" Wolfram cut in, annoyed. As if suddenly realized the existence of Wolfram, Yuuri jumped.

"How come you two are together?" Yuuri questioned.

"He's my brother," Conrad answered while Wolfram merely stayed silent. Yuuri's gaze shifted from the elder man to the young boy, his eyes widened in silent realization.

"You don't mean, _that_ baby brother?!" Yuuri exclaimed excitedly.

Wolfram's brows narrowed and flashed a dangerous look over from Yuuri to Conrad.

"Doesn't sound at all like Wolf," Yuuri let out his laugh, remembering the details of what Conrad used to tell him about his brother. From all those stories, ranging from the cradling his baby brother, soothing the unceasing crying, to all sort of protections given to him, Yuuri had planted a false idea that this brother would be a fragile type that would break easily. On a second look at the blonde in front of him, he burst out laughing again, because it was hard to imagine the tough Wolfram used to be a crybaby.

As if trying to calm down his anger, Wolfram gritted his teeth.

"May I know what exactly did you tell this wimp, Weller?" Once again, Yuuri marked the hostility he was showing with the use of Conrad's last name, his brows narrowed even more at this.

"Are you two really brothers?" Yuuri's fingertips were holstering in the midair, pointing back and forth between the two.

"Yes, we don't look alike since we share same mother but we have different fathers." Conrad said and put his hand onto the blonde's shoulder subconsciously. Wolfram was agitated and slapped the foreign hand off his body.

"Don't touch me! How many times do I have to say that?!" Yuuri cringed at the features he was seeing on the prince's face. He seemed really furious. Conrad only removed his hands and put them up high as signs of retreat, his smile however, remained the same.

"He's your brother, Wolf, why are you behaving like that?"

"I never acknowledged him as my brother!" Wolfram crossed his arms and turned away.

"Why…?" Confused, he wouldn't see the point of it.

"Yuuri, I think we will leave that talk for next time." this time, Yuuri noticed Conrad was slightly disturbed.

"And until that 'next time', I would like to thank _you_ again for telling tales behind my back!" Wolfram jeered.

"Wolf, stop it. He doesn't mean harm."

"How would you know he doesn't mean harm?"

"Why would you think he meant harm?!" Yuuri retorted, flaring up a little by Wolfram's ill manner.

"Don't stick your nose into my family issues!"

"He's my family too, my godfather, of course I won't sit around and let you badmouth him!" Yuuri defending Conrad made the string inside Wolfram's snapped. It ignited him to see that Yuuri was not standing by his side.

"So, Yuuri, my dear _boyfriend_, you're going to side with him instead of me?" Wolfram ensured that he had emphasized the sarcastic tone on the word 'boyfriend' for his partner to understand better the situations he was still supposed to be under. He ignored the mild shock on his brother's face, concentrating not to miss any small details on Yuuri's face. He did catch Yuuri's wincing and took a not-so-noticeable step back. But when he voiced again, his voice was high and strong.

"That and this are different matters, Wolf. I can't agree with you in this!"

"You…! WIMP!" His stomach was churning, anger was building up partially because of Conrad's appearance, but now, it was mostly diverted to Yuuri. But due to unknown reason, he was unable to lash them out at the wimp.

"I'm NOT a wimp!"

"Yuuri, Wolfram, don't start a fight here," Conrad's eyes surveyed towards the guard house where several guards were still patrolling the area. The pent up frustration exploded.

"No, you shut up! As always, you only cared about yourself!" Conrad could only blame himself for choosing the wrong moment to interrupt. Having nowhere to release them, Wolfram had, without himself knowing, vented out his anger back at him. Once the words were out, he couldn't control himself.

"WOLF!" Yuuri's shout was nothing compared to the anger tone of Wolfram's.

"Selfish, insensitive, that's what I see from you! Why did you come back anyway? For what?! I would be better off without you in my life! I…!?" Wolfram's words were struck in his mouth. His shock spilt all over him. His eyes were seeing only the sight of the guards. The last scene he saw, he was uncertain that there was something like a palm flying towards his cheek. And the touch and burning pain on his cheek had proved it. He turned slowly, shock still domain.

"You should have a limit to where you're insulting people, Wolfram! I don't care how much you badmouth me, but don't talk like that to your own brother! You could never be 'better off without him'!" The emerald eyes widened even more in shock. It was really Yuuri. It was Yuuri who slapped him. His numbed mind wouldn't allow him to react. He had never been slapped like this by anyone. Not even his parents.

"Yuuri, please take it back, I don't mind what he said." Conrad said seriously.

"Like hell I would, he said something that shouldn't have said! And why are you not even protesting?" Yuuri asked. Raged, his fists tightened. Wolfram dislodged his bag and smashed it onto the cement surface. The flushed face was contorted. Yuuri beckoned at it. The resistance in his heart was telling him to stop the attacking, at least not towards Yuuri, but his anger that blinded his mind weren't listening to them. The blonde raised his tightened knuckles and lurched towards the raven black. On sensing the danger of the situations, Conrad had caught hold of Wolfram's both forearms and locked them behind his back.

"Stop, Wolfram." He had some difficulty trying to calm him down while the resisting hands were trying to punch him in an awkward way. Infuriated, Wolfram exerted a force downwards, causing his arms to break free from the death grip.

"I had never been humiliated like this in my life, Yuuri!" Yuuri was in shock, when the blonde turned back again, to see the trickling of tears on his face.

"What do you understand about me? Nothing!" He bellowed into his face and turned on his heels before Yuuri could utter a word of regret.

… **TBC … **

Notes:

1: Nazukeoya: What Yuuri called Conrad in the anime. Literally means, 'the one who named me'.

A/N Thanks to my beta--gwendal's wife for telling me to clear out the confusion of their past, which bring me to write out this chapter, and also the oncoming chapters will focus more first on their past. Anyway, sorry for the three months delay... I was looking for a beta, plotting out the story as well as having an exam. Hope you like this chapter.


	5. His past

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 5: Wolfram's past**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta-read by: gwendal's wife**

**Warning: Unpleasant scenes for Wolfram's fans**

Exhausted, Wolfram had used up all his energy running away. He then came to a halt in front of a tree, letting out long streams of strained breath. Leaning on his knees, he bent and heaved out, his anger subsiding along with it. Closing his eyes as soon as he felt his heartbeat calm down enough, he raised his head and surveyed the area. In the midst of his anger, he had aimlessly run off. Wide-eyed and alarmed, he gasped at the sight that marked the place where he and Yuuri first met. Several children were swinging on the wooden plate that linked itself to the metal chain and the rusty rails. Laughter could be heard despite his distance from them. Fiery emerald eyes quickly softened at the sight, his hands moving up to his cheek where the prickling pain was still burning. Looking back at what he had just said, he would admit that he might have gone a little overboard. He sighed. He had never shouted at Conrad like that. No matter how much he hated him, Wolfram would never ever lose his temper. Only this time, he failed.

How did a wimp like Yuuri Shibuya turn him into this? What kind of magic did the wimp behold to be able to manipulate his emotions like that?

He stared at the vacant space where he had found the boy.

_You stupid wimp… why didn't you back me up when I had done the same for you?_

He shook his head, laughing inwardly. A day with Yuuri had made him learn that the wimp… was a person who would only back justice up, without considering the side he took.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"I'm sorry, Yuuri," Conrad said softly as he stepped forward to retrieve his brother's bag from the ground.

"Please don't blame him." He said again while facing the teenager.

"Conrad… If you don't mind me asking… Why does he hate you so much?" Yuuri finally found his voice after a full thirty seconds from when the blonde disappeared from their sight.

There was a strained, billowing silence that fell in between them.

"Do you really want to know?" Yuuri hesitantly nodded. Conrad exhaled his breath and said.

"It was my fault."

"_Wolfram, I'm going to buy something in the shop for awhile."_

"…_Conrad?" The blonde tugged at the edges of his clothes. Conrad looked down, seeing the emerald eyes blinking in confusion. He smiled gently._

"_It's going to be fast, alright? Just wait for me here."_

_The boy nodded back rather reluctantly watching Conrad heading into the shop at fast paces._

"_He left." The blonde turned abruptly at the hoarse sound behind his back._

"_That idiot, did he really think that Julia is in our hands?"_

"_She's guarded by strong muscular bodyguards; catching her would take us more than just a month."_

"_And so, this is his little brother, huh?"_

_Wolfram's heart was beating, fast. Never in his life had he seen these people before. Three people were surrounding him, cornering him into the wall. He took a step back further, his whole body shaking. Julia… Julia… he vaguely remembered that name. Conrad had once mentioned her name before. What were these guys up to? He stiffened as his back hit the wall._

"_Not a bad-looking boy either."_

"_Hey, hey, don't fall for him." There was a roar of laughter that rumbled his ear. They drew closer, hands reached out. Wolfram shook his head frantically. There was no one around the street. He had finished his classes, and Conrad was supposed to send him home. They were on the middle of the journey when he saw his brother answer his call. Even though it wasn't apparent, Wolfram had noticed his brother's expressions had turned apprehensive and angry. It must have something to do with him entering the 'shop' he mentioned just now. What he couldn't comprehend was why would Conrad bring him here if he knew he was facing danger? And even worse, Conrad had left him here. He was all alone!_

_He turned his head back to look at the shady group, his legs ready to run wherever they would bring him. He only took a few steps when he heard the footsteps behind him pursuing him closely. They became louder and clearer. He felt tears flowing. It was when his forearms was grasped that he found his voice. He cried out._

_Xxxx __**Conrad **__xxxX_

_Though it was faint, he heard it. He was positive that he heard his name. He stopped and looked back through the black tinted windows at where he had left his brother. Wide-eyed, it hit him that it was the voice of his brother. His eyes swept back at the storage where Julia was supposedly being held. Without wasting another second, he rushed forward; using all his might, he banged himself against the wooden door. He didn't need to do so, because it had creaked under his first attempt. On the second attempt, it had broken into three pieces. Conrad steadied himself as he stumbled into the darkness. His eyes adjusting, he looked up and surveyed the empty space._

_There was no one._

_Just as he feared… A trap._

_Xxxx __**Wolfram **__xxxX_

"_Is it okay if we don't tie him up?"_

"_We don't have anything for tying, you got any better idea?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Troublesome. Just point the gun at his head if he tries to do anything reckless."_

_Head swaying from a punch he received when he tried to struggle back then, Wolfram's ears were ringing as well. He couldn't catch a thing that they were saying. His sight wasn't helping him in the situation. He was shoved, dragged and pushed all along the way, heading towards places he didn't even recognize. The grips on his arms were strong. From their numbers and their sizes, it was too much for a-fifteen-year old boy alone to handle. Nevertheless, Wolfram would never allow himself to surrender without trying to fight. He struggled as he felt himself being pulled._

"_Stop making things difficult for us!" The man on his left cursed and gripped even tighter. A slap was received on his face when he wrestled again. Wolfram opened his eyes, his face burning and gritted his teeth. He hissed and rounded his palms into fists, ready to punch the left man who had slapped him. Alarmed, he stopped when he felt something cold pressed against his temple from his right. His nose picked up scent that smelt like gunpowder through the chilly air._

"_One more move…"_

"_What do you want?!" Wolfram shouted, afraid of getting a hole in his head, he didn't dare to move anymore. He got no answer. Instead, he was shoved again. His legs growing weaker and blindly following the steps they were urging. He stumbled across and fell down. He didn't recognize this place even if it was his hometown. His stomach flipped. It made no difference, since he couldn't even memorize every single street in Washington anyway. To make matters worse, his mind was fuzzy and had forgotten where the shop Conrad went in was located._

_Painfully, he felt his arm was pulled, forcing him to get up to his feet. They were advancing into a darker alley. Wolfram was afraid that once he went in, no one could find him there, where as now, they were still on a so-called street, even though there was a thin chance that anyone would show up at the moment, there is still a chance for survival if he could let anyone see him._

_Turning aside, he was relieved that the gun was hid off, for now. Two of them were in front of him, they seemed to be busying figuring out something which Wolfram was not interested to know. Plus, the one who was holding him seemed to be the weakest amongst them. He must grab this fat chance. Using his strength to their fullest advantage, his sides banged into his foe at full force. The commotions had the others turned towards them. Alert, he gave the man another punch in his stomach and turned._

"_Damn bastard!!" His chest tightened when he heard the gun slot pulled back._

"_Don't kill him!"_

"_What do you expect me to do?!"_

"_Get him, idiot!"_

_He wouldn't have time to think. He darted, he was particularly swallowing his beating heart, panting. His shorter legs definitely gave him a disadvantage, so he was outrun. Pushed back down onto the ground, his face grazed against the cement, the weight on top of him. He struggled again and it resulted in an inhumane blow onto his skull. The pain behind his head throbbed simultaneously with his hastened heartbeat. The darkness took over his world and he let himself surrender._

_Xxxx __**Wolfram **__xxxX_

_He woke up by the pain of someone pulling at his hair. He yelped and opened his eyes. Realizing that he was still in their grip, he was now imprisoned in a room. His eyes were not focusing themselves. The outline of a person was fuzzy, but he could tell that he was moving closer to him. He blinked again._

"_He's awake."_

"_Watch him."_

_Wolfram tried to shook off the hand that was forcing him to sit down. It was done with great difficulty. Among which Wolfram received another slap on his face and a kick before he was forced onto his knees._

"_I still think it's better to tie him up, Dennis." Seeing the persistent resistance, the other named Dennis finally nodded._

"_Fine, do as you wish." By this time, Wolfram's sight was returning little by little. He blinked his eyes several more times, hoping that it would adjust faster. When finally he could locate the man in front of him, he was twisting around, apparently looking for things that could serve as ropes._

_Wolfram thought that he would leave him alone by going in search of that ropes. By that way, he could figure out ways to run away but no. After awhile, the man simply took out the easiest and simplest thing that happened to be his belt. Eyes widening, he yelped before he could bring his feet to crawl away. The other guy approached from nowhere, straddled him down onto the ground. Dust flew in the air as his chest hit the solid cemented ground causing him to inhale some of the dust._

"_Let go! Let me go!!!" He shrieked when he felt his hands thrust behind his back._

"_Wait." Dennis commanded._

"_What?" Wolfram stopped struggling, but the hands that were holding him were still there. He looked up from his place. Taking the chance, he turned his head around, his mind formulating any possible ways to escape. He had heard him when they were outside, they didn't dare to harm him with the gun. He was half-sure that they wouldn't hurt him. Even though he couldn't take risks, he couldn't give up the chance to try again too. His eyes scanning, judging from the old rusty tables and deformed chairs that scattered around him, he appeared to be in an abandoned school. He took another look around, this time catching several broken-glass windows and with a jolt, an exit which was behind Dennis. His heart stopped when his pupil refocused again to see a smile playing on the man's face._

"_I had just figured out the best way to torture Conrad Weller."_

"_Like I said, what is it?"_

_Wolfram inhaled a sharp intake of breath, now concentrating on their conversations._

"_Don't you think this baby brother of his… is cute?" The other two frowned at his question, the grip on Wolfram was released. Together, they took a look at the blonde who had maneuvered his body up from the ground in seconds._

"_I wouldn't deny it."_

_As if grasping what Dennis had in mind, the last man gasped._

"_You don't mean…"_

_Wolfram shuddered and cowered back even further. His knees were shaking vigorously. He doubted he had the courage to escape at seeing the smile splitting into a wide smirk._

"_We'll see, hold him!"_

_The blonde gave out the yelp. Even if he tried to escape, few steps were all he managed to take, just like before. All his limbs were nailed down in seconds by the two guys, one on his hands and the other caught up moments later at his kicking legs. His head hit the material again for the countless times of the day from behind. He was on his back, protesting. Injured by the nails that were crawling at his clothes, he shrieked, hoping that someone would hear him. The sound of his clothes ripping failed to cover up his voice. He tensed at the cold night's touch that came into contact with his flesh, the remaining pieces of garment dangling loose._

_Dennis stepped forward, the smirk not disappearing. The blond had casted a strong force at his arms, thinking of nothing but to free himself. The older boy bent down in between his legs, grabbing the boy on his chin, he forced the blonde to look into his eyes._

"_You know, I'm pretty disgusted by your damn brother's face. I wonder what Weller would do when he finds his little brother tainted." He grinned when the blonde's green eyes reflected a known fear. He let go of him, with strength that caused Wolfram's head went dizzy._

"_Spread his leg." Vaguely, he heard the harsh voice. Consciousness was fighting to dominate in a snap._

"_You're sick!! Conrad! Conrad!! Let go of me! NO, NOO, Please no!"_

_Dennis was on top of him in mere seconds, he could feel his legs being forced apart by his partner aside him. He tried to escape, but the other two were pinning him down, his movements sealed. His eyes widened at the boy who had his own trouser undone, flashing his member. Wolfram thought he was never going to forget this sickening scene. But if Dennis did succeed doing what he thought he was going to do, that would be a real nightmare._

_Shaking his head at the consequences, he turned aside, wanting to bite the guy who was grabbing his upper limbs, his legs were desperately trying to relocate themselves together. It was of no use, with a guy who was locking them and with Dennis who had crawled himself in between them. He jerked his legs, trying to slacken the grip first. His fists were tightened as well, twisting._

"_Let go!!" His shouts were not reaching any of their ears. His struggling was only alluring them more, both jerked his parts back against the blonde's with a firmer strength. He squirmed when that disgusting manhood rubbed against his own. Forcing himself to muster up more strength, he pulled at his limbs again, turning his body everywhere to escape the thing that was pressing against his opening. Angered, Dennis grabbed his hips. Wolfram continued to resist but there was nothing more he could do. Dennis rammed into it._

_His head lolled back and a short-gasped scream escaped his lips. He felt the member tearing inside his body and excruciating pain filled him. He was being mercilessly forced, deeper and deeper, rubbing his skin raw. He could feel the warm blood gushing out. Afraid that he would faint, he was trapped in the terrifying darkness of the room. His tightened fist unclenched hopelessly as the man shuddered within him and withdrew._

"_Wolfram!!"_

"_Sheesh, he's faster than what he thought." Dennis muttered as he finished zipping up his trousers._

"_Whatever, we got what we wanted, let's get out of here." Wolfram didn't react, even when the force on his limbs was removed._

Xxxx** Yuuri **xxxX

"When I managed to track him down, he was already defiled."

"How could that…"

"I never thought that they would go after Wolfram, it was my fault for leaving him out from my view. Their target was me, but I got him entangled in this, that's why… that's why I couldn't blame him for hating me."

"Why… would this happen…?" Yuuri repeated, lost in words. He was shocked by this. He never had thought that Wolfram stored this kind of past.

"Since then… he never forgave you…?" Yuuri asked again, rather timidly. His emotions were mixed. Sad, regret, anger… whether if they were towards the blonde, Conrad or those people who had bullied Wolfram or even he himself, he didn't know. Though, he could tell, majority of them were regret… his regret for shouting and slapping the blonde.

"I could never expect him to forgive me, Yuuri."

Yuuri kept quiet for awhile.

"Did you do anything about it? You do know who they were, right?"

"Dennis was sent into the hospital by my hands for the whole summer."

Yuuri smiled unconsciously in relief. It looked like they were wrong about Conrad. He could be fierce when he wanted to.

"Did Wolfram know about that…?"

Yuuri's heart sank when Conrad's head cocked sideway.

"I never had the chance… He had moved to Tokyo to where our brother was one week after that incident…"

Xxxx **ShinouMura **xxxX

"Get out of here." Murata said sternly. There was no anger in his tone… yet. The dim light in the living room was not enough for him to see what expression Shinou was wearing but enough for him to see his movements. The blonde moved from his place and stood up from the sofa. Slowly, he walked towards the door, where the bespectacled boy had entered through earlier.

"Ken. Please forgive me," Murata ignored him and placed his bag on the nearest rack he could reach. He turned sharply at the hands that were brushing against his shoulder.

"This is my house, Shinou. You can't just barge in here like this. I didn't recall giving you my permission either." he rebuked, taking a few steps backwards away from the touch.

"I have your house keys, isn't that permission?" Shinou teased but quickly dropped it when he saw the boy's forehead burrowed at him.

"You certainly don't want me to reclaim them, do you?" The blonde slipped his hands into his side pockets of his jacket and withdrew a bunch of clinging keys. Dangling it in front of Murata, he asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Don't challenge me, Shinou." Murata scored, giving him a strong repulsing look. The billowing anger was there. Shinou's face changed under the light, turning slightly concerned and alarmed.

"Get out of here before I chase you out." Murata repeated and strolled towards his room.

"Ken, wait." He heard him, but pretended not to understand it. He opened his bedroom's door and locked the door behind him and putting the action to a fierce full-stop. The silence of his room that followed seemed to taunt at him too.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The double black waved goodbye to his godfather. He resisted the urge to make him stay for dinner because he understood that Conrad was putting his little brother's safety as priority at this moment. Conrad had sent him home, despite Yuuri's protests. Yet, he knew the stubborn brat wouldn't listen to them anyway if they both went to him at the same time. Furthermore, Wolfram had his own car with him. Conrad thus concluded to send Yuuri back first before coming back for Wolfram, just in case he was still wandering around the schoolyard.

Yuuri remembered, the first time when the blonde entered their classes. It was two years back. The scene was still fresh in his memories. Wolfram von Bielefeld, despite his outstanding features, wasn't much welcomed amidst the students during his first few months here. Most of the time, he stayed to himself, not desiring to talk or mingle with anyone. Girls didn't dare to go near him while the boys were trying to pick on him. It failed, because Wolfram's threatening glare that could kill was enough to back them off. It took Wolfram three months before he could finally expose his true self. To people great surprise, Wolfram mastered Japanese well. With his sharp features and dignified personalities, he soon turned out to be the most popular guy at school in no time. Conrad's story had explained his question, why the blonde was behaving like that at those times. He was entombed in his darkness.

Yuuri saddened, feeling even more penitent. To him, when they were arguing, Wolfram was just behaving like another spoilt brat. Having so used to this kind of extravagant behavior, it never crossed his mind that Wolfram might have a reason of his own for being that unreasonable. Was he wrong for shouting and slapping the blonde…? Yuuri forced a weak smile. What a stupid question. Remembering the tears on the blonde's face when he last saw him, the answer was clear.

"Yuu-chan! Welcome back! Is that Conrad…?" Yuuri raised his head, his mother was standing at the door.

"Ah… yes. Conrad sent me home…"

"Why didn't you ask him to stay for dinner…? I have lots to talk with him about…" His mother whined.

"I did, but he has things to do, mother." Yuuri said and lazily lumbered into thevdoorway.

"Yuu-chan, that's 'mama' for you. Ah, where's Wolf-chan?"

Yuuri's mouth went agape. His feet stopped.

"W-Wolf…chan…?"

"That boyfriend of yours, wasn't he the one who gave you the ride to school this morning? Where's he?" Yuuri began to sweat-drop. The thing he feared had came. Would his mother start preaching about his interest?

"Mother… don't worry about it. We're just friends. I can assure you that I'm straight…"

"Just friends…?!"

"Yep."

"But he seemed so serious and determined about it… Or is it a one-sided love for Wolf-chan?"

"Um…" To say 'yes', it might look humiliating for Wolfram. And to say 'no', that might have his mother misinterpreted that the two of them have feelings for each other.

"I was dumbstruck by his pretty face. Don't you think so?"

"I…" Yuuri looked away and stammered. "Yeah…" he did admit that Wolfram was pretty for a boy. Or else he wouldn't win that prince title of the school.

"From the looks of it, you two seem really close together." Miko inquired with a stern face.

Yuuri stammered, not knowing what to say.

"It's… it's not as if we are really together. We're just…"

"So, that means you two _are _together?" Miko shrieked. The tone was between surprise and... delight? Wait a minute, did he just hear delight? No, no, no normal mother would be delighted to hear that their son was a homosexual. Yuuri pushed passed his mother and dashed through the door, wanting to escape the rest of the interrogating session.

"Wait, Yuu-chan!!"

"Mother! I'm not gay. I said we're not a couple." He explained again, wanting his reputation to be cleared. His mother did not take in anything he had said. She however, had clapped her hands together. To Yuuri, this sign was an ominous one.

"How far had you two gone?" She grinned.

"Is that what you're worried about??!!"

On a second thought… maybe there are exceptions.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

The prince buried his head into his arms, sighing. He was absolutely tired. With the fight they had, he wondered whether if he should wake Yuuri up tomorrow. Groaning, he ran his hand through his blonde hair, turned and perched himself upon the comfy bed. With a tug, he let himself tumble comfortably into the bed. Oh, yeah… the bag! He was looking for it just now when he walked back to his car. It was nowhere near there. He supposed Yuuri should have taken it back home. There! He could use that as an excuse to go to his house tomorrow morning, asked for Yuuri to return his bag, then he would send Yuuri to school together. This would be perfect and it would not make him look as if he was atoning for what he did. There is just no way he would apologize. He grinned. That was when the knock on the door dropped his smile.

"Wolfram." Emerald eyes opened at Conrad's voice.

"What?" He answered back quite rudely, continuing to glare at the empty ceiling.

"Your bag."

His stomach tied into a serious knot.

"You took it?" He said in an almost shouting voice.

"Yeah, I took it back… Wolfram, can we talk?"

Anger struck him again. His plan had failed. It was all because of Conrad Weller again.

"Leave the bag at the door! I don't want to talk to you!" He shouted.

"Wolfram."

"LEAVE!"

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

Dragging himself up from the bed, he turned to look at the clock. It was nearly midnight but he didn't sense any more commotion outside. Devoted by curiosity, he opened the door in a slit that was enough for him to peer outside.

Total darkness and silence.

Surprised, he swung it open further apart. The light in his room was penetrating itself through. He walked out, turning on the switch. His eyes fluttered for a while to adjust the sudden brightness. He scanned around the room quickly.

None.

There was no one.

"You never changed." Murata whispered in disappointment.

… **TBC …**

**A/N **

**Surprising how my beta's docx arrived at the same time after I finished updating this chapter. XD thank you all for reading.**

**Sorry about the raping...  
**

**Chapter 6… His answer…**

**The reason why Wolfram lost control over his emotion, he finally figured out why. **


	6. His answer

**Title: My Fake Boyfriend**

**Chapter 6: His Answer**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Summary: Formerly known as Gone. AU. Wolfram is a prince full of himself while Yuuri is a wimp who doesn't want to admit his love for a guy. How will they turn their fake relationship into a real one? Side ShinouMura**

**A/N: The title is still written as 'gone' but I will be changing the title to 'my fake BF' after this chapter so that you won't be confused. I planned to break this story into two or three separate part. Please note that the first three chapters especially the past recalling part, won't necessary be the same as the chapters that will be post. To all my reviewers, you're the greatest! Hope you're still with me. Thanks! N sorry for the late update.  
**

Tossing around the bed, sleepiness would no longer present. His whole nerves were awake. Groaning, the blonde decided to dismiss the thought of going back to sleep. He simply got up and turned towards his washing room. The clock on his wall was pointing at four o'clock in the morning.

After spending his time staring dumbly at his worksheet, he closed the book and packed his bag. Once he reached the staircase, he was in a mild surprise to see the person who he least expected at that time of the day.

"Mother… Good morning," he smiled at the blonde lady, who replied his smile in equal manner.

"Wolfram, you're up quite early today."

"Mother as well. Where are you planning to go?"

"Ara… that's a secret," She smiled seductively. Wolfram let out a deep sigh.

"Not another love-seeking shopping again?" A squeak was heard from the lady.

"That's my son! You do understand what I'm thinking," Eye-widening, Wolfram was crushed into a hug by his mother. He choked.

"Young master…" Alerted, Wolfram blushed at the presence of a maid besides them. He pushed at his mother's arms and away from her ample blossom.

"Mother, you just hug me last night… besides, I'm not pleased with being embraced now…"

"Are boys all like that?" Cheri said in slight disappointment.

"Yes, they are…"

"Young master, Lady… breakfast is ready."

"Mother… I'll go to school first." He let go of his mother and strode down the marble stairs, reaching the foot.

"Aren't you going to wait for Gwendal and Conrad?" His hands stopped at the handrails of the stairs.

"Not for today… Gwendal said he is having a day off and I'm not going to eat alone with Conrad… I'm sorry, mother."

"Wolfram… Won't you forgive Conrad?" He gripped the rail tighter but soon after, finding himself releasing it.

"I'm leaving first."

He grabbed a piece of bread and went out. Since he moved away from Washington, his mother who was still staying there have been paying visits to them periodically thorough these two years. He appreciated it even if he knew her mother was using that as an excuse to come to Tokyo for her free love-seeking journey. But this time, he wasn't so glad about her visit, for she brought alone Conrad.

Forgive? Two years… that was long enough. And to tell the truth, the hurt had already worn off a little by now, even though it was still there, and he was sure it would never be erased. He chewed on the bread, tossed the bag into the seat beside and started his engine in several minutes. The sun had yet to rise but that was not his worry. The sun would rise even without him worrying about it. What he worried was…

He pulled his car's brake, his eyes scanning into the road where it leads to the wimp's house. Restless, he shifted his view towards his cell phone, wondering whether if he should call him up and sent him to school together. The view was replaced in his inner eyes, where a palm was seen, followed by the pain. Gritting his teeth, he remembered his words.

I'll never apologize to him.

He hit on the brake and accelerated off.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Yuu-chan! Don't you have class today?" Drowsily, Yuuri opened his eyes. He blinked and slowly sat up on the bed. His eyes found the alarm clock beside the bed and immediately, they widened in shock. It was half past eight in the morning.

Frantically, he got to his feet and changed.

"Yuu-chan?"

"I'm up! Thanks for calling me. Later, Mother. I need to hurry." He called from behind the door as he pulled on his trousers. Just as he expected, Wolfram didn't come today. Being late for now doesn't mean that he was counting on that one in a hundred percent hope for Wolfram to come, but it was because he had really forgotten to trigger on the alarm clock. Mumbling curses under his breath, he rushed through his washing and down to the doorway in minutes.

"Your breakfast?"

"I'm skipping it!!"

"Skipping, Yuu-chan! It's not good to skip…" Sulking, Jennifer closed her mouth, realizing that her son had already disappeared from her view. Her words probably wouldn't reach him now.

Yuuri hastened his pedals. Most of the students of his age had acquired their driving lessons, so was Yuuri. The reason why he didn't use the car was because he owned none.

He paddled his bicycle into the designated area after entering the school's premises. He was relieved. Having a relationship with the prince of the school definitely helped him. There weren't any seniors who blocked his way to threaten him like usual. Though, he could never be sure about that for today since he was coming here all by himself. Deciding that it was wiser not to stay there alone for too long, he quickly carried his bag and hurried into his school building.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu** xxxX

Yuuri entered the class. Stares started to follow him. He gulped. He scanned his eyes and spotted Murata, hurriedly, he rushed over to his seat without second thoughts.

Wolfram ceased talking with his friends when the momentary silence started to ripple from the class. He tilted his head and felt his heart beating. Disappointment swelled in his guts, the raven didn't even look at him. He huffed and turned away.

"Bielefeld… are you two fighting?"

"Or, have you two broken up already?"

"Gee… that's fast. Who's the betrayer?"

"Bielefeld?"

Pulling on a stern face, Wolfram pushed past his gossiping friends and settled down on his own seats, completely ignoring the questions. His friends acknowledged that as the sign to be dismissed from the conversation. Even though unsatisfied, they stopped talking.

The opposite went for the girls.

Wolfram's eyes were stretching, even if he was staring ahead the blackboard.

He heard girls' AND Yuuri's voice.

His brows twitched at that.

The girls targeted Yuuri.

Wolfram bit on his lips.

"Yuuri, did you two break up?"

"Ah…" Yuuri scratched his head. His eyes found the blonde when he started moving back to his chair, which was two rows away from his left and one more row in front of his. He looked over to the blonde again, who had taken out his book, a pen on his hand.

"Ne… Yuuri."

Startled, Yuuri looked back at the girls who had him surrounded. He laughed nervously. This was the first time he was being questioned by groups of girls, him being the star of the class… He wasn't used to it.

"We…"

Wolfram was listening closely, he tipped the point of his pen on the paper continuously when Yuuri gave out another obviously faking laugh.

"Um… Ah!! Mr. Adelbert is here."

That was also the first time he appreciated the arrival of Mr. Adelbert, their science teacher. The girls pouted and scattered off to their own places as the teacher entered.

Wolfram's chest relieved subconsciously. Just as he felt so, his pen snapped into half on his tightened fist.

'That cheater!'

Startled at the words that came to his mind, he stood up in shock.

"Yes. Good morning, Bielefeld," Red-faced, Wolfram realized that he was the only one who rose.

"G--Good morning, sir," Girls giggled.

"Settle down please, class." Wolfram sank back into his seat while the teacher calmed the noises down. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply, his hand held on the half-snapped pen. Cheater… Why the hell would he think Yuuri Shibuya as a cheater when they weren't in a real relationship?

"All settle down? Right. Now, please find your partner, we are going to have a case discussion session." Yuuri started racing, both his mind and his heart. He turned behind and caught Murata.

"Murata… should we…?"

"Too bad, Shibuya, I just agreed to pair up with Mizuki," He grinned, his finger pointing towards a long-haired girl on their left.

"You traitor…" Understanding Murata's natural as a womanizer, he shook his head and turned back again. Students were starting to move around, finding their partner. Anxious, his gaze fell upon the blonde's seat with the exception that he couldn't find the owner. His eyes widened as the girls who had gathered around him previously came back to him.

"Yuuri, do you want to be my partner?" Saya said, her eyes twinkling. In the darkness, unbothered by anyone, the blonde have seen it in his eyes.

"I…"

"Yuuri, choose me." Another girl gave a push at Saya.

"No, me." That was the third one.

"Um…" Yuuri was starting to perspire. More girls were coming.

"Be my partner, please."

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram isn't pairing up with you right?" The raven black let his eyes surveyed the class again. The prince was still nowhere to be found. Had he found his partner…?

"Well…"

"Who said he isn't?" Stupefied, Yuuri turned. The voice was from behind him and it was unmistakably Wolfram. It was as if a huge stone was unburdened from his shoulder when he confirmed it. The prince was crossing his arms, looking as serious as usual. The females gave up and left in seconds in search of others.

"Wolf…"

Wolfram walked past his side and took the empty seat beside the raven black, who was still gaping.

"How long are you planning to stand there? I'll start off the questions if you don't sit down now."

"I thought…"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not apologizing. I'm joining with you because I don't want you to run off with other girl." Yuuri followed his gaze over to the vacant chair behind the class, only then did Yuuri realize that William was absent.

"After all, we are still in the relationship," Yuuri's heart gave a jolt when their eyes met, Wolfram winked.

"It wasn't your fault I guessed… I'm sorry about yesterday," Yuuri said, abashed and apologetic. Taken aback by that, Wolfram blinked before he smiled.

"Apology accepted, C'mon. Let's start it."

His mouth twisted, Yuuri plunged down onto his own place again and flipped open to the said page. Upon seeing the text, he remembered the conversations with Conrad.

"Wolf… about Conrad…" Yuuri started off again. He was hesitating whether if he should tell him about his new-gained knowledge about the rape…

"What do you think about this?" Wolfram cut across before he could start, his fingers pointing somewhere at the book. He could tell that Wolfram doesn't seem to be in the mood of listening to his past trauma, he decided to avoid it at the very least. But he didn't want to give up yet.

"Conrad really cares for you."

Wolfram lowered his book onto the table and looked across at Yuuri.

"So, he told you." Cringing slightly at the sudden change of tone of the prince, Yuuri gulped and replied.

"He told me… but he…" Yuuri's voice trailed off weakly. Now, he wasn't sure how to continue this. He had a sixth sense that Wolfram would snort at him if he said that Conrad didn't mean harm. And he understood that those words wouldn't help the situation to get any better.

"Yuuri, we are in the middle of a class, please don't talk about private matters here."

The teenager intended to fight back but found the eyes of their tutor following them. Sulking, he pulled a face and mumbled under his breath.

"You're really a spoilt lord brat." Clearly, the prince heard the insult.

"Don't call me a brat, wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Just shut up." Silence was between them as they decided to scan over the paragraph on their page. Even though Yuuri felt like arguing with the blonde, he did as he was told. Wolfram was really a spoilt lord brat and nothing will change his view towards the blonde. Half-raged, he took out his pen and started writing down his ideal solutions for the case, which he had an image in his head that Wolfram might probably deny later.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?" Yuuri cocked his head towards the blonde.

"Lend me your pen."

"What happened to yours?" Yuuri asked as he drew out another blue ball pen from his pencil case briskly.

"I broke it." Yuuri opened his mouth in astonishment while handing over it. Wolfram must have been really angry to be able to break such a thing built of strong structure.

Hands outstretched to get the offered pen, Wolfram irritated brow flinched at the face of the double black whose mouth was hanging opened. He snatched over the pen and buried himself into his book before throwing another word at the wimp.

"Don't ask."

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri unburdened the bag, throwing it across the room where it bounced and sat silently on his bed. It seemed like everything was back to normal with Wolfram. At least, to his relief, Wolfram wasn't angry anymore about the slap. However, things between the blonde and Conrad wasn't solved yet. He looked down at the blue pendant hanging on his neck. The white ivy encased inside the crystal glass was shining under the light as he turned the angle. Smiling, he took it off before going into the washroom for his bath.

"Yuu-chan! Mr. Weller is here!"

Half-an-hour later, he was drying his hair with the towel. His hands caught the blue pendant and slid it back onto his neck. He threw open the door and walked down the stairs to greet the original owner of the blue pendant.

"How long are you staying here this time?"

"Two months."

"That's great!" Yuuri exclaimed, joining in the conversation.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Everything changed when I was gone," Conrad reminisced to Yuuri, who was sitting alone in the garden, admiring the bright moon shining under the dark curtain of the sky until Conrad came. The crickets were humming their tune, composing an unknown song alongside.

"Things changed, Conrad."

"Including you?" Yuuri laughed.

"People don't change as easily as they wished."

"You haven't return to baseball team by any chance, have you?"

Spinning the glass in his hands, his black eyes rolled up into the sky before saying.

"Technically, I did. It was your brother who forced me back."

"Wolfram did?"

Yuuri nodded. He cocked his head sideway to his godfather and smiled.

"He didn't even ask for my permission about it."

"That brings me back something. Yuuri, I had forgotten to ask you yesterday."

"…?"

"Are you in a relationship with Wolfram?" A smile was on his face. Yuuri felt himself sweating.

"No… it's not like that. I was saved by him… It was just a deal we made." On meeting his orbs, Yuuri flunked his hands. "It's not what you think. We're not really in love with each other. He's stubborn, selfish and arrogant…" Yuuri enumerated the attributes he have seen in the blonde on his fingers, stopping halfway when Conrad shook his head.

"You haven't known him well enough to judge him so, Yuuri. Even though he looks like it, he doesn't mean his bites."

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Lying on the bed with his head resting on the pillow, he heard the front door opened and closed. Darkness looming over the space of his room, the only thing that light up his room was the dim moonlight that found its way through the thin-sheeted curtain. Noises could be heard from the dining room downstairs. He sat up straight few seconds later when the footsteps outside the door became clearer. He frowned at the wooden door. The held breathe in his throat was exhaled when it became distinct again.

Xxxx **Cheri **xxxX

The brunette excused himself from the room after reporting to them where he had gone to. The blonde lady strolled over the room to her first child, who was standing by the window, looking out. She stopped at his sides, knowing that unlike her other sons, Gwendal would hate it the most to be hug when there was a maid standing by the door. Besides, that was not their issues now.

"Are you worried about Wolfram?"

"Aren't you worried too, Mother?"

"Yes…"

"If what Conrad said was true, then…"

Cheri held onto his arms, stopping him from continuing.

"Don't. He shouldn't know about this yet…"

"But Mother."

"Let him live his life here without that burden for some more time."

"We don't have that much time left."

"I know."

"Should I send him back early before things get worse?" Gwendal questioned. Cheri shook her head.

"Let him be, that's the very least we can do for him."

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

The phone was vibrating incessantly on Murata's hand. He glanced out the window, ignoring it. It have been ringing non-stop for the last half an hour. Murata, who was bored of the ringtone, had turned it to silent mode.

"I'm tired of taking care of you…" he whispered softly before looking down at the caller's name again. His hands trembled slightly. Hesitantly, he moved his fingers over and hung up the call. He sighed, imagining the blonde growling in irritation.

But, on a second thought, he probably wouldn't feel anything. He has everything he needed there, a man who loved him unconditionally. Why would he bother him, a secret lover, who he could dispose at anytime he liked?

His heart twitched again at the fact that was haunting him ever since he found out the truth.

Shinou was a two timer and he have been deceived by him all these time.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Crawling, he brought himself nearer to the switch on the mattress. In the darkness, he fumbled with the location of the switch in his mind. When he finally located it, he flicked it opened and found his cell phone that was on his table. Grabbing on the cell phone, he typed in the message, wanting the wimp to get up early tomorrow so that he wouldn't have to wait for him. Only when he pressed on the 'send' button did he realize that there was no more credit in his phone. Cursing, he threw it aside and got up on his feet.

Peering with cautious as he let the door opened, he confirmed that no one was on the corridor. Wolfram tiptoed across the corridor, heading for the fixed telephone downstairs when he heard the voice.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, for the trouble of asking you to tolerate Wolfram's behavior."

Silence… he pressed his ears at the door of Conrad's bed room.

Just in time to hear a continuous laugh from his brother.

Closing his eyes, he unplugged his ear from the door and turned. The direction was opposite from where he intended to head few minutes ago. Something ugly have erupted in his stomach. And this time, he recognized it.

He flung opened his door and crossed his room, before throwing himself onto the bed, his head hitting the soft linen. His eyes opened slightly, flashes of the evening events entered his brain.

That evening, the reason why he had gone overboard with Conrad… he finally found the answer.

He recognized better now, of the second emotion that he was feeling the most aside from anger.

It was jealousy.

It was jealousy that had driven him over the edge.

He was extremely jealous of the relationship Yuuri and Conrad have.

… **TBC …**


	7. His reason

**Title: My Fake Boyfriend**

**Chapter 7: His Reason**

**Written by: Lisse08**

Hands on the driving steer, Wolfram stole a sideway glance at his 'boyfriend'. He had a strong urge to ask Yuuri about his meeting with his brother last night but he swallowed it back whenever it came to his lips. The other boy, his palm was supporting his chin, looking out through the window at the trees that were whizzing by, his expressions unreadable. Faltered, emerald eyes focused back on the busy road. His mind was in a total mess.

The trap that he had set up to trick William, it seemed to have backfired on him.

Xxxx **WolfYuu **xxxX

"Where's our first class?" Wolfram asked.

"Second floor. It's Science," Yuuri pointed towards the stairs, indicating that they should climb up. Groaning, Wolfram followed. He wouldn't care if sciences did bring advantages to their world, making his live easier. All he knew was that he hated science. During exam period, this was the subject that turned his life akin to hell.

"It's not that bad…" Yuuri said as his feet touched the foot of the stairs, the blonde on his left.

"Shhh!" Wolfram hissed. With a fierce jolt, Yuuri felt himself being grasped at his arms. His body wheeled around and found himself within kissing distance with the blonde. He balanced himself, pressing his hands onto the wall while letting his other hand being held as it was in the blonde's. His eyes staring into the deep green orbs, his heart was pumping.

"W..Wo…?"

Wolfram eyed him seriously and mouthed the word that put Yuuri's muscles on hyper-alert rate. Even without looking, he could sense the pair of eyes that was staring dagger at him and were burning a hole at the back of his skull. He shut his eyes, inhaling silently at the close contact with the blonde. However, instead of calming his heart down, he felt adrenaline coursing through his body, the heart racing even faster at the flowery scent of the prince. He tensed.

Wolfram darkened his gaze at William who was walking towards them, his hands on Yuuri was tight. He knew his vital organ was beating until he felt like it would burst, but whether if it was due to his insecure feelings at facing Yuuri or his fear at William, he didn't know. They shared the eye contact, both burning with sheer determination, before William broke it. With one last killing glare at the double black, he smirked, walked pass the couple without a word and took the stairs up. The smirk remained in his head, troubling Wolfram.

Yuuri opened his eyes, more than to avoid staring right into the mesmerizing green eyes than anything else, he directed his gaze ahead at the white wall. He sensed no movement at all behind him, but strangely he could feel the atmosphere lighted almost immediately.

"Is he gone?" Yuuri whispered, looking unnerved.

"Yuuri, stay close to me for the rest of the week. I'm afraid he's up to something."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Stay with me, alright? I don't want to feel guilty for your injury." His tone was notably firm.

"Fine," Yuuri said briskly and distanced himself from the prince instantaneously. If Wolfram insisted on giving him protections, he wouldn't mind it. He just didn't fancy the idea of being too close to the blonde.

Xxxx **MuraKen** xxxX

Dropping his bag onto the seat behind, he sunk onto his chair. The numbers were circling in his mind.

38 missed calls! 38!

He had switched off the phone last night. Tired of those disturb, he cut off the connection with the hope of gaining the peace he needed and at the same time, hoping that it would snap off Shinou's determination of getting through to Murata. It had succeeded indeed on the part for his peace.

But, he didn't expect Shinou's persistence has become that great.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

The moment the classes were over, surprisingly, Yuuri was the one who took the initiative to find him first.

"Are you going home?" Yuuri asked.

"Nope, Kendo club."

"Kendo?"

"I'm a member of it," Wolfram said, putting his last book into his bag. Yuuri raised his brows.

"You are active."

"Didn't I say you know nothing about me?" Wolfram sighed. Transfixed, Yuuri stared at the prince's back. The similar scene evoked his memories from somewhere.

"_What do you understand about me? Nothing!"_

"Did you happen to learn Kendo to protect yourself… after that incident?" Yuuri whispered.

Stunned, Wolfram stopped his movement. Yuuri slapped his palm over his mouth, realizing that he made another mistake again. Wolfram however, smiled moments later and threw a look at the wimp.

"You could say so," Relief swept over Yuuri. He jogged a few steps forward to be on par with the blonde. Deciding to take the chance when Wolfram was in the good mood, he continued before the topic was changed.

"Conrad is only staying for two months. It's so rare for him to visit, can't you…?"

"Why did you quit baseball?" Wolfram ceased his walking. His clear, calculating eyes moved curiously over to Yuuri.

"Eh? ... I…" Yuuri looked away, loss of words.

"You wouldn't tell me, right? Yuuri, everyone hides their secrets in their heart. There were hurt that they don't wish others to touch. So, please don't talk about it…"

"That's not right," Yuuri protested. "I can tell you about it, but it's only that I will be embarrassed by the reason behind it…" Wolfram's eyes never left him.

"Try me," Yuuri scanned him, finding no marks of sneer or tease. He took a deep breath and decided to split it out.

"When I was back in the high school, a first year student subbed in for a regular player. He missed catching the ball." He stopped. Wolfram strained his ears, listening intently.

"Due to that error, the other team came from behind and we lost. After the game ended, the coach said, "If you can't catch that ball, you should just quit. A kid like you has no qualification to play baseball!" He said it so loud that even the other team heard him." He paused again.

"Then?"

"Then I punched him."

"You… What?!" Wolfram rounded his eyes, his high voice attracted several girls turning at them. Yuuri put his fingers in front of his lips before frantically looked around and smiled sheepishly. Seeing that, Wolfram pulled Yuuri and brought him over to another corner. His minds were now reformulating Yuuri's personalities.

"You did what?" Wolfram questioned again after ensuring that they were alone.

"I punched him," Yuuri repeated. "I told him, "You're the one who doesn't have the qualifications!"" Wolfram gasped.

"Yuuri…"

"I understand if the coach was trying to light a fire under the team. But that was different. I was trying to fill void in my life, so I was really sensitive to that kind of remark." Silence came.

'You did it… for your friend…?' Wolfram thought. He was amazed by that. Of all people, Yuuri was the last person in his mind to have the nerve of hitting a coach. A conclusion came to him. His eyes softened before he knew it.

Yuuri wasn't as wimpy as he thought.

The double black noticed it. He craned his head here and there around the blonde.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram blushed. His heart was hammering when he stared into the wimp's face. He turned away, knowing that the chemical reaction was working again.

"You're really something," Wolfram muttered.

He heard the laugh and smiled internally. He found himself enjoying that laugh more often than ever.

"Then, you…?" Wolfram dropped his smile.

"I still stand on my point, so, I will not talk about it." Wolfram closed his eyes, but he held the image of Yuuri's frowning brows and angered face in his brain. He was correct when he heard him.

"Fine, then, I won't ask again."

Yuuri gave up, this time, for real. Wolfram's stubbornness was eating at ending of his nerves. He was slowly catching the idea that when the prince says 'no', he means 'NO'. Pulling a face, he directed his face away. A shift beside him had him aware that the blonde have started moving again without waiting for him. Panicked, he hastened and picked up his paces, trailing behind him wordlessly. Sulking rather to himself, his hands reached into his pocket.

"I told you everything about my story. And usually, people would response nicely by telling back theirs. You're really a Wagamama-pu (selfish loafer)," Yuuri mumbled softly.

"Did you say something?" Wolfram cried.

"Nothing." the reply was fast. Too fast.

"I heard it! Something about 'pu' or…? What did you say?" Wolfram shouted, turning to face him.

"There! I found you!" A female voice invaded in between their conversation. Wolfram spun around, for the voice was from behind him while Yuuri stretched his neck.

A girl whom Yuuri spotted as Saya stopped them in front. She greeted Wolfram but the person whom she wanted to speak to, was apparently not him but rather his partner. She tilted her head above the prince and smiled abashed when she saw the black hair. Hurriedly, she jogged behind towards Yuuri. Wolfram's emerald eyes flashed sideway with fire burning in the orbs.

"Yuuri… Mr. Adelbert wanted to see you in his office…"

"I…" Yuuri glanced at the blonde, as if seeking for approval. The response was none. Yuuri interpreted that as a good sign.

"I'll be heading there, thanks." She bowed politely before heading off. Yuuri gingerly took a few steps forward, amused to find out that the prince's golden hair leveled with his shoulder. For once, he was glad. He smacked himself internally. Wolfram's height is not his concern!

"Wolf…?"

A huff was heard. Yuuri blinked in surprise.

"See you!"

"?? …" He was still in bewilderment when the blonde sprinted off without further dismissal.

"Are you still angry about that? Really! Wagamama-pu!"

He turned towards his own direction, shaking his head at Wolfram's unpredictable behavior.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

He stalled into the building situated opposite their usual classrooms.

"Shibuya!" There was an awfully lots of people who was stopping him today. Annoyed, he turned and found himself face to face with two muscular boys.

"Could you help me get the ladder from the storeroom?"

"Can't you get it yourself? I'm in a hurry," Yuuri said, noting the strength they were displaying on their body.

They raised their brows dangerously, a small move that was enough to send shiver down his spine.

"Um… I'll get it…" He swallowed his unsatisfied grump in his throat and ran east towards the torn-down storeroom.

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked in slight surprise. The blonde was slanting against the school's gate. The emerald eyes flashed towards him grimly. Shinou was quite a resemblance of Wolfram. That was no wonder, because they were relatives. Murata strode over to the man and dragged him by his forearms out from the vicinity. His appearance was attracting a lot of attentions.

"What are you doing here?" Murata repeated. Shinou slackened the grip and looked at the boy teasingly.

"Because you aren't answering my calls, so I come to see you myself, is that wrong?"

Murata's smile surfaced without him knowing about it. He however, was able to control it, for the pain that his boyfriend caused was still there.

"I didn't know you have time for me," Murata said.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I gave all my time to the one I loved," Shinou protested.

"I'm not the one who you should be wasting your time with, go back to your boyfriend," Murata said and turned away.

"My Ken, I apologized for lying to you, but do believe that I love you," Shinou grabbed onto his arm, so that he couldn't leave him like last time.

"I have been talking to him about it ever since we started going out, but you see, he was not willing to break it with me. He went to pub and drank himself to half-death after I told him that, he wouldn't want to resume his normal life and he wouldn't want to take his food too unless I was there. I couldn't take that photo out because of this. I was afraid that he would kill himself. I couldn't leave him like that."

"Aren't you kind?" Murata smiled in his deep sorrow, not wanting to look into his eyes directly because he was scared that he would lose the determination to leave him if he did it. "But your gentleness is breaking my heart."

Xxxx** Wolfram **xxxX

Nearly everyone in the kendo club noticed the deadly aura that was evolving around the blonde. He was using a strength way above what he was supposed to be, and he didn't go easy on any of his friends when sparring. Wolfram von Bielefeld, even though a second year in their club, had managed to won them a medal in their previous match in the interschool competition. Everyone knew his ability and usually, Wolfram would only use half of his strength when sparring, but not for today. He was going on his full force. His hits were precise, fierce and killing.

And now, that was the fourth one Wolfram had defeated in a row with just two strikes.

"Bielefeld, you should take a rest." The captain advised.

"Rubbish. I'm not tired. I can take more." He tightened his grips around the wood, making other members cringed. He was burning. This anger, he have known it all along when it came. This was the third time. It was Yuuri who caused this anger in him again.

"Bielefeld! Your boyfriend…"

"Yuuri?"

"I just saw him walking into the storeroom where William entered a minute before he did."

Without finishing for his friend to catch his breath, he cursed and threw his stick down onto the floor. It landed in a soft thump. He rushed out in a twinkle of an eye.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The stitches of pain on his side were profound when he perspired to catch his breath, chest heaving. After taking in a lungful of air, he looked up to find the wooden ladder. He marched in further, when all he spotted around him were racks, racks and more racks that were used to store gymnasium and sports materials. He supposed the tools related to building would be stored inside.

Waving his hands in the air as a mechanic fan, he coughed at the dust flying around as he took his steps. His eyes were darting from racks to racks. The high windows were sending shafts of light down upon them. He began to spot heavier tools such as hammers and several more brooms hanging at the corner end. As if silently hinting him over, Yuuri complied and hurried forwards, passing through one rack after another, of those which he was certain that the ladder was in none of those. Until he came to a final haul in front of the rows of brooms. He looked from left to right. And there, he spotted it, the finely lined metallic ladder that perched itself against the wall on his right.

His face brightened at the thought of being able to get out of there early. It was giving him creeps. He took three steps forward until he heard his name being called by a voice that sent spasm in his heart muscles.

"Yuuri! You here? Yuuri!!"

He turned.

Having no idea what Wolfram was doing there, he cleared his throat, wanting to answer his call. But they did not even reach his throat. He heard dimmed whisperings, followed closely by a rattling sound that growled louder and louder in his ears. Alarmed, he turned to the source in time to see three shadows through the gaps between the red pails. Another alarm rang in his brain, as the rattling sound was finally tracked down by him. He raised his head, staring wide-eyed at the rack that was about to crush down upon his body like a helpless tiny ant, unarmed.

"Yuuri!!!"

He was slammed backwards into the ground. Spots of light burst in front of his eyes and for a moment all breathe seemed to have gone from his body. Clutching onto his head, he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. Mass weight was on him. He shifted a little, shielding his head from the scattered pails as they continued to hit the ground incessantly. Cry of pain that did not belong to him were mixed in the falling sounds. It was like being dumped by a full bucket of ice as he remembered the reason why he turned before everything went out of control, his body went cold.

"Wolf!"

The lithe figure he was holding in his hands, he could clearly feel it now. Tightening the grips onto the squirming blonde, Yuuri twisted his body together with it and forced them both to stumble further into the wall, making sure that he took the upper position when he stopped. With a few more landing beside him and the last pail that hit his back marked its end.

Despite the pain, he remained mobile until he ensured everything was silence. Raising his head, he opened his eyes and looked up. They did not sustain a direct hit from the rack, thanks to its position that was situated at the immediate next to the wall. It was now slanting against the wall. He looked around, to his utter horror, to realize that the pails that had fallen on them were paints. Some of the contents were oozing out, creating the thick, opaque and sticky flow on the floor, the colors unable to be differentiated. His uniform was stained. And so was the one bellow him.

Jolting, he maneuvered himself up to a sitting position, pushing off the pails around and getting closer to the blonde.

"Wolf, are you hurt?"

That was a bad question, he knew. But he had no other question came to his mind as he struggled to get the whimpering blonde up around his torso. He wouldn't need the answer. The scene explained everything. Shocked, he noticed the yellow paint on Wolfram's pale face and some open cut on his cheeks when he stumbled, the blood seeping out from the wounds.

"Oh no…" Anxieties filled him.

He fumbled around his pockets, looking for soft textile that could serve to wipe off the blood. There was none. While fumbling around for it, he felt himself being grabbed on his shoulder. He lifted his eyes into a pair of furious looking green eyes. Wolfram gritted his teeth and swooped. He was unable to react as Wolfram strike his face with open palm the next second.

"Are you nuts?! What the hell do you think you're doing? I really can't take my eyes off you for even one minute!"

Transfixed, he was speechless against the slap Wolfram had issued at his cheek. His cheekbone was burning. Why was Wolfram angry now…?

"Didn't it ever occur to you that this is a trap? You're not only a wimp, you're helpless as well, aren't you? Look at these." Wolfram pointed his trembling fingers at the brooms that were lining in a row nicely on the wall. Yuuri's gaze was unchanged, shocked and unresponsive.

"There are brooms here, brooms," Stressing on the 'S' with a hiss, he averted his fingers towards the ladder that Yuuri had intended to grab. "Why would there be a single ladder being churned in between them?! Where were the other ladders?!"

"I had warned you, didn't I? HOW COULD YOU TRUST PEOPLE SO EASILY?!" Yuuri felt himself shaking at the high decibel voice as Wolfram roared his last words. The wall was deflecting each word back to his ears clearly before it diminished to an eerie silence. Heavy breathing was heard and it soon turned shallow.

The expressionless gaze was ignited at the tears that were forming in the blonde's eyes.

Xxxx **ShinouMura **xxxX

"You still love me, don't you?" Murata's spirit was shaken deeply by the question. His eyes gazed at the sinking sun ahead of him, unable to make any move. That was so unfair. He groaned inwardly.

Shinou sensed less resisting like before. Knowing that he must have grasped on the weak point, he continued.

"Give me some more time, I promise you I will break off with him completely."

"If it was because of me, then, you wouldn't need to do so. I don't like the fact that I'm the one who hurt your boyfriend's feelings." Murata turned back finally, the gaze fell upon those emerald eyes. Just like he thought, the yellowish-red sun was illuminating his boyfriend's hair, bringing out the charming prince's smile.

"No, it was not you. You must know that he was the one who was with me through my darkest time in my life. I was in debt with him, all that left with for him was only my sympathy. There was no love. My love is for you." He was falling into it again. The binding spell set by the prince. This time, it undid him completely. His hammering heart beat was growing whereas his power earlier was lessening along with the hands that had pulled him closer to his boyfriend.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Does it hurt…?" Even though unable to comprehend the reason behind the anger, Yuuri brought his hands up to the dirty face. He found himself unable to breathe the next second. The wind gushed through in his ears, mixed with the fragrant that he had missed. He blinked to see the golden blonde's hair down, the weight on his chest. Wolfram had flung himself onto Yuuri, his hands locking around his neck.

"I'm glad I got here in time..."

The strange penetrating shiver transmitted in Yuuri's spine, feeling as if he was experiencing December cold.

The meaning behind all these explosive anger, as it hit his logical brain at an extreme slow rate, Yuuri's heart lightened too. This time alone, Yuuri understands and tolerates the selfishness of the blonde, even the pain of slap that was still lingering on his cheek. He smiled, 'let that be a payback for slapping him last time. We're equal.' Warmness was forming in pool in his heart, slowly defrosting the cold earlier. He embraced the blonde as close as possible, offering comfort, for that was what he deserved.

"Thank you, Wolf. I'm sorry for…"

Because,

All the while before and when Wolfram was seeking for him in the storeroom,

Wolfram must have…

"… getting you worried sick about me."

Xxxx **ShinouMura **xxxX

"Why did it always end up like this?" Murata joked, crashing into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Because you can never from escape me," Shinou answered. His hands were stroking the double black's locks. He was glad to be able to repossess his belonging.

"Guess so… But there's still one thing that I need to do." Murata said solemnly.

Shinou let go of the double black to have a clearer look of what he meant. Murata's intense stare was at him. The next thing he sensed, there was a sharp staking pain on his nose. He yelped.

"What was that for?" Shinou shouted, wiping off the smear of blood that was trailing down with the back of his hand. He blinked back at the reddish copper liquid as if it was the first time he had seen it before looking back at the bespectacled boy.

"Now, I felt better." Murata chuckled.

There was a silence between them, Murata stole a peek at the prince from the corner of his eyes. Seeing the blonde being absorbed in his own shock and realization, he laughed again.

"You brat," Shinou commented and hooked the teenager into his arms.

"I thought I had gone really easy on you. That kind of mistake should have deserved more than just a punch."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up for you."

"Wish I was the one with you back then," Murata laughed softly.

"You're with me now." He lifted the boy's chin up and intended to plant a soft kiss on his lips. But Murata pushed at his chest, refusing to receive it. Shinou blinked back in dismay. Murata met his gaze and grimaced.

"You're not having any of them until I forgive you."

'Translation, until I had ended my other relationship.' Shinou thought. He shook his head, bemused. Snuggling his lover in deeper to his chest instead, he smiled and rested his head on Murata's.

"Sorry… and thanks for not saying anything about 'breaking up with me'…"

…**TBC…**

**A/N I still feel a little bit strange about ShinouMura but since I started it, there's no turning back. And well, I have reasons for writing this couple. You'll know why in future. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Next chapter… His Mischievousness**

**A class trip… A wimp leader… And a camera??**


	8. His Mischievousness

**Title: My Fake Boyfriend**

**Chapter 8: His Mischievousness**

**Written by: Lisse08**

"Lucky it wasn't a direct hit, so the injuries weren't serious," the purple-haired woman who had her hair braided behind her back said as she finished cleaning the blonde's face and tending to several more cuts on his right hand. Wolfram snorted from the sharp odor of the disinfectants that filled the infirmary room. After brushing off the sleeves back down to its original length which he had rolled up minutes before for examination, he looked around to see Gisela coming back to him.

"Though there're going to be bruises, you must expect those for the next few weeks on your limbs and your back." She offered him small white container. Wolfram took it with a soft mumble of thanks.

"Dab that on the bruises two times a day, it will hasten the healing." Yuuri who was standing beside smiled with relief.

"I'm not going to die from that, wimp." Wolfram said and flashed an annoying look at him. If it was not because Wolfram was sitting on the school's clinic's bed, Yuuri would have gladly laughed. But, he didn't.

"I'm not a wimp." Wolfram huffed and made no further remarks.

"Thanks, Gisela san." Yuuri thanked the girl who smiled and was repacking the bottles of iodine back into the kits.

"Wait." Wolfram voiced.

"Why?" Yuuri asked, wondering if there were still any untended wounds. The prince's eyes hardened.

"Gisela, check him." His heart particularly leapt out when Wolfram shot his forefinger into his face.

"Me…? I'm…" Wolfram cut across him.

"I didn't forget the one who was hit by the remaining pails. I know you got hit. I felt you jerked." The boy's eyes softened, the usual fierce green gleam were gone, his lips twisted into a tender smile that, Yuuri held his breathe in shock, resembled a lot as Conrad's.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"I told you it's no big deal," Yuuri laughed after Gisela discharged them both. Yuuri received only bruises on his back, there were no damage to any part of his vital organ, luckily. There was no extra uniform for change, but they managed to clean off the paint a little by repeatedly rubbing the spots with clean water. They were now walking out from the building, the sun hiding itself behind the hills at the other side, stretching their shadows long. Yuuri glanced at his boyfriend's bandaged arms before casting him a worried look.

"Wolf, do you want me to call my brother to pick us up instead? I mean…" Picking up the meaning behind the words as he followed his gaze, Wolfram turned away. He didn't want to admit weakness, but with the bruises that he had had on his back and legs, his muscles were sour and the cuts on his arms were indeed still stitching with light pain every moment. It would intensify if he did sudden or aggressive movement or both. Judging on this, he was scared of getting Yuuri into an accident if he lost focus on the road. Clenching his teeth, he nodded.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Shori Shibuya arrived at the school's gate several minutes later with his car. As Yuuri jogged towards his brother with Wolfram lagging behind, his heart was thumping at the explosive look of his brother.

"What the heck!? What happened?" Shori exclaimed at the mess his brother was in.

"I'll explain later, Shori." He turned towards his 'boyfriend' who had reached his side.

"I demand to know what happened, Yuu-chan, and call me oniichan!"

"Shori, I'm alright." Yuuri smiled and nodded towards Wolfram.

"I need you to send him home first before we go back."

His brother frowned and peered at the blonde through his spectacles, his eyes squirming as he neared his face.

"Who are you?" He asked boldly.

"I'm Wolfram, Yuuri's boyfriend!" Wolfram snapped. Yuuri inserted his finger into his ears respectively so that they functioned temporarily as earplugs. He braced himself for the impeding thunderous voice. He watched as his brother's face transformed into the shock expression.

"Yuu-chan! How old are you? You're supposed to be concentrating on your studies. You're too young to get yourself a boy—Bo… Boy… Booy…" Yuuri raised his brows. It impressed him how slow Shori is to realize that Wolfram doesn't have boobs. "B—BOY-BOYFRIEND?!" He pointed at the blonde's face.

"Shori…"

"NO way! Yuu-chan…" His brother wailed. "How could you?"

"Shori," Shori would be nagging for the whole day and they might never be to make it home. But there seemed no way to stop it, Shori started it again.

"I won't allow this. Yuu-chan! You can't be serious, can you?! This is the most…"

Exasperated, Yuuri took in deep breaths and shouted.

"SHORI! Wolfram's tired and he needs rest. If you're not going to stop interrogating, then I'll drive!!" Wolfram jumped at the unusual outburst of the double black.

"Yuu-chan! I won't let you handle my car." His brother did not take any anger of Yuuri's personally.

"Then, shut up and drive." Yuuri mumbled and turned towards Wolfram. Without waiting for a word or command, Yuuri reached out for the blonde's bag. Wolfram let him.

"Sir, sir, is that your car?" The voice caught their attention. It was from the school guard. He pointed towards the single car in the car park which belonged to Wolfram.

"It's mine," Wolfram answered.

"Sorry, but you can't leave it here overnight. No one will be patrolling this school after ten. We'll not be responsible if your car is stolen," He said strictly.

The two teenagers exchanged worried look and Wolfram complied.

"I will drive it. You can leave with your brother."

"I can't do let you do that, Wolf."

"I can't leave my car here."

"Get someone else to drive it back." Yuuri argued. Despite the injuries, Wolfram instinctively moved his hands and rested them on his hips, the significant display of his anger.

"Who is that someone?"

Yuuri glanced from the blonde to his brother before to himself, realizing that neither of them could be that 'someone'. Even if he did know his mistakes, he didn't show it in any obvious way. His face was still hard and determined. Yuuri grabbed onto the bag of Wolfram and threw it into the seat behind his brother's car in a swift motion.

"Anyone, you're coming with me and no argue."

"Yuuri!"

"That's final."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Wolfram shouted as the boy slammed the car door shut. Spark of black gleams danced towards the prince.

"Same reason as yours too when you wanted me to stay with you!" The prince looked unnerved at Yuuri, blinking in a mixture of mild shock and amazement as the words sank into his conscious mind inch by inch. It was bringing back some scenes in him as they went deeper and deeper.

"_Stay with me, alright? I don't want to feel guilty for your injury."_

Warmth embraced his body and the fire from before distinguished as suddenly as it came.

"Do as you wish." Wolfram mumbled and looked away, suppressing the spread of his lips from going any wider.

Few moments later when the reality took over, he was troubled. Yuuri had left him in a tight spot. Who will be that 'someone'?!

He bit his fingernail, thinking. Gwendal who was working as a lawyer late into night undoubtedly was out of question. His mother…? He sighed. His mother didn't know how to drive. It was always her personal driver who took her everywhere for her convenience.

So all that left was…

He nibbled harder. How could he say this…? It was really better to drive himself, he could just bear with it all and… His eyes scanned towards his personal belonging that was secured in the car, out of bound.

'NO.' He vowed silently and took out his phone. He was not going to call him. He had one last resort, Shinou, the distant cousin of his.

There was a long waiting tune before the receiver finally picked it up.

"Shinou?"

Xxxx **ShinouMura **xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"I'm not blind, Shinou," Murata warned without really looking at his respondent. Out of the corner of his eyes, he had sensed the prince edging towards his cheek. Shinou shrugged and raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine," He sighed and retreated to his position. Murata took in the controller and switched off the channel that was showing a lustful, lecherous yaoi sex scene. He knew Shinou was sulking, but he wouldn't care. He needed to understand he was not the kind of guy who forgave easily.

While the next channel showed up a baseball match, Murata stopped tuning. The whole room was filled only with the commentary's voice and cheering of the audience until the phone alerted them. Even though dying to know who the caller was, Murata pretended not to show it.

Shinou chuckled in silence. He grabbed up the phone and showed the vibrating phone into the double black's view. Murata backed away in surprise.

"It's Wolfram."

"I don't recall signing up to be your mother or guard, just pick it up."

"I want to ensure you about it. I'm serious about what I said."

"I don't think it's wise to let him wait."

"Yes. Mother." Shinou added and winked at the glare.

"Shinou?" His cousin's voice reached his ears.

"That was rare of you to call me, Wolfram. Is there anything wrong?"

"I need some help here… My car… I couldn't drive and I need…"

Murata frowned when Shinou's snatched up the controller on the sofa without warning. The prince wasn't concentrating on his phone. That was obvious, he switched the channel… back to the sex scene. Murata nearly shouted in furious.

Shinou, smirking, increased the volume to the loudest. Murata felt blood gushing up to his cheek as the moaning filled the entire room.

Wolfram strained his ears, his face turning red at the recognizable sound.

"…Are you busy?" He stammered.

"What do you think?" Shinou laughed into the phone. Another 'ah…' that was encouraging a nice amount of blood flowing to his groin followed.

"N… N…. Never mind, then. I'll solve this myself." Wolfram said hurriedly and hung it up. His heart was beating like crazy.

Xxxx **ShinouMura **xxxX

"What is that for?" Murata raised his voice over the moans that were shaking every particle of his soul. If switching those channels against his will wasn't enough for him, Shinou was making something even more pissing. He was enjoying the scene!

"Give the controller back. This channel was supposed to be locked!" Murata protested again.

"But you didn't lock it." The green eyes tracked him down.

More blood gushed up. Murata thought he was having fever.

Shinou crawled over on the comfort cushion, nearing him. Murata wasn't moving. His eyes were merely following the blonde. Tensed, Shinou's hands reached out behind and touched his nape.

"The truth is, you want it." Shinou said firmly and pecked softly on the double black's lips. Resisting a little at first, his heart melted as Shinou deepened the kiss. Eventually, he replied the kisses.

Murata's head lolled back and hit against the armrest lightly when the prince smooched down his neck. His hands were fidgeting on his school uniform.

"Um…" A moan left Murata's lips.

Xxxxx (A/N No. I'm not writing any sex scene for now…)

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri noticed the unexplainable redness on the blonde's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

'WHO is that boyfriend of Shinou?!' he shook his head to clear off the imaginary scenes with hard determination. 'Without Shinou, all that left is…'

He shifted towards his 'boyfriend'. Yuuri stared back at the masked worried in the green eyes before succeeded in decoding the blonde's 'SOS' signal, Yuuri smiled.

"I'll call Conrad." He picked out his cell phone for the second time and dialed.

"I'm not thinking about him!" Wolfram snapped instantly, not wanting to be misunderstood, even though there was no misunderstanding to start with.

"Yes, yes." Yuuri laughed at Wolfram's futile fight. His smile was unable to be wiped off as he picked up his cell phone.

This blond was so not straight-forward but that might be his cute point.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

To Yuuri's relief, Conrad didn't question much about the injuries as Shori did. He took over the key from his brother's outstretched hand. While Shori had continued to question Wolfram in a less hostile manner, Yuuri dragged Conrad along beside so that their conversation would not overheard by anyone.

"Sorry about the trouble, he got hurt because of me."

"What happened?"

"Let's say I was targeted. But don't worry," Yuuri added quickly as Conrad looked worried. "I'll be careful and about Wolfram, I could only apologize…"

The brunette sighed.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will," Yuuri smiled to reassure him. As his godfather turned away from him, Yuuri stopped him, deciding to better expose to him about it.

"Conrad."

"Yes?" The brown eyes met him. Yuuri softened.

"It's Wolfram's own idea about calling you to drive back his car. I'm only building up this bridge for him," Conrad expressed mild shock before a smile surfaced on his face.

"Yuuri! What are you two talking about?! Shori said, if you're not coming, we're going first!" Yuuri shook his head inwardly as his ear recognized the shout of the blonde. Conrad acknowledged him with a nod of his head. Yuuri gave him his grin and jogged back towards the car, where indeed, both boys had gotten in their seats, peering out through the transparent small window at him.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The couple was assaulted in the store room. This news had travelled to every single corner in the school overnight, not missing an ear. Even Yuuri noticed it when they both stepped in the premises. They were the focal point again when he was receiving the whisperings and staring at the back of his head.

Yuuri took his seat down, watching the blonde aside took his seat simultaneously with him. Wolfram had taken down the bandage on his face, Yuuri sighed. Of course, having a high ego of personality, he wouldn't allow himself to look pathetic. Other than that, just like what Gisela said, patches of yellowish area were forming on the blonde's bare skin on the back of his hand. Yuuri had seen it when Wolfram was driving just now. They were notably visible against the porcelain skin. He watched intently at the angry bruises until it was halfway covered by the sleeves of their uniform. He wondered how much worse it had gotten on the skin that was hidden beneath the black linen.

He opened his eyes in shock. Shit… he hadn't checked his own back this morning and here he was worrying about others. He moved his hands up and towards his back, wanting to feel the location of the bruises by pressing and inducing the pain. He needn't do so. A smack towards his bruised back had answered his question. He choked at the sudden invasive spasm. He thought a few of his bones were shattered.

"Morning!"

"Murata!" Yuuri yelped as his best friend waved those hands that had just committed the crime in a victorious manner.

"God, Murata! Do you have to do that?" Murata laughed. Yuuri continued to rub the sore, glaring at him.

"I heard about it. Care to fill me in with the details?" he continued and sat down.

"Don't remind me about it…"

"Oh, C'mon…" Murata urged.

"Murata," Yuuri wore a serious face that succeed in catching Murata's attention. He narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that?" Yuuri pointed a finger over at the bruise on his neck.

"What?" The boy followed his direction and looked at himself but still didn't find the source.

"That." Yuuri repeated and stood up, now pointing nearer to it. He squirmed at the shape as he drew closer. It wasn't that obvious because of the collar, but now that he came closer to examine it, it was similar to…

Wide-eyed, Murata jumped and turned his back at him.

"I think I heard Mizuki calling me, see you later ne, Shibuya."

"There was no one calling for you, Murata, come back here and tell me what that is!"

'He's really clueless, isn't he?!?' Murata shouted inside while running away.

Yuuri stopped as he spotted the golden-haired boy entering the class. William strolled in and Yuuri's eyes immediately swept over to the prince. Murata's problem was forgotten, his own sank in. His heart was beating against his chest powerfully. Even though they had never talked about it, he knew, Wolfram would not let William go that easily. As he expected, he saw the prince's eyes were following his foe direction. The other boy who would only take a few steps noticed his lover's presence. He looked up and seemed to be surprised at the blond injury on his face. Wolfram took the chance and stood up in a trice, his gaze truculent. A faint memory rippled through his face. The profile on William's face, he was reminding him of someone but he couldn't see it. He discarded the thoughts.

"Wolfram."

"You have the nerve to be here?" Wolfram snubbed. For a person who was about to explode, he was considered to be controlling his manner quite well.

"What did I say about the consequences if you pick on Yuuri?" Wolfram asked again, Yuuri's legs had reacted rather on instinct as he noticed the threat in Wolfram's tone. He rose up from his chair and trotted over to his boyfriend.

William was teetering. At the closer distance, Yuuri saw his face flushed red from anger and embarrassment.

"You thought I was joking?" Wolfram shouted, the voice was drawing attentions. Yuuri tucked at his arm.

"Forget it."

"How can I forget this? Yuuri, you're the one who he wanted to hurt, if it wasn't for me, you could have…"

"I'm sorry." William said.

"I don't accept it!" Wolfram yelped, deflect his arm away and pointed towards him, "You, William, You are on my second-hated list from the time when you injured Yuuri and me!"

"You can't do that, Wolfram," William hissed. "You know I did this because I want you."

"What's going on here?" Students scrambling back to their seat when they heard Mr. Adelbert's voice, the only exceptions were Wolfram, William and Yuuri. Wolfram and William were sharing the eye contact, both gleaming with frustrated anger, while Yuuri was glancing back and forth between them.

"You three, return to your place. Class is starting." Yuuri was the first to budge. As he sat down, William had moved as well, his eyes burning, while Wolfram simply plunged down.

His gangs were whispering behind him, William calmed them down.

"Don't fuss."

He looked back at the blonde, his rage churning. If his boss was able to get this blonde, he would too.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Right, Shibuya Yuuri, Why didn't you show up yesterday when I called you?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, something happened…" Yuuri stood up immediately to answer the question.

"Well, everyone, next week, we're going for a class trip in Bandaria Island for three days, two nights. The main objective was for you all to observe the wild plants and applied the sciences we had studied in the book to the real life. You will have the chance… Silence please!" The teacher raised his voice to cover over the enthusiastic chattering. He continued as the voice had lowered to his ideal level. "You'll have the chance to see for yourself the real thing as those in the textbook. This is not a fun journey, outing, holiday or anything you wished to call. I want report to be passed up two weeks after the outing. Write down what you had seen and learnt. Attendance is compulsory! We will be departing first by school cab at five in front of the school gate."

"We are expected to reach the labor at seven o'clock. We will continue our journey to the island by ship and it will take another one hour to be there. This time, I had chosen Yuuri Shibuya as the leader." Yuuri's excited heart bursted when all the eyes in the class darted towards him. "You're responsible not only for their safety, but also to count the number of heads from time to time."

"Clear?" Yuuri gulped and nodded. That was a heavy responsibility he held. He had never been a leader before, and thus was surprised to be given this job. Nevertheless, that didn't stop his raising spirit. Now, he was looking forward it more and more. He just hoped that he wouldn't mess it up like a wimp that day. Wimp! His eyes widened and turned towards the blonde.

Wolfram seemed to be in deep thought.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

The sickening motion that was churning in his insides, he could feel it as if he was really experiencing it. He shuddered as his mind formulated the calculations.

Ship + Sea + Travelling

Equal to

Seasick

Plant + Biology + Report

Equal to

Headache

Seasick + Headache + William + A wimp as leader

Equal to

Disaster

He sighed. It was a thin chance that he would be enjoying this trip.

Xxxx** Yuuram **xxxX

The atmosphere was tensing. Yuuri fidgeted as he glanced at the blonde who was maneuvering the gear. To avoid further commotion with William, Yuuri had forcefully dragged Wolfram out from the classroom straight away when the first bell rang. Now, Wolfram was sulking at his wimpy manner, running away from enemy like that wasn't what Wolfram von Bielefeld would do.

"I think he likes you," Yuuri started by testing the intensity of anger the prince was in with that remark.

"But I don't," Wolfram growled. 'That is a good start. At least he's answering my question.'

"He only wished you to return the love, there's nothing wrong. Even though his way to express it was wrong, but, you should forgive him."

"Yuuri, don't you get the point? If I forgive him this time, he would exaggerate, thinking that I will always forgive him for everything he did, he might do something even serious to harm you. If you're not sitting here, but lying in the hospital bed now, will you forgive him?"

"I never wished to be your boyfriend," Yuuri twisted his head aside, looking out the passing scenery and muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Better be that way, wimp. Or else I'll be the one breaking your bones first."

"Don't call me a wimp."

"I'm calling it because you're one." Wolfram snapped.

"I wondered who was the one crying on my shoulder yesterday?" Yuuri said, making himself sounded as causal as possible while looking at the reactions of the other. The effect was immediate. The blonde's face had turned into a tomato red.

"Shut up!"

Yuuri's smile split into a wide grin. This was the second time he seen this expression.

He was finding himself loving this kind of reactions from Wolfram more and more.

"I wished I had a camera now so that I could take down this picture." Yuuri teased happily, suppressing his laugh. Wolfram snorted and after a transient period, his lips curled up into a smile.

"I wondered how the wimpy leader is going to handle the class next week." Yuuri froze. "Ah. I would have imagined what you would look like, begging for my help on your knees. Thoughts like that can keep my brain occupied for awhile." To his upmost annoy, Wolfram had hummed out a tune.

"Don't worry, this time, I'll be sure to bring a camera to shot down _**your**_ picture," the prince counterattacked with his killer smirk.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and casted a heated glare at him.

This prince really peeved him off sometimes.

… **TBC …**

**A/N Next chapter, His Childishness**

**We know Wolfram get childish most of the time, but how far does he go in the next chap?**


	9. His Childishness

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 9: His Childishness**

**Written by Lisse08**

**A/N Reply to **LordOnEarth, OC is original character, meaning that character is created by the author and does not appear in the anime/manga itself. AU is Alternative universe, meaning a different settings from the original anime, eg in KKM fanfics, putting the characters into a normal school life or a vampire life instead of the Shin Makoku life. Hope I'm not wrong. For more details check out the glossary of fanfiction terms in wiki. And thanks for reviewing everyone. On with the story.

Xxxx

"… And then, he said, _'Don't worry, this time, I'll be sure to bring a camera to shot down your picture,'_!" Yuuri shouted, flaring up even more as he found out that the smirk on the blonde's face had been stored into his long-term memory, unable to be erased. "I can't believe that there's such a person existed in this world!" He swallowed a full glass of soft drink, and settled the fragile paper cup down on the table with such a force that it nearly crumpled.

"Wolfram is a living proof for that." Murata grinned.

Yuuri groaned.

"I can't stand him, he's full of himself, a selfish loafer. I'm telling you! A real one!" He grumbled as his hands grabbed the fries from the packet. "He commands me around, never thought about how busy I might be. Well, even if I'm not that busy as he is. But then, the point is, he did everything without bothering about my feelings. It's as if he was controlling my life. And last week, I missed baseball practice because I had an errand to run for Mother, and guess what did he do? He ignored me, for the rest of the day!" Yuuri continued to stuff in a few more fries into his mouth, pouting.

"You enjoyed it, huh?"

"What?! You got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm going to enjoy being with him."

"Did I mention anything about being with him? I was talking about the fries." Murata laughed and pointed towards the food Yuuri was sending halfway into his opened mouth. Yuuri felt his cheek burning at seeing that his hands have been sneaking into Murata's packet, subconsciously eaten up Murata's fries. As he saw the smirk that closely represented Wolfram's, he looked away, feeling even hotter. Now he came to think of it, he have been blabbering about Wolfram for more than fifteen minutes. If it was not for Murata's joke, he might have forgotten that they were out today to discuss about the groupings for the excursion.

"S--Sorry, got carry away."

"Carry away in? Eating my fries or talking about Wolfram?"

"Eating," Yuuri retorted and sipped on his drink.

"My perception was right." Murata leaned in closer from across the table.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri stuttered.

"One really couldn't resist such a pretty boy as Wolfram von Bielefeld, even for you."

Yuuri choked on his water, gagging as it created an irritating sensation on his throat while some of it found its way up into his nasal. He coughed. Murata gave out his chuckles. When his visions cleared from the tears seconds later, Yuuri scrambled the paper on the table roughly into a ball and threw it over to the other teenager, hitting it square on his face.

"Very. Funny. Murata." Yuuri said with a tone that indicated only sarcasm.

"It _is_ a joke." Murata put his hands up in defense, smirking.

"Ha. HA." Yuuri imitated a laugh and looked away.

"But really," The black eyes reopened as Murata voiced again. "You should look at yourself when you're talking about Wolfram. You had that seriously dreamy look."

"Don't mock me. Let's just get over with this quickly." Yuuri said, his hands reaching out the file that was settled beside, untouched ever since they sat down.

Yuuri was relief when Murata dropped the subject, after which they started immersing themselves in the job of dividing the class into groups, assigning task and arranging the activities of the day.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Did you remember to bring the aspirin?"

"I don't need it!" Yuuri yelped back the reply to his mother from upstairs. He was busy packing up the clothes and accessories. He tossed things after things into the small pack. And when he finally shoved in his books, he zipped it up. His mother appeared at the door. Yuuri looked up and saw the pills in her hand.

"Accidents happened, Yuu-chan, you should just take it just in case."

"Okay, I'll take it," Yuuri took it from her palm and thrashed it into the suitcase along with the clothes, thinking that it might not even be necessary.

As he neared the table, taking the schedule and rechecking it for the last time, he felt a sense of pride stirring in himself at looking the schedule he had arranged for the class with Murata. The tune from his cell phone rang and alerted him. Flipping it open, his eyes caught the name of 'Wolfram'. He opened it and read his message hastily.

'_Wimp, wake up by yourself tomorrow. I won't be picking you up.' _

There was a strange sinking feeling in his raised spirit. It was as if his heart dropped down a level from the excitement. Trying his best to discard it, he worked on the button and sent back his answer.

'_Don't call me a wimp. See you!' _

He squirmed at the last exclamation mark that he used. It made him sounded as if he was angry at the prince being unable to ride with him.

"Whatever," Yuuri mumbled and replaced the phone back on the surface.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

The blonde settled down the phone after reading the message. Sighing at his sea-sickness, he looked over at his packed suitcase. Somehow, he must survive it.

He jumped suddenly when the door was swung open without forewarning.

"Yo, Wolfram."

"Shinou!?" Wolfram shrieked in shock. The other blonde poke his head into the room, scanning the area before entering. Trying to slow the heartbeat back to normal, Wolfram groaned.

"Can't you at least knock before you enter?"

"Oh. Then, remind me next time." Shinou nonchalantly said and sat himself down on the blonde's bed. Wolfram glared further.

"Why are you here?"

"Giving something for your mother," Shinou said and continued scrutinized the room, his eyes caught the bag at the corner.

"Camping?"

"That is for tomorrow's school trip." Wolfram replied.

"Oh…" Shinou said indifferently and looked up to meet his cousin's gaze. He grinned.

"Yuuri isn't bad for a boyfriend, right?"

Wolfram nearly toppled down from his chair. He never expected the news to travel that far until it would reach his cousin's ears. What's more absurd is how did he even know about Yuuri's first name?

"How…?" Wolfram faltered. Shinou threw back his head and laughed.

He stood up from his seat and moved towards the blonde. Nearing himself to Wolfram's ears, he whispered huskily, "Go figure."

"Hey, you can't just leave like that. Explain yourself first." He drew himself up from the chair, the other blonde had himself stepped over the threshold of the door.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

When he went down the stairs, intending to bid his parents goodnight, he heard a wailing that sent shivers down his spine.

"He's not going to be here for three days?!" Gingerly, Yuuri reached the foot of the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. His face screwed up at the lilac-long haired man who was clutching his hair.

"Gunter!"

"My Yuuri!" Gunter rushed towards him at the sight. Yuuri had expected this. He took in enough air but was still caught by surprise when he was embraced in a tight hug.

"Gunter, I can't breathe." He choked.

"I'm sorry," Glad that he was finally released, he laughed.

"What bring you here? I thought you are busy, the cases?"

"I can solve those later. It's been so long since I last came, so I decided to drop by."

"Your home is just a stone throw away from mine," Yuuri laughed. Gunter who is a lawyer used to be his neighbor few years ago. His wife dead had caused him to move from away from the original place, not wanting himself to be remembered the sad accidents. Yuuri understood that and he pitied him, since he had no son or daughter. He would be really lonely. Thus, Yuuri had helped Gunter to find a house neared to his with Murata's help. That was successful, since Murata knew a lot about the housing area that were on sale or rent.

"True, that's a shame of me not being able to pay you a visit every week,"

"Haha… " And one more thing, he was really protective about Yuuri. He took Yuuri as if he was his son.

"Had you prepared for the dangerous trip?"

"It's not dangerous, Gunter," Yuuri reassured. "We're just going to do some outside studying."

"Still…"

After which Yuuri spent another hour chatting with Gunter and biding goodnight to his parents, he returned to his room. He needed his sleep to restore his energy for tomorrow. Switching off the light of the room, he let himself plopped down comfortably onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he heaved out a deep sigh, the message from the prince was burning into his head.

Suddenly, he didn't look forward to the 'waking up' part of tomorrow that much.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxx

Having seen only a few people in the surrounding, Yuuri's eyes darted towards his watch, annoyed to see that he had arrived at the designated place thirty minutes earlier than planned. Yawning, he stretched his arms. His senses weren't completely open yet. His eyes gave his classmates a measuring glance. There were only about eight of them who were as early as he was. His eyes fluttered close again, at the verge of dozing off. How he hoped that he was still in his bed, dreaming about a victorious baseball competition.

The sky was still indigo dark. The sun not yet rose from its slumber. Even the streets were dead. The only cars that were appearing and stopping were those of his classmates'. And they were not even that prominent. He guessed everybody wished to delay it until the last five or ten minutes, then they would have gained themselves extra time for sleeping. Yuuri hoped that he could do that as well, but being a leader, he concluded that it was not an appropriate thing to do. He squatted down, dropping his suitcase beside him and decided to wait until they all showed up.

"Wimp."

Black onyx shone back from behind the heavy lids. He looked aside, seeing the shoes of a pair, slowly letting his eyes tracing back up to the owner's face, his heart thumping.

"Hey," Since he was sleepy and everything seemed dizzy to him, the word sank in only few seconds later. He stood up immediately. "Don't call me a wimp."

He felt himself grinning too at the blonde's smile. He turned around, surveying the school ground. He couldn't find the car he had rode so often to the school. The school guard house was dark, with no sign of living. As realization dawn him, the down spirit that he was in yesterday elevated. Wolfram didn't give him a ride because he didn't want to leave his car in the school for two nights, bearing the risks of being stolen.

"How did you come here?"

"Transit," Wolfram humped and pulled down the strap of his bag from his shoulder, letting it landed beside Yuuri's.

"Oh." His eyes caught Yuuri's again, unable to comprehend the smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Nothing," Yuuri shook his head, though his face was telling Wolfram the other answer.

"Split it out, wimp!"

"Nothing!" Yuuri shouted. The smile rapidly dissolved. He pulled out his file from beside his bag slot. Before Wolfram could continue asking, he ran off, fulfilling his duty as the leader.

"C'mon, everyone. I need to get your attendance! Sign your name here please! Mr. Adelbert will be here shortly with the bus!" Yuuri yelped, waving the paper in the air. He continued to smile, his classmates didn't try to make things difficult for him.

"Click"

Yuuri's ears prickled when he detected a sound among voices. Shivering, he turned slowly, afraid to find what he feared as he remembered something. His eyes widened in disbelief. The prince of the school was standing a few feet away beside him, a camera in his hand. Wolfram held up the camera for Yuuri's clearer view, he smirked and pointed towards the box.

Yuuri's brows spasm, when the words he had said flashed through.

"_Don't worry, this time, I'll be sure to bring a camera to shot down your picture,"_

'This brat! He really brought it!!' Yuuri bared his teeth and maintained his smile at others. He then stormed towards the blond who was still smirking contently.

"I kept my promise," Wolfram grimaced.

"That's so nice of you," Yuuri ironically scorned.

"You're welcome," Wolfram continued to tease. If there were no one around, Yuuri sworn he would have strangle the blond by now.

He snapped his head away, ignoring him. By then, he spotted Murata Ken jogging towards them from the opposite direction. They greeted each other.

Murata smiled sheepishly as he noticed the camera on the blonde's hand.

"The bus's here!" Wolfram exclaimed in between them suddenly, making Yuuri jumped. Hurriedly, he rushed away from them both back to the place he had handed out his attendance list paper.

"Hey, I need my paper back, who's having it now?" He shouted among the students, who were not paying him any attention. He pushed through two guys who were blocking his view, frantically searched around, yelping again.

"Click"

"Stop that damn thing, Wolf!"

"Click"

"WOLF! Get the camera down! Don't you dare to take them anymore! Murata, Don't laugh!!"

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

When he managed to track down his paper, most of the students had boarded the bus. All the while he was busy looking for that fragile thing, his boyfriend and best friend had not even bothered to help out. He was fuming with quiet anger when he was sitting in the bus, with Wolfram by his side (commanded by the prince himself) and Murata behind him.

Despite this, Yuuri couldn't help but let his anger subside as the bus began to disperse. However, he kept this to himself, still refusing to talk to the other two.

"Wimp."

_Ignore. _

"Hey, wimp!" Wolfram called, louder, thinking that he might not have heard him.

_Ignore. Ignore…_

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram shouted. This time, he was sure his volume was audible, because Mr. Adelbert had turned towards them from beside.

_Ignore. Ignore. Ign..?! _

"AH!" Yuuri yelped as he felt a lock around his neck, suffocating him. He thought he would never receive any treat like this after Gunter and here was another one, Wolfram who just squeezed his neck with his arms.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," Wolfram retorted and tugged at his neck, tighter.

"Wolf, You're… ki…killing me." Yuuri choked.

"Alright, you two. Your lover's quarrel will need to end there," Surprised, the hands loosened and Yuuri looked up. They were sitting at the first row. The redness coloring his cheeks were reflected on the mirror in front the bus. Wolfram was in the same state, blushing fiercely. The bus driver, Yozak who had a color of yellow, and shoulder-length hair smiled at them through the reflection. He was also due to accompany them thorough the journey to ensure the students' safety.

They looked away from each other. Wolfram stared out the window, where the sky was still dark. Yuuri, having no scenery to glance, closed his eyes.

Wolfram shifted his blue jacket, securing it around his body for warmth. After sometime, he noticed the sky was brightening. Joy, he scanned towards the edge of the boundaries in the sky. The golden yellow and red rays were illuminating the sky, little by little. His hands reached over to the side, shaking the leader gently.

"Yuuri, look. Yuuri?" He turned, a little annoyed, that the mentioned leader was lying dormant, his head slumped back on the seat with his eyes closed in placid.

His irritation diminished at seeing the curves of the teen. The dark eyelashes were resting peacefully against the closed lids, his face was tranquil and the chest was rising up and down in a regular rhythm. Wolfram stared down at those luscious lips, feeling his heart beat increasing along. He had to resist the strong urge not to lean in and claimed them as his own properties.

Thud. A sound of something heavy dropped down onto the ground.

As if received a blow on his head, Wolfram jolted and immediately twisted his head back to the window.

"Ah…" he heard Murata Ken from behind. Wolfram rested his chin on his palm, sulking.

'What the hell am I thinking? It's not like I had never kissed him! What am I excited about now?'

Murata, who finished picking up the bottle he dropped on _purpose_, suppressed his chuckle.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri sloppily opened his eyes. The dark sky, which he last seen had been replaced by a bright one. He looked out the glass and saw that they had somehow neared their destination. The cars that were driving here were countable. Even though both side of the road were protected with thick trees, there were still a few gaps that Yuuri managed to spot through, at which he caught a glimpse of the sea.

"What a happy guy," Yuuri gave the blond a look.

"What do you mean?"

"You sleeping like a dead person," Wolfram snorted.

"There's no rule that we can't sleep on bus," Yuuri protested.

"Humph."

Annoyed, Yuuri stuck out his tongue and turned away. He was not going to let the blonde to spoil his mood.

The bus continued to rock until it finally came to a halt few minutes later. Excited, he heard noises and people started to move around. They followed the teacher down the bus and up onto the second transportation.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

"Yuuri," Wolfram coughed to catch Yuuri's attention.

"Yeah?" Yuuri asked absent-mindedly, his eyes rolling on the ship, counting the number of classmates to ensure that they were all present.

"I want to rest. Call me up when the ship arrived."

"Sure," Yuuri answered.

Wolfram turned around, feeling a little nausea as he noticed that the ship started up the engine. Fighting it, he hurriedly headed off into the resting rooms, Yuuri's counting was distance in his ears.

"Yes! Everyone's here." Yuuri cried. He had caught the sight of William few seconds. The boy had given him a deathly glare. He was relief that William did nothing more than that, he supposed it was because they were still in the vicinity of their tutor, so he didn't dare to take the risk of getting himself into unnecessary trouble. That was good for Yuuri.

"Yuuri," The raven black raised his head after jolting down a few notes in his notebook. Standing in front of him was Saya. She gave him a smile.

"Can I join you?"

Yuuri nodded and returned her smile. Few pigeons flew by atop their head. The sea was splashing against their ship underneath, creating soothing sensation in their heart. Yuuri took few steps forward, approaching the rails, where the marine creatures were swimming without worries. The ship was gaining speed on the water. Yuuri looked back at the shore where they had departed. It was going further and further away.

"Is this your first time on board?" Saya asked.

"Nope," Yuuri said, leaning onto the rail.

"Not the first time, I once sailed when I was small with my family, but it's too long that I can't remember much about it."

"Not for me as well," The long-haired girl reached his side. "I used to have seasick when I was sailing."

"Seasick? How about now? Are you feeling alright?" Yuuri, surprised, gazed back in concerned.

"Yeah, fine. I think I overcame it, I get used to it after sailing for many times."

Yuuri laughed.

…

He had forgotten his pack again. Yuuri must be having it now. Again, pressing down the purging that was forming in his throat, he tottered back to where he had last seen the leader. His steps stopped. Even from this distance, he could hear the laughing of the wimp with... with a girl! Anger struck him again when he saw him did laugh with the girl. Twirling around with the boiling stomach, he moved his legs back insides. The place was deserted, for most of the students were outside, enjoying the scenes. He preferred it this way, since he didn't wish anyone to see his weakened state. Another rocking of the ship had sent him over the edge. He couldn't hold it any longer. He rushed over to the rail and leaned over it. Emptying out his stomach did make him feel better, but the feeling still hadn't gone away. The nausea was getting stronger and stronger, his headache was worse and even the sky was spinning in circle.

Crap.

Wolfram cursed and walked in dizzily.

…

"I didn't know that Wolfram get seasick on boat," Murata pointed out. Yuuri heard it.

"Wolfram did?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

"And I didn't know that you could pronounce his full name." Murata said, his face was nothing but amused.

"I know how to! Wolfram von Bielefeld," Yuuri shouted.

"But I always heard you calling his name by 'Wolf'." Saya remarked.

"That's because he wanted me to call him by that name, besides, I had gotten used to calling it. Forget about it, what do you mean he get seasick?" He averted back his attention to Murata.

"I just saw him vomiting there when I came out from the toilet." Murata said casually and indicated the place with his finger. As strange as it was, Yuuri couldn't stop a pang of worry that hit his chest continuously.

"_I want to rest. Call me up when the ship arrived." _

Picking up the suitcases from the ground, both of Wolfram's and his, he ran off before he knew it.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

He had to look into a few cabins since he didn't know which one Wolfram had chosen. After the first two rooms that he found empty, he stopped at the third one to hear some thrown up voice inside. That had confirmed it. It did sound like Wolfram but from the sound of it, he seemed really sick. He opened the door tentatively.

"Wolf?"

What greeted him though, wasn't the ill Wolfram but a white puffy thing that flew itself towards his eyes. He blinked and brought his hands up to protect his face as the pillow hit his arms.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri exclaimed. He found the right place, but the person he was finding… Instead of having a pale look, Wolfram's face was bright red.

"You're flirting with a girl!" Wolfram yelped. For a person who was feeling seasick, Wolfram looked really energetic.

"Huh?!" It took him a few seconds to realize that he was referring to Saya.

"Wolfram," the blond winced at the use of his complete name by Yuuri, "We are not an official couple. I'm not restricted to talking with any other girls, and, I'm NOT flirting with her."

Wolfram's face contorted in anger.

"To others, we are! What would others think about if my boyfriend…!!" Wolfram rushed towards the bowl beside the bed, and coughed. Yuuri supposed he was trying to vomit, but nothing came out from his mouth. So, there was only the strong heaving sound from his throat. Immediately, Yuuri rummaged through his suitcase, seeking for the pills that he had shoved roughly last night. Because all the things were jumble up in the mess, he had some difficulty trying to locate that bottle. Finally, his fingertips touched it and drew it out. Wolfram was still retching, he dropped the bag and trotted towards him.

"Here," Yuuri offered.

Wolfram took a look at the pills in disgust.

"I don't need it."

"I know it doesn't cure seasick, but at least take one to make yourself feel better."

To his astonishment, Wolfram slapped his hand that was holding the bottle away. It rolled onto the ground.

"What is wrong with you today?! Stop acting like a kid!" Yuuri shouted in rage. Wolfram stood up to level their height. Yuuri flinched visibly when the blond raised his head. His stare was as though he could pierce through his heart. There was something that he had never seen in those green orbs. Was it hatred? Was it rage? The expression was scaring him.

Yuuri blinked. Wolfram had caught both sides of his shoulder, tightly and spun his around. Caught by surprise, Yuuri couldn't react when the prince shoved him down with unnecessary force into the soft linen.

"Do you want to see how childish I could get?" Wolfram hissed, his eyes picking up the alarmed signal in the black orbs beneath him.

… **TBC …**


	10. My denial

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 10: My denial**

**Written by Lisse08**

"Do you want to see how childish I could get?" Wolfram hissed, his eyes picking up the alarmed signal in the black orbs beneath him.

Yuuri's breathing stopped rapidly. He couldn't even risk taking in any air right now. The grips on his shoulder were firmer than usual. He continued to stare into the deep green eyes which were giving him a measuring look. He soon realized that the green were shimmering brighter. It was like sinking into the world of green. He drew in a sharp lungful of air, Wolfram had brought his face closer to his.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri choked back his words, Wolfram jerked even nearer, their noses were nearly touching.

"I don't recall you _ever_ calling me by the name 'Wolfram'," Wolfram reproved sharply. Yuuri squirmed, feeling the hot breathe brushed against his throat.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri forced himself to voice, his heart was beating strong. The atmosphere of the room was at its highest uncomfortable intensity, added to the body heat that Wolfram was exerting to his own, he could physically felt the heat rising on his cheek.

"It's a name that I assigned especially for _**you**_!" Wolfram shouted.

"I… W…Wo…"

Fighting to keep his breathing steady, Yuuri stuttered out his name in failure. Because his words were cut off. His eyes widened in shock when Wolfram, without warning, rammed their lips together.

Yuuri gasped in his throat. Wolfram had his strength concentrated fully on the grip, causing the other unable to bulk even when he tried to struggle. His mind went blank. Something akin to electric spark ignited in his bloodstream. Yuuri stopped resisting as it spread in his body and slowly closed his eyes. The prince tasted so good, a smell of vanilla favored ice-cream.

The blond didn't remove their lips for a full five seconds.

His tensed body relaxed when Wolfram backed away in a sudden motion.

His back continued to be rooted to the bed, watching senselessly at the blonde who smacked his hand back onto his mouth. Yuuri, though comprehend the meaning of that action, didn't do anything further than to stay on his current position. Wolfram disappeared from his view, replaced by the white roof above. A slow realization dawn him when he remembered the blonde's words.

This time, he would finally cough out the irritated feelings. The sour acid heaving all out from his insides, he grasped onto the rims of the table. After sometime when it was over, he was panting. Wolfram grabbed the nearest tissue that he had placed there previously and wiped off his mouth. Slowly, he averted his gaze towards the black-haired boy. The boy was lying on the same place where he had left him. Unintentionally, he had gripped the edge so tight that it was starting to hurt him. Wolfram hadn't meant to kiss him.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram muttered. He swept his eyes over to the bottle of pills on the floor, not knowing what to do.

Would Yuuri…?

Yuuri let out a laugh. Strange, he proceeded to look at Yuuri who had put his hands over his forehead. A moment later, Yuuri pulled himself up so that he was sitting up. His eyes fell upon the confused blond.

"You're really childish," Yuuri said, repeating the phrase the prince had used. Wolfram blinked, he couldn't think of anything to say, and so, he kept quiet and listened to what the double black had in his mind.

Would he…?

"What was that for?" Wolfram opened his mouth, his voice nowhere to be found. Nevertheless, Yuuri answered for him.

"If you want me to call you by 'Wolf', you could have stopped me straight away with your voice or … your hand, but this whole thing…" Yuuri stared into the eyes, ensuring that his next message was sent precisely into the blonde.

"To me, you looked like a child who was crying on the road when his mum didn't want to buy the toy he wanted." Wolfram brows narrowed at the comment. His rage was back.

"What??" Wolfram shouted, making it sounded rather like a disapproved statement than a question. Yuuri flinched as he thought he saw vein bulging on his forehead.

Would he hate him…?

"What? Did I say anything wrong?" Yuuri said, even though he was a little scared off but he didn't wimp out.

Wolfram shook his head, breaking the eye contact. When his boiling blood cooled down, he had to laugh internally. His muscles were relaxing. He didn't know that he was actually letting out his laughs until Yuuri asked. But he couldn't control his happiness.

He was glad that the answer was no.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

They disembarked at ten minutes to eight o'clock at the dock of the island. The crystalline sea was shining on the surface by the sun. Yuuri breathed in the air, the salty aroma of the water carried along with it. The graphical scene was breathtaking, with the puffins gliding above the sea. He smiled when from behind him, Wolfram's camera shuttled with another click. Without doubt, he knew Wolfram was taking pictures of the scenery, not him. He threaded on the sand, heading into the land with others.

Wolfram was joyous than anything to be able to leave the ship. After taking a picture of the waves that were hitting against the rocks, he hurriedly trailed behind Yuuri silently, carrying his own bag and listening to his and Murata's talk.

Soon enough as they walked further in, leaving the sand and entering the land of forest, Yuuri caught the silhouettes of a resort building on his right. They followed the clear route of soil, which was situated in between the tall massive tress. The building was coming into a clearer view. Yuuri watched it in awe.

It was a granite building, built similar to a normal-looking hourse, but of course, bigger than the typical one. There was no gate shielding it, so it was quite exposed. At the front part aside from the sculptures of stones guarding the entrance of the hotel, there were wooden tables with long benches. With another scan, he saw the barbeque tools with coals. To make it better, the flowers beautified the place. Yuuri nudged the bespectacled boy and grinned. One of his planned activities was going to work.

The students filed up the stairs and bustled into the resort. The tapestry of the beach, drawn in similarity with the scene they had just seen was hanging on the wall as they entered the vestibule. Several armchairs were sitting at one end and more sofas for the convenience of tired travelers. The stairs was behind the counter, which was at their left. Yuuri looked up and saw the corridor and doors, presumably the rooms where they would be sleeping in.

After checking in at the counter by the tutor, Yuuri began to assemble everyone on Adelbert's behalf. Allocating the rooms was one of his jobs as well.

"Boys and girls are separated rooms! The boys were all on the second floor and girls on the third floor." Yuuri shouted before resuming consulting his paper, "There are two beds in each room. Here are the groupings. The first group will be in room 1, second group in room 2 and so on." Yuuri began to read out the list he had made.

"… William with Shiki, Wolfram with Tsubaki, and lastly, Ukita with me," Yuuri finished it, he had a slight hesitation when he was grouping the last six people last week. Initially, William was supposed to be grouped with Wolfram, since Yuuri grouped others on their name's alphabetical order basis. But he knew Wolfram might bit off his ear if he really did do that, so to be fair to everyone, he was forced not to change only theirs, but all the class groupings.

Even so, when he lowered his paper to steal a look at their reactions, he didn't miss the gleam from William that was knifing into his chest.

"Put away your things first in your room, we're going to gather here after an hour!" Adelbert continued from beside.

Yuuri received a smile from his tutor that ensured that he had done his job well. Grinning from ear to ear, Yuuri discarded William's image and followed his bustling classmates up the stairs. Wolfram, fully unsatisfied with the grouping, made up his mind. He turned towards the counter instead of the stairs, with the most charming smile on his face at the female receptionist.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Yuuri! Wait!" Wolfram shouted from behind when he stood in front of his room. Ukita was inside, looking everywhere in fascination.

"Wolf…" that had really taught him not to speak Wolfram's full name. "Your room is there." Yuuri pointed towards his right.

"I want this room." Wolfram pushed the leader's arms down. Waiting for neither response nor permission, he walked past the double black and into his room. Ukita stopped and glanced back at them.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri blinked in surprise. He spun around. He had a sixth sense that he was about to watch another trait of childish 'Wolfram' all over again.

"I'm your boyfriend. I will not let anyone sleep with you." Wolfram said as a matter-of-factly and settled his pack down. There were two beds, situated on each side with a small round cabinet in the middle. He dropped down into the bed nearest to the veranda and looked up at Ukita. A killer smile playing on his face again.

"You won't mind if I changed with you, right?"

"I…" Ukita looked over to Yuuri.

"Okay, decided. Thank you, Ukita." Wolfram said and lied down onto the bed.

"Wolfram! He hadn't said anything yet!" Yuuri yelped. He was angry but half-laughing inside because the stubbornness of the blonde was really rendering him helpless. Wolfram sat up again at once. Yuuri thought he was going to correct his usage of the name again.

"Why can't I use the same room as yours? I'm your boyfriend!" Wolfram retorted. But that and this are different matter, Yuuri thought. He needed to differentiate well between his job and his… best friend. Yuuri reprimanded himself. He couldn't understand the sudden rise of possessiveness on the blonde in himself. As the feeling of those lips touching his reappeared again, his heart thumping so fast that the anger roused. 'We are not an item!!"

"That's what I mean! You're putting me in a tight spot. People would think that I purposely let you switch since you're my boyfriend."

"Um…" Ukita voiced, unsure. He was not pleased to be stuck in the middle of the lovers bickering.

"Why can't you just group us together in the beginning?"

"That would be even unfair!" Yuuri raised his tone.

"Well, fine. If I booked this room down beforehand, then it wouldn't be a problem for you right?" The smirk was on his face again.

"What do you mean?"

"I booked this room at the counter just now after you all went up," Wolfram grinned and met his gaze.

Yuuri screwed his brows together and suddenly shouted. "You booked it?!! Hey, this trip is totally free. We don't need to pay for anything but you did what?!"

"Shibuya, I'll leave," grabbing onto his pack, Ukita announced. They both watched him succumbed out the room. After the door was closed, Yuuri turned back to the blonde.

"Rich bastard," Yuuri mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. There was nothing he could do about it if Wolfram really did book it down. He kneeled down and began to unpack his things.

'Having a cute look does come in handy sometimes, I didn't spend a yen,' Wolfram smirked while looking down at the wimp who was busying himself. He kicked his legs and lied down again on the bed, the devilish grin not disappearing.

Of course, he was not planning to tell Yuuri about it.

Because that is what a real 'flirting' is.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

The first day of activity was arranged by Mr. Adelbert himself. Most of them were focused on their project. They were break into four groups, and two hours to explore the forest, looking for the specimens to record. Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram, and several other four girls were grouped together. Their limit boundaries were set so that they would not get lost. The sea was prohibited too. Disappointed woos were heard around but had immediately died out by another scolding of the tutor. They silenced and began their work. Wolfram brought his camera out. The girls were giggling behind them, apparently being grouped with the prince and the couple of the school was much more attracting than the specimens.

Murata chuckled as Wolfram continued to snap a few pictures gleefully of Yuuri looking into the bushes and below the trunk for any special recognizable plants. On hearing it, Yuuri shot another glare at the blonde.

"Wolf, stop it. Save it for the project. Pictures made those report better." Yuuri reprimanded.

"Ne, Wolfram, Yuuri." They stopped their tracks and turned to the girls.

"Is it true that you two were sleeping together in a room?" One of the girls asked. Yuuri looked over the blond again, expecting him to answer it himself. Wolfram, with a jolt, caught the glance and the meaning. He cleared his throat.

"I booked the room, so, it's not Yuuri's arrangement."

The reactions were rather a total opposite of what Yuuri expected. There were no outbursts of anger. The girls squeaked.

"Oh my god."

"They really…"

A high pitched shriek of excitement from the last girl shocked the boys. Yuuri rounded his eyes and looked over to his friends, who gave him a shrug.

Girls.

Shaking his head, Yuuri resumed checking for the living plants.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Later that night, after the tutor had gone back to his room, Yuuri gathered his classmates around in front of the resort. He was going to carry out his activities. Some who were much more interested in recharging their energy had gone to sleep, while some who prefer the sea had ran off to the beach. Since this activity wasn't restricted to everyone, he let them be. In the end, out of 38 people, only 16 of them showed up. As Yuuri beckoned for everyone to sit down in a circle, Wolfram rushed towards, and snatched the one beside the leader before Yuuri's other friend.

The night breeze was even colder, making everyone shivered. Most of them bring along their jacket to wear. After they settled down, Yuuri lit on candle, first and foremost, to bring the light warmth among the group and also…

"Ghost story session," Yuuri declared as the red-yellowish ray lighted up his face. Wolfram yelped and tumbled back on his buttock.

"Are you scared?" Yuuri turned and asked, a little surprise at the reaction of the prince. In the darkness, he wasn't sure whether if it was due to the color of the light that reached the blonde's cheek, or if it was due cover up his misbehave, the blonde's face was bright pink at the comment.

"I'm not! Of course I'm not!!" Wolfram shouted and struggled to sit back again. Laughing internally, Yuuri looked around for other's responses.

"I love ghost story!" Saya responded. Others soon followed and nodded.

"Right, I'll start first," Excited, Yuuri volunteered himself and sat up straight as others strained their ears. They shifted to sit closer together. Yuuri placed the candle down in the middle of the circle, the flame was vibrating back and forth with the rhythm of the wind.

"This is a true story that I read from website." Yuuri paused and scanned his eyes to others, most of which were holding their breath.

"There was this girl, Elnie who stayed with her pregnant sister's house to take care of her because her boyfriend usually arrived late home due to his work. And when she was in her 7th month of labor, her sister asked the girl to stay with her until she could get a maid. Elnie loved her sister so well that she obliged even if her mother refused. Their house was pretty normal except for the fact that it has a similarity to an ancestral house. It was built of old wood that's why if one was going to walk upstairs, you could hardly make a creaking noise. They are also accompanied by Neil's brother, Jeff."

"Then?" Murata who was sitting on his right asked. An annoying look was received from Yuuri when Murata grinned. Yuuri continued.

"Elnie thought that her stay in that house would be just normal but then as time passed, she felt something creepy about her room. It was the largest room in that house, though it was not the master's bedroom. Every time she closed her eyes, she could sense that somebody was watching her inside. She tried to ignore and force herself to go to sleep. But sooner, as she was already drifting off, she could feel that was getting nearer at her, breathing heavily as if it was very tired from something. Then, she heard it whispered in her ear, saying," I loved you so much…." After hearing what he said, she pretended to faint. She didn't want to see what it looked like or who was him. All she knew that time, was she wanted to die. Luckily, she was able to manage herself to sleep.

The same thing happened every night before Elnie went to sleep. She didn't tell her sister about it because of her condition. Elnie just ignored it somehow, she was used to it. One day, she found out by accident the true history of the house."

"She was at her room that afternoon cleaning when she happened to see a mini cabinet behind a dresser. Seized by curiosity, Elnie opened it and found a booklet. It was a property of man named Floyd. The booklet was about his life when he was in high school, his achievements, his family, and his girlfriend. It said that he was madly in love with Elena. But, their relationship didn't last because she died of leukemia. The ending part of the booklet was full of his grievances and refusal the fact that she was gone. As she was about to return the booklet inside the drawer, a faded picture fell. She picked it up and what she saw made her hair stood on end."

Yuuri put a long pause on his talk, enjoying the ghostly atmosphere he was creating.

"The girl was Elena and she looked like her."

There were shrieks from the girls who were sitting cowering together at one corner.

Yuuri jumped again at the sudden jerk beside him. He realized that Wolfram was the one who did it.

"You're scared…" Yuuri leaned over and exhaled his breathe into the blonde's ears.

The goose bumps crept out on his skin. Wolfram roughly pushed at the leader.

"Get the hell away from me, you idiot!" Wolfram stuttered again. Yuuri grinned gleefully and turned his attention back.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, aghast. Wolfram, at upon finishing the session that comprised of eight ghost stories after his, had caught ahead of everyone and returned to his room. And as Yuuri got back to his room after a 'goodnight' to Murata and others, he entered his room with his mouth hanging open. This morning, before the blonde did anything weird to their room, the beds were lying side by side with a cabinet that separated them. And now, Wolfram practically pulled out the cabinet from the center when he was gone, and combined their beds together, so that they were now, literally, sharing the same bed.

Yuuri crossed the gap until he reached the center of the room and stared down at the prince who had crawled into the bedding.

"Wolf? What is the meaning of this?!"

"Shut up!" The muffled voice came from underneath the blanket. Yuuri raised his brows. As the figure under the cover shifted into a ball, he caught the meaning and smiled.

"Wow, hang on!" Yuuri mused.

"What!?" The voice had inflected to high-pitch.

"The prince of the school was scared of ghost," Yuuri laughed teasingly. In a trice, the cover was threw open and again, towards his head. He ducked and heard it landed behind his back. The upper half of it was clinging itself dearly onto the bed. Yuuri, amusingly, looked up again to meet a flushed prince. If taken into account the previous two he had seen during their activity, this would be the fifth time. Having seen so many red-faced prince images, he had now able to come to a conclusion that this prince simply could not admit his weakness, but neither did his pride gave him the permission to reveal to others about it, so, he would resolve to denying it until the end. He laughed, making more blood rushing up to Wolfram's ears.

"Thank you so much for your ghost stories!!" Wolfram shouted sarcastically and looked away.

"Sorry, sorry." Yuuri bit back his laugh with wasted efforts, only after receiving yet another glare that he apologized.

"Not a word to anybody!" Wolfram grimaced and let himself fall back into the bedding, sulking and grunting aloud.

Yuuri failed to control, let out a series of laughs and entered the bathroom with his promise. Well, even if he didn't like the idea of sleeping with another person, he decided to put up with it for tonight.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Pendant…" Wolfram whispered when he stepped out from the washroom with his sleeping clothes, which was the nature blue color of the sky. Yuuri followed Wolfram's eyes down towards the blue pendant on his neck. He smiled and removed it.

"This. Conrad gave it to me," Yuuri explained and placed it down on the cabinet which Wolfram rearranged to the side of his bed.

"I know…" Drying his hair with the towel, he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over to the blonde. Wolfram didn't seem to have finished his words. He remained silence until Wolfram continued again. "That was a pendant given by Julia to him…"

"Julia? Is she his boyfriend?" Yuuri asked, surprised, his movement ceased. If Conrad did give him something his girlfriend's gave him, he had no right to take this.

"No. She was important to him." Wolfram explained. "Very important," The prince stopped and stared ahead at the table lamp. "But she died because of a car accident."

"Eh?" Wave of shock swept over him as he stood stunned on his place. Conrad never told him about that.

"I heard about it from mother. Weller witnessed the accident himself, he saw her from across the road when he visited her. He was unable to save her in time when the car knocked her down." Wolfram continued. "The pain of seeing someone he loved died in front of his eyes yet unable to do anything to save her, you probably won't imagine it from him."

Yuuri looked into Wolfram's side eyes, and realized something sparkled in those emerald orbs. He widened his eyes.

"You…" Wolfram stopped, the gentle glow disappeared with a puff as he caught hold of his eyes again.

"About Conrad…" Yuuri let his sentence hang, the meaning of his words were obvious. Knowing that he had talked too much about it, Wolfram closed his eyes and stood up from his bed.

"NO! No, I don't!"

"Because of that?" Yuuri inquired.

"I used to be really close to him. I trusted him from the bottom of my heart. But! But… you wouldn't understand my feeling." Yuuri's chest tightened as he saw the lithe body trembled.

"But you guys are siblings, right?" Yuuri looked down at his knees. "I have an older brother too. It's true he annoys me sometimes," Yuuri said, the images of Shori demanding him to call him by 'brother' submerged. "But I could never imagine my life without him," He smiled and looked up at the surprised blonde. "Since he's my family."

"It's true that I don't understand your feelings. But you see, Conrad thinks of you as a very important brother even now. I can tell."

The usual Wolfram was gone. The fierceness disappeared. Wolfram glanced past the window into darkness.

"When I was born, I heard that he was with my mother. Right after I was born, I was handed over to him by my mother. And I heard…" The tightened chest of Yuuri was finally relaxing. The dim sparkled reemerged in those green eyes. "… that he carried me very gently to make sure that he didn't drop me." As those green sparkled met his own again, Yuuri smiled. A shock look played across Wolfram's face. He turned away, his back facing him and crossed his arms on his chest.

"That was past! It doesn't mean anything. I hate him! I hate his guts!"

Yuuri let out a dismayed sigh. He shook his head but smiled deeply. The stone on his shoulder was lifted now that he knew, Conrad still stand a chance to be forgiven by his cute brother.

Yuuri turned and spotted a pink material in the prince's suitcase. Bewildered, he moved over it and pulled it out. What he saw nearly made him choked on his own saliva.

"Wolfram, did you take your sister's clothes?" Yuuri asked, the pink frilly night gown on his hands. He lifted it up and showed it to the blonde. Thunderous, Wolfram stormed over and snatched it over.

"I don't have sister." Wolfram twittered.

"Your mother's?"

"Mother didn't wear this kind of night gown, hers was even sexier." Wolfram pouted and swept the clothes into his chest.

"Then, don't tell me…"

"YES! It's mine!" Wolfram snapped, face reddened and snarled at Yuuri's agape mouth. He ignored the double black who couldn't find any word to say and entered the bathroom to change. After which, he heard a hyper-delayed surprised yelp from the other side of the door.

Groaning, Wolfram brushed the edge of the silky gown down on his body.

"Stop giving me that look," Wolfram rebuked threateningly. He threw the cover over himself and lied down.

"I was just surprised that you would wear that kind of dress…" Yuuri whispered, still not over with the shock.

"It's not a dress, wimp! Sleep!" Wolfram shouted. His hands reached up the wall for the switch and in a trice, the light was off.

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. He had had enough shock for today. He wondered if his heart can still stand it. Creeping into the mattress beside Wolfram, he lied down next to the blonde, who had had his back behind him. He looked up the ceiling and began to shake off everything that happened today. When things finally cleared off a little, he turned aside.

"Wolfram, goodn…" Surprised to find the blond who had averted himself, now was facing him. The eyes were closed under the moonlight. He sprawled on the bed. The dress gown was now tangled around his body, snoring aloud.

"That was fast… and there I thought you would be so afraid that you won't be able to sleep…"

Chuckling softly, he lied down as well.

"Goodnight, Wolf."

But as he closed his eyes, letting the complete darkness conquered his sight, he found something irritable. Frustratingly, he covered his head with the pillow, wanting to cut out the snorting of the blond and if possible, the picture as well. He was deeply annoyed when he felt himself turning half-hard. There was one image that couldn't be shaken off from his head even if he mustered up his strength.

That could never be true! For all his life, he had ascertained himself to be a straight man who would look at nothing else except for the cute and hot chicks. He even disapproved and felt disgusted at the relationship between same sexes. This false relationship he was having with Wolfram was nothing more than an act. But he can't believe he was turning hard, not because of those boobs but...

Black eyes shimmered back in the darkness. The bed creaked as he pulled himself up a little to glance over again, eyes narrowed at the blond who had his mouth half-opened, his throat making the grumpy sound. His hair was glinting with a bright gold-yellow under the illumination of the moonlight. The porcelain skin of his cheek tempted him to caress it. He followed the trace of his skin down to the revealed bare-shoulder where the dress had slipped down. Never had he seen this kind of skin in his life, with no trace of freckles, acnes, scar or any imperfectness that he could find. It was a pure color of milk and silky in appearance. He couldn't resist the urge to touch it…

Realizing that he had fallen into the bewitched magic of the blonde's appearance, Yuuri frowned at his raised palm and his half-leaning posture over the blond. He drew himself back by force and slapped his own face.

But he can't believe he was turning hard, not because of those boobs, but because he was yearning for more, yearning for more of the compressions of the pouty pink lips that were now, still hovering over his mouth.

… **TBC …**

**A/N 1, my million thanks go to AsakuraHannah for encouraging me to update this story faster. I just finished my exam and because this story isn't receiving well so I was seriously thinking of stopping it. Thanks girl! And also to xYstUs!**

A/N 2, the ghost story was taken from 'trueghoststorytales'.


	11. Our fight

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 11: Our fight**

**Written by Lisse08**

**This story rating is now M due to this chapter. XD **

"Yuuri…?"

The orbs were shinier than usual, but the way they gleamed in the darkness way different, it was scaring him. Wolfram backed away from the approaching boy. Fear engulfed him. He took few more steps back. This Yuuri is a total stranger to him.

"Ah!"

In a trice, Yuuri had ended the gap between them, pushing the blonde forcefully into the bedding behind him. Surprised by the act, his instinct had made him push at Yuuri's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Yuuri caught hold of the prince's tightened fists and forced them to leave his body.

"I have always wanted you, Wolfram." He hushed in a deep voice.

The startling confession seemed to catch Wolfram's attention.

"Hah…?"

"Don't you feel the same for me?" Yuuri whispered. Wolfram didn't reply the question. He couldn't think straight. 'This is not happening…'

A thin smile appeared on Yuuri's face. He edged in closer, satisfied greatly that Wolfram did not give any sign of protest. It implied that he had gotten the answer that he wanted. He licked out his tongue and let it touch the blonde's cheek. Wolfram flinched, his heartbeat increased, clearly telling him that this is no dream.

"I know you always did. Be mine, Wolfram."

Entranced by the black sky, Wolfram drew in breathe, his heart thudding hard against his chest.

"Wolf…" He twisted his head aside, squirming at the kisses Yuuri was making on his neck. He felt a ruffling, a rough touching across the surface of his shirt. As it slipped underneath and reached his skin, it brought a flip to his stomach.

"No… Nhaa…!" Gasping, his fingers clung onto the raven black's shirt, feeling the bareness of the warmth skin on his length, slowly stroking him and breaking him down. His whole body shuddered against Yuuri.

"You're so cute."

He shut his eyes as Yuuri dipped on his tips hard, then, leaving the trace of the pre-cum along his burning length.

"Wolf…"

"No! Yuuri, wait," his palms were pushing at Yuuri's chest, with a real intention to get him away from him.

"I told you…" Yuuri whispered. Wolfram snapped his head aside once more, wet and heat was felt between his thighs.

"No…" Even using his strength to its fullest advantage, it wouldn't budge. He realized, Yuuri was much stronger and heavier than he thought. "Wait, I said, wait…"

"_I._" Yuuri lifted up one of his legs over his shoulder. His whole body was weakened.

"Yuuri."

"_Can't._"

"Unn…" Grip became tighter.

"_Wait._"

"Aahhh!" The feeling of being filled drew tears.

With a jerk, Wolfram snap opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat. He swallowed hard in the dark and put his hand over his forehead, the other on his chest. It was pounding fast and fierce against his palm. He drew in breath and out, counting numbers silently inside.

Relief that his heart beat had slowly returned to normal after awhile. He let out the longest sigh. Following the moonlight that shone through the velvet curtain, his eyes found the double black who was sleeping dead on his side. He cursed mentally, shaking his head in strong disapproval.

How could he have such a lustful dream? And of all people, why this wimp?!

"_I have always wanted you, Wolfram."_

'Get out!!' Wolfram roared at the words silently.

"_I know you always did. Be mine, Wolfram." _

"Shut up."

"_I." _

"_Yuuri." _

"_Can't."_

"_Unn…"_

"_Wait." _

Wolfram jerked subconsciously.

"STUPID!!" He cried in frustration and defeated. Grabbing his pillow, he aimed and whacked it hard on Yuuri's grumpy face, who scratched his nose after the reward as if it was nothing and muttered something that sounded like 'shut up'. Satisfied to have avenged for it, he returned to his side and resumed his sleep. But his mind was still full of what he had just seen. He squirmed in the darkness as questions sank in.

That's kind of impossible, right? Yuuri didn't prepare me for it… he just rammed it in and…

His hands slipped into the cover and slowly found his way down his back. He shut down his eyes.

Yuuri's touch, his kisses and his love… It doesn't hurt like I thought it would… It was so…

"_Aahhh!"_

The wave shot through in his stomach. He could see something bulged out underneath his body from above the blanket.

"NOOO!!" Wolfram let out a yelp and rushed into the bathroom. The double black groaned a little but did nothing else, his ears were now blocked from everything, even the soft moaning that was elicited from inside the bathroom was impermeable to him.

"Serve you right!" Wolfram spat after giving the double black a punch on his face. He was in serious anger and disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had to pleasure himself in secret because of this wimp. He snarled again. This wimp was sleeping like dead person! He threw himself back on the bed with a violent bounce, not caring whether if it would wake his partner up because Wolfram knew he wouldn't even wake up in the first place from the commotions he had made, and went to sleep.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

A hard kick against his stomach had Yuuri awakened in his bewildered shock. The glare of the sunshine lighted the room in bright yellow. The stabbing pain overwhelmed his sleepiness in seconds. Yuuri groaned out, his eyes reopened to seek for the attacker. And just in time, to catch it red-handed when the legs were aiming for another kick at his gut.

"Wolf!!" Yuuri shouted. To be wakened up in this kind of situation really did not please him at all. The prince did not seem to register his word, but was mumbling in dream. Yuuri shook his head and laughed to himself, he was unable to understand any of it but the blonde's face looked so innocent that he couldn't bring himself to scold him any further. He felt a dull pain on his cheek but he blamed it to his sleeping position.

He gathered up his scattered spirit and walked into the washroom.

"What is this?!!" Yuuri shrieked at the reflection. How will a wrong sleeping position presented his face with a black circle on his right eyes? The bruise seemed to result from either a kick or a punch. And the only suspect would be none other than…

He flung out the washroom.

"Wolf!!"

Wolfram stirred in his sleep, his eyelids slowly fluttered open. He was still in a confused state.

"What is it…?"

"This!" Yuuri pointed to the blackened eye. That seemed to have caught Wolfram's attention now. The blonde blinked and some senses knocked into his mind. The clouding in the green sea disappeared.

"Oh…" Wolfram commented. Had he punched _that_ hard?

"Don't give me 'Oh'. How did you…?" Yuuri grumbled. He stole another look at the nearby mirror. This is going to be hard to cover even with mascara. He looked like a live-version of panda. Wolfram couldn't control his lips from quirking up.

"That was my payback. Who ask you to appear in…?!" Wolfram retorted but clasped his hands in time to stop the rest of the words came out. '… in my dream and fuck me?' He's going to die of embarrassment if he let this out to Yuuri. He would never live his life down with Yuuri if that happened.

"I'm going to separate this bed tonight, no argument." Yuuri commanded without listening to his explanation and stormed back into the washroom. Had he threw another look at the blonde who was sitting on the bed, he would have guessed the reason from the face that was blushing furiously.

Xxxx** Wolfam **xxxX

"We start at 8, get changed. I'm heading down first," Yuuri stated when he finished. He decided to do nothing about the bruise since no matter how hard he rubbed, he couldn't get rid of it. He thought he might have worsened it by doing that.

"Yuuri, sorry about that…" Wolfram stammered and pointed towards his face. That surprised Yuuri a little. From what he recalled, Wolfram had never apologized to him. Based on this, Yuuri smiled and decided to let it go.

"Don't worry about it. Just bear in mind, if you punch me again, whether if it's subconsciously or not, you'll get your share as well." Yuuri warned.

Wolfram replied with a 'humph'. Blinking, Yuuri shook his head in defeated.

"I'm leaving, catch up with me later," he walked out.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

He descended the stairs leading to the main-entrance. Upon seeing the receptionist, he stopped his footsteps and walked over. This was a different one from yesterday.

"Miss…" the girl looked up, Yuuri peeked over at her uniform and saw the name that was emblazoned gold on the tag pinned there, read the name 'Sangria'.

"Sangria," glad that she smiled, Yuuri proceeded. "I want to ask whether if we could use the garden outside today. I mean the barbeque area."

"Sure, it's exclusively for tourist."

"Thanks," Yuuri smiled and turned away. Purely out of curiosity, he tilted his head back.

"How much is the room here per night?"

He could see that she was quite surprised by the question. But he didn't understand why she turned rather red the next second.

"It… It's eight hundred yen for a twin-sharing room, sir." Yuuri frowned, that was quite high. Nevertheless, he thanked her again. He didn't miss the disappointed look flashing across her face.

Just as he took one step out, he heard a sigh followed by words that made his blood ran cold.

"Ah… that was the same question he used… I thought I… Doria was so fortunate to be hit on by that blond... I guessed I don't have that kind of beauty…"

Yuuri froze. It was as if the nerve that controlled his calm snapped into half in his body. The frustration was raising the temperature in his blood. He stormed out the resort.

"Shibuya, what happened to your eyes?" Murata asked as soon as they met up outside.

"Ah?" Yuuri had completely forgotten about that. He was too busy with dealing with his pent-up anger.

"Wolf, that guy, he punched me during his sleep!" Yuuri snapped. The threatening in his voice could be sensed easily by anyone. Murata laughed.

"Whoa, he really gets on your nerve this time."

"He _always_ gets on my nerve!" Yuuri corrected.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Wolfram kept a good distance of three metres from Yuuri when they started off another seeking project again. This time, they headed south. He didn't know why, Yuuri seemed mad to him about something. He soon found out the reason and confirmation from Murata after threading several more feet away from the resort. Murata slowed down deliberately and soon followed in pace with the blonde.

"This is the first time I see Shibuya to be this mad," Murata mused to him.

"What happened?" Amazed, Wolfram turned to hold the gaze and asked.

Murata shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think it might be related to his bruised eye."

Wolfram blinked. He had apologized to him earlier and Yuuri had forgiven him. What's with him now? Was Yuuri that unreasonable?

He gulped and thrashed faster among the trees.

"Yuuri!" He called out. The double black didn't answer. Wolfram hurried up and in a moment had himself right behind him.

"Yuuri," he didn't know what to say. He just waited for the double black to say something. But the tension was high. Yuuri was bending down, studying a few white-stripping mushrooms.

"You didn't book the room, did you?" The solemn voice changed so deep that Wolfram couldn't believe it was from the same Yuuri he knew. The sense of detachment delayed his brain to receive the signal of understanding the question. When he did, he was surprised.

"Well… I…"

"Why did you lie?" Yuuri impeached, his voice raised. Yuuri stood up and spun around to face him at once. Wolfram recoiled and took a step back.

"I… I didn't lie. My name is in the booking list." Wolfram protested.

"Stop defending for yourself. I heard about it. You flirt with the receptionist to get the room? I would never expect you, the prince to do something like this. Have you got no self-respect?!"

Blaze of anger hit Wolfram's chest. It grated him the most when somebody challenged his honour.

"I don't need others to point out where my self-respect is! You're the one who said that we're free to flirt with anyone we want!"

Disbelief was written all over Yuuri's face. Wolfram's rage was out of his expectation. He had thought that if Wolfram apologized and understood his reasons why he was angry, he would have forgiven him. But he didn't seem to have any remorse for it. Yuuri swallowed his breath, suppressing the upward rage. He tightened his clenches.

"I don't care who you flirt with! I'm angry because I'm supposed to be fair and not let you did whatever you want. But you went over the line and even…"

"Why do you care so much about what others think??" Wolfram shouted in hysteric. The darkening spiral of distress was swelling in his heart. He cared. Yuuri cared about others opinion towards him and knowing this only worsened his feelings.

"Don't you care as well?! Isn't that the reason why you asked me to be your boyfriend? Isn't that the reason why you tell me not to flirt with others?!"

"That was different!"

"NO. They are the same! But while you restricted me not to do this or that, you did those…" Another seed of rage surged through his vein, imagining the blonde flirting with the girl. "… those forbidden things yourself! Is this fair?!"

"So, you want to be fair??" Wolfram barked. There were flames in those extravagantly bright orbs.

'Wait… Wait a second…'

"Then, be fair it is! I'm the one who's restricting you, right? From now on, you're free to flirt with any bitch you want! I wouldn't prohibit you! And if you don't care whom I flirt with, then…" Wolfram's fierce gaze swept past his shoulder, his sentence hanged. Yuuri didn't need to turn. Quite the contrary, he would be surprised if all their shouting didn't manage to attract any nearby students. He was right, for Wolfram's tone had turned unexceptionally calm suddenly but he didn't complete his last statement. "I'll move out tonight so you don't need to worry about it." Wolfram walked past him. Yuuri soon knew what his unfinished sentence was about. He wheeled around sharply, to see that the blond had gone near a girl of their group who apparently, came when she heard the fight.

"Are you alone? I'll do it with you, do you mind?" Wolfram smiled at the girl, namely Shiori. A vein popped up on Yuuri's forehead. He can't believe that Wolfram was flirting right in front of him!

"Let's go," Yuuri was even more enraged when Wolfram pulled the bewildered girl away from the place. If he could measure the intensity of his anger by level, it had just surge from seventy to over hundred. The seething boiling could have burnt him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted after them.

'Why did it turn out like this??'

Yuuri scratched his head furiously, his hair messed up totally in a second. The bark on the soil infuriated him even more. He kicked at it to vent his anger, forgetting that it was solid and ended up with a throbbing pain on his toes. Grabbing onto his knees, half hopping to keep his balance, he yelped into the forest, setting the birds to flight from the highest nests.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Well done, everyone. Get changed and later, Shibuya will have jobs for you all," Yuuri plastered a falsely smile at the teacher. Murata chuckled beside. He could have guessed that these two were having some lover fight when he saw Wolfram was standing really far away from Yuuri, deliberately intimidating himself with Shiori.

"What are you angry about?" Murata teased.

"Everything, Murata, don't provoke me any further." Yuuri cursed and marched up the stairs, staring daggers at the blonde and the girl in front. Murata laughed and patted his back. His wisdom had told him to take Yuuri's words seriously because he was seeing darkened cloud gathering above his black hair, its stored lightning ready to strike anyone, anytime. He left ahead of him, not forgetting to give the blonde another cunning smile as he passed by him. Wolfram snapped his head over, not replying his smile.

They reached the second floor. He stopped beside the banister, observing every movement his 'boyfriend' was making. His grips onto the wooden handrails tightened when the blonde didn't have the intention to stop. He stormed down his foot and shouted up, releasing his storm.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld! Third floor is prohibited to guys!"

Wolfram cringed at the full name. That was such an insult to him, especially when it came from Yuuri. Shaken by anger, He threw his arms into the air and spun around.

"Since when did you have rules like that?! I don't recall you mentioning about it yesterday!"

That caught Yuuri off guarded. He screwed his brain and interjected with the first excuse that came to his mind.

"I just made it!" It was lame, he knew and there were a lot of loopholes to pick from. Just like he expected, Wolfram started attacking those weak points.

"Now, who's the one being unfair here? We want to be fair, isn't it?" Wolfram yelped. This time, because they were in an enclosed building, their voices had travelled up and down the whole stairs, echoing through the corridors. People have started to stick their heads out from inside their rooms, listening and enjoying the heated scenes.

"Don't make excuse! I'm just telling you, it's impudent for you to go up there!"

"I don't have those insolent thoughts like you, perv! You, of all people right now, don't have the right to tell me what I shouldn't do!" Wolfram shouted back and to everyone's shock (to Yuuri it was equivalent to having a heart attack), the blonde seized Shiori's hand and turned his back to Yuuri. That did it.

That really did piss Yuuri off!

"I have every right to do that!" Yuuri yelped and carried his foot up, towards the blonde who had turned back again at the thundering footsteps that might have shaken the whole stairs. His piercing gaze directed right into Wolfram's heart. The blonde however, held the gaze unwaveringly.

"Oh, as my leader?" Wolfram taunted. Yuuri was two steps below him.

"Wrong, as your boyfriend!" Yuuri snapped and clasped onto his free wrist in a swift motion. The prince jerked in the grasp and released his right hand that was holding onto Shiori's. Emerald eyes lose its fiery flame at once and become unresponsive at everything that was happening. That referred to him, being dragged down the stairs and back on the corridor by Yuuri. When he could finally react, he was already shoved into their room by the double black, half stumbling to find his footage.

Yuuri closed the door shut. He just can't believe he had said that!

"Was that an act?" Yuuri froze at the question that came from behind him. Slowly, he turned around to face the blonde, who had gotten himself perched on the bed, his eyes searching for an answer on his face.

"Wolfram, stop this meaningless fight, alright? We won't benefit from this." Yeah, it was meaningless. He had even forgotten which part of these whole matters that displeasured him. Was it Wolfram's lying to him? Was it Wolfram's selfishness? Or, was it Wolfram's flirting with other girls? The denial seeped in again. He had to rule out the last possibility and continuously ascertained himself that it was because of the first two with great effort.

Even now, as he looked at the blonde's figure. He had known well that Wolfram was not the type who is willing to surrender. Judging on this, he could foresee that if it continued, then this fight probably wouldn't even end when they returned. If he wanted this to end, it must be him who should take this step back.

"So, it is an act." Wolfram stressed on, not wanting their topic to be changed that easily.

"Wolfram," Without another word, the prince had marched towards the corner of the room. Yuuri watched in silent to see what he was up to, and it hit him that Wolfram was heading towards his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri inquired.

"I'm moving out," Wolfram mumbled and began tossing his properties into it.

"Wait," Yuuri called.

"What?" Wolfram glanced up, annoyed. The raven black gulped but didn't swallow back what he wanted to say.

"You can't just leave like this. Look, you have used this room for a night already and since I'm the only one who knows about the truth and…" Yuuri was really testing his patience.

"Cut the crap. Get to your point!" Wolfram shouted, making the other ceased. The black eyes darkened before a sigh left his mouth.

"Stay." Yuuri had indeed chosen the shortest phrase as commanded.

Wolfram drew in a sharp breathe, unnoticeable by the other. The pounding in his ears were increasing. The same chemical effect was mixing in his body. The silence in the room pressed upon them again, but this time, both of them could tell that it belonged to the comfortable one.

Wolfram didn't plan to break that. He returned to his suitcase and rumbled into the contents.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri asked, wanting to know the decision he had made.

"Adelbert only gave us an hour." Wolfram said simply and drew out a new pair of trousers and dark-green leisure cloth. He headed over the bathroom and closed the door in another second. The splashing of water sprinkling down, hitting against something making a dull sound could be heard from the hollow room. Yuuri subconsciously smiled as he registered the blonde's actions.

Really, actions speak louder than words. His grin spread.

The chill water was dripping down his body. He closed his eyes, shampooing his glossy hair under the sprinkle. He could hear the word that was reciting again and again, eventually forming into a necklace with that single word replicating itself and decorating it as ornaments. A humming tone left his quirked up lips.

Wolfram sworn he would give up anything for this kind of necklace to appear again in his life.

**... TBC …**

**A/N **

**Thank you so much for these following people for rebooting my spirit, **Dear Lunacy, xYstUs, AsakuraHannah, hwoosh, -NO NAME, s-a-w, krazysycochick and CrazyCartSalad.

**Next chapter, Our troubles… **

**Like what Miko Shibuya (yuuri's mother) said, accidents happened. **


	12. Our troubles

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 12: Our troubles**

**Written by Lisse08**

"I'll be going down, first, Wolf." Yuuri called out.

"Wait for me, you wimp!" The voice travelled from inside.

"What's taking you so long? It's just a bath!" He had no choice, but to succumb to the prince's pleads. Sitting back down onto the nearest crouch, he looked at the watch. _Tick! Tick! Tick!_

"Three more minutes, Wolf! 160, 159, 158…" He tapped his fingers. "157, 10, 9, 8…"

"YESS! I'm out!!" The door banged open. Yuuri raised his head, smirking. His damped hair was still wet with a few drops of water dripping at the end, the strong fragrance shampoo filled the room in seconds. Wolfram rubbed and rearranged his bang of fringes that were clustered together. Perhaps it was because of the hot bath he took, the blonde's face was tinged with rose-like blushes.

"And how could you skip from 157 to 10?" He mumbled. When he looked back at the double black, he noticed that Yuuri spaced out while locking his gaze at him.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh. Um…" 'Crap.' Yuuri craned his head over, breaking the eyes contact.

"It's nothing. We should really go now." He steps hastened, walking towards the door when a hand suddenly stopped him, banging the door back into its original position. Yuuri cringed at a hot breathe on his neck.

"You were thinking about kissing me, weren't you?" The prince whispered.

"EH? Stop joking around, Wolf," He backed away but not looking into his eyes. "I'm really going to be late." Reopening the door, he ran out before a reply was heard. His knees wobbled like a worm, weakened as he ran. Yuuri couldn't stop the crazy heart from thumping.

_Because Wolfram was right, it was exactly what he had on his mind. _

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Alright, I have tasks for everyone. We're dividing into groups again to prepare for our lunch." Yuuri commanded. He was standing in the central of the circle, formed by his classmates outside the resort.

"Why can't we eat the one in the resort like yesterday?" William shouted in truculent from behind. Yuuri narrowed his eyes in a comical way. Wolfram, who was standing the nearest on his right, spotted it and gave out a chuckle. Despite a jolt in his heart, Yuuri turned around.

"Today is Sunday, William. The cooks are not working. Unless you bring your food, you can opt out from this or else you're welcome to find your food yourself."

"Preferably the raw fish in the sea," Wolfram chimed and winked at his best mates around him, causing roar of laughs.

"Um… Wolfram, that was part of my menu…" The leader added. Wolfram choked immediately. His eyes widened, stupefied at the idea. Seriously, sushi is one thing, but eating the real raw fish that was not even cooked and… His belly was going sick.

"Of course, it's barbequed." Yuuri finished.

"Wimp, don't scare us!" Wolfram shouted. He stared daggers when the double black laughed at his reaction.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri had grouped Wolfram in Murata's group this time. Their job was to collect twigs or sticks for burning in the forest. He himself had decided to stay in the resort with four girls and two other boys, all of which will be catering. To some extent, Yuuri thought that Wolfram was going to protest again about the grouping, but this time, Wolfram merely gave him a considering look before heading off with Murata with a scoff. That had surprised him a little.

He returned to the resort, heading into the kitchen with Miyu and Izumi. Earlier, when Wolfram was taking his bath, he had gone down to ask for permission to borrow the cooking utensils and that was approved.

"I hoped they did catch some fish," Miyu said.

"If they didn't, we could use the frozen food." Yuuri suggested.

"Is that possible?" Izumi asked.

"Yep, there are varieties of food to choose from in the kitchen," Yuuri pushed the swinging door in to open it and entered the kitchen. It was a typical kitchen anyone could see in a restaurant, with the line of stoves at the corner and the long metal table that was glistering under the light. Yuuri crossed the room and headed over to the stoves and larder, where beside it, several pots and frying pans were hung upside down on the wall. Miyu followed him while Izumi lagged behind, still studying the place.

"Shibuya… doesn't that mean we could just use the food in here?" His eyes found the refrigerator. Yuuri laughed at the suggestion.

"No, we can't. I only suggested that as a last resort if they didn't manage to catch anything. But it is the best if we could use our own food. After all, this is not our house." Yuuri mumbled, his hands outstretched to hook the handle of the pot. Miyu did the same beside him at the second pot.

"Alright." Izumi said and hurried towards them to help out.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"You can't cook?" Wolfram stiffened at the comment. He turned sharply, Murata's piercing orbs was on him through the lens but the smirk on his face didn't suggest that he meant that as a question. Wolfram scowled and averted his eyes onto the soil, looking out for the twigs. He sucked in Home Economics. That's an undeniable truth but he was not going to admit it.

A chuckle that only annoyed him was heard. He ignored it with all his might. Silence fallen over them as they searched further. Wolfram had no intention to converse with the bespectacled boy. His wisdom and his gaze that looked as if they could see through him always scared him a little.

And that had proved just how right he was with that question, he was damn right about it. Wolfram gritted his teeth. He looked back and saw that Murata bent down and was picking up a few dried branches. Not wanting to be defeated, he headed off in the opposite direction. He could hear some splashing sound distantly. Rather than being tempted by the desire to win, he was lured by the subtle refreshing scent in the air. Following the trace, he trod away from the clear soil route and through the forest. Wolfram ventured further into it, the grass that was previously only being able to be pitifully trampled underneath his shoes was now brushing against his knees, more twigs and branches snapped and crackled beneath his feet. The surrounding canopy was standing tall and almighty around him, the sunlight streaming through the leaves and the scent of soil became more prominent.

"_But you guys are siblings, right?"_

He winced, feeling something cut into the flesh of his right leg, his trousers probably cut too. But he didn't stop. A memory was playing in him, like a movie. If his premonition was right, that should be… He wanted to see the place again for himself even though it wasn't exactly the same place.

"_Conrad thinks of you as a very important brother even now."_

He broke into a run, from behind his back, he could hear Murata's shout. Ignoring it, he continued, pushing away the tall grass. He could tell from the splashing voice that was growing distinct and louder in his ears that he was nearer.

"_I can tell."_

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

Dumbstruck at first by the prince who had run off without any forewarning, Murata woke up the next second to work his brain in the fastest speed. Adelbert had warned them not to leave the clear route, or else they might end up lost in the labyrinth of the forest.

But having no time to think for their fates that would follow, he picked up the dried branches he had collected and started arranging it hastily as an arrow, pointing the direction where the blonde had (and where he was going to) headed.

Murata ran in, realizing that the blonde actually opened up another route inside the bushes. His trace was easy to be tracked. There was no further need for him to place marker in there. He hurried up, listening to the mixed sounds of stillness and noises. He heard the ruffling of grasses, that probably belonging to Wolfram's, and some splashing sound which was similar to the one at the beach. Murata shouted the blonde's name into the jungle, receiving no reply from the other end. What was the thing that made the blonde so distracted?

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Through the slim slits in between the coarse bushes, he glimpsed through at the scenery. His heart was hammering against his ribs. Pushing away the last obstacle, he attained the clear view of a river. He advanced towards it, taking slow steps.

"_Conrad, is Julia your girlfriend?" Wolfram asked, watching his brother making up the fire with the dried sticks, rubbing them hard against the stone to create the friction. _

"_Nope, why ask?" Conrad said. _

"_Because you two seemed really close to each other. I mean… that pendant she gave you…" Wolfram stuttered, his hands fidgeting on the stone he picked up from the ground before he threw it hard across the flowing river. It glided on the surface for some distance, following the flow of the water, heading downward towards the waterfall. It didn't manage to get far, sinking into the water, ripples appearing at where it landed. _

"_We are going to finish our senior year soon. In future, our paths are going to diverge. We probably wouldn't be able to meet each other again. She gave this to me as a farewell gift." Conrad looked down at the pendant, the colour caught Wolfram's eyes, staring into it in awe. _

"_I see." Wolfram said and turned away. "Then… have you decided your path?" He looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes. _

"_I have two choices in my mind." Conrad stopped his movement and numerated his options for the blonde. "Business or Law." _

_Wolfram smiled sadly. He understood his choices. Their family, namely his uncle's side had been managing a big business company from the time he was born. They three brothers, had the chance to visit the company and sometimes they worked there as a part time worker during their summer holiday. That somehow must have influenced Conrad. And as for Law, that should be probably due to their eldest brother, Gwendal who was pursuing his law studies in Tokyo. They three had been close to each other ever since small. When Gwendal had decided to move away, Wolfram who was eleven back then, was unwilling to be separated from him. He had been playing his childish acts, hoping that his brother would stay. But that doesn't affect his decision. Losing Gwendal by his side, Wolfram had become even closer to Conrad these few years. Now, if Conrad was gone too… _

"_Conrad…" Wolfram continued, not daring to receive the answer. _

"_Hmmm?" _

"_Are you… going to leave?" _

_Conrad looked back, surprise was on his face. Wolfram realized he must have sounded very much like a kid. His eyes widened and looked away fiercely._

"_I won't miss you," Wolfram shouted, protesting. _

_Conrad chuckled and resumed his work. Unlike the past, Wolfram had changed quite a lot. He had learnt to master his tempered in a twisted way, i.e., barking up and refusing to admit it whenever his weakness was revealed. In the past, he might probably throw a tantrum again like what he did to Gwendal to get whatever he wanted. While most people are irritated and unable to comprehend his manner, Conrad was glad that he was still able to predict nearly every meaning behind his little brother's acts. For now, even though his way of expressions differed, the hidden meaning was still the same as it was four years ago. _

"_I personally prefer America's education system." Conrad stated, poking his sticks into the dust, the dim fire was starting dancing weakly, threatened to be distinguished any minute by the wind. Wolfram noticed it and walked near his brother, squatting down next to him. He stretched out his hands, forming a temporary barrier for the fire to settle while Conrad continued his attempts to light it up whenever it diminished. After some more tries, it finally ignited. Wolfram grinned at his brother. _

"_So, Wolfram…" Conrad smiled back gently before continued. _

Wolfram gazed blankly at the swirling river. The mud and soil carried along in it was visible. It was not the same river which he used to picnic with his brother in America, where the water was as clear as crystal. But, the scent of the water along was sufficed to bring back a long lost feeling in his gut.

"_So, Wolfram… I'm not going anywhere." He said, making his little brother stunned for awhile. Transiently, his brother's face had turned scarlet. Conrad tittered when the blonde was in an apparent loss of words. With a speed of a thunder, Wolfram snatched up the fishes they had caught and busying himself with it. _

"_Y--You don't have to tell me that." He would never admit, how those promise of his brother's had lightened up his day in mere seconds. _

He always felt it when he was with Conrad.

That was the last time when he had had that feeling.

It was the feeling of being loved…

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

He was panting hard by the time he reached the last track which the blonde had left. After paying up his debts for his muscles, he looked up to see Wolfram standing alone beside the river. He wasn't moving or doing anything, just staring into the water. Relaxed to see that he was safe, Murata shouted.

"There you …" His voice was caught in his throat, staring horrified by the misfortune that unfolded in front of his eyes.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

The blonde jumped out of his skin at the voice. He hadn't expected anyone to be there. Caught by surprise, his right foot slipped down the rock that he was standing, losing his balance. His heart missed beats as his world turned in a one-hundred and eighty degree view. Wolfram felt a bone-penetrating coldness touched his skin on his sides, quickly immersing his whole body. His sight was replaced by the fierce-roaring hurricane of water that was ready to claim its next victim down with it. A dawn out scream left his lips as he struggled to keep himself afloat the water, fighting against the tide.

Murata reacted on instinct, rushing forward the edge of river and reached out his hands. But his efforts were wasted, the water was gushing down at a speed that was impossible to be kept up with. His face turned white when all he could do was to watch Wolfram to be washed off down with the flow, out of his sight.

Grabbing his phone, hands still trembling, Murata pressed the call button and waited anxiously for the other to pick up. There wasn't much time. He jogged down along with the water, trying to track down the blonde once more.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"They are slow…" Yuuri groaned. He bent his head back at his team. The girls were gossiping and the only two boys aside from him were at the other side, playing with the cards. An hour had passed since they had taken out the pots but none of their friends returned to the base.

Yuuri sighed again and looked back into the forest. He wondered what Wolfram was doing now… probably carrying those branches or still unable to find any. Just then, he felt the vibration in his pocket. Groping it under his jacket, he took out his phone. Surprised, he flipped it open to answer his best friend's call.

"Murata?"

"Shibuya! Wolfram… he… drowned! Washed…!" The voice was breathless. Yuuri couldn't grasp what he was trying to say.

"Murata, take a deep breath and stay calm." Yuuri ordered. He heard the heavy breathing stopped instantly followed by a drawing in of a lungful of air. Yuuri held his own breath, what was it about Wolfram? The anxieties were overwhelming.

"Bielefeld was washed away!! Get help!" Murata shouted into the phone.

Yuuri's face went white, the wave of shock crashed over him, wave after wave. His circulating blood turned numb. He stood up at once, sending the chair that he was sitting back onto the ground. Others turned.

"Where is he?!" Yuuri yelped. The goose bumps were forming on his skin despite the sun that was showering him. He could feel no warmth. He had difficulty trying to keep the phone in his hand.

"Remember the forest where we went in yesterday? Head there, then look at the ground for the arrow mark and follow it into the bushes! You'll find me at the end of …" Yuuri didn't have patience to listen to the rest of the instructions. He hung it up right away and turned on his heel.

As Murata had said, he found the marker that was done pell-mell on the soil. His brain able to react unexpectedly faster than usual, without giving a second thought, he rumbled after the tracts his friends had left behind.

The mere thought of not being able to see Wolfram's smile was unimaginable. He couldn't recall feeling this anxious for someone ever. This is the first time, and it was even worse than the time when he waited apprehensively for his results to be out. It was as if all the bile in his stomach was reacting destructively on his gut, he felt so sick and his heart couldn't cease beating repulsively inside. He was swallowing the forest air, the scent of bugs and soils filled his nostril.

The arms of the trees that were stretching out grazed across his bare skin on his arms. What the hell was Wolfram thinking?! He reprimanded. Anger rising. This was evoking some of his memories back. Wasn't he experiencing exactly what Wolfram was thinking when he was informed that Yuuri got himself into the trap of William? Damn. This was so torturing. No wonder Wolfram would slap him back then. He would give Wolfram a good lecture later, that is, (his heart sank a hundred feet down the sea at the possibility and he had to restrain himself not to let his thoughts stray anywhere near there) if he could save him…

The last barrier was clear, and the river than Murata had mentioned came into his vicinity. Feeling slightly groggy from shock, he shakily followed the flow of the river down the route. Murata was nowhere to be seen. The flow of the water was high and irregular rhythm due to a few scattered embedded stones in the river that obstructed the smooth flow of it. Yuuri's stomach gave another flip at the consequences of Wolfram hitting against the stones.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Wolfram gulped down some of the muddy water when he struggled. His hands were outstretched in the water, desperately grabbing onto anything that he could reach. The rapid flow rendered him helpless, he couldn't even swim as the water splashed overhead him, washing out his view and cutting off his air. He could feel some of the water entered his lung. It was getting difficult to breath. The icy water was causing his shivering to increase. To make matter worse, he had crashed his side against one of the rocks few seconds ago. It was aching badly but he gritted his teeth to hold on, his brain was threatening to shut down any minute. After several more attempts grasping onto nothing, he finally hooked onto a branch that was laying itself out at the edge of the river.

He had to use up all his strength until his muscle toned to pull himself towards the land. Clattering his teeth and drawing in more breath, he slowly hoisted himself away from the water. His heart would finally calm down a little in relief when his hand touched the soil earth. He dragged his whole weary and torn-up body towards the shore. Collapsing on the ground, he caught his breathe, the water dripping heavily from his clothes and hair. The breeze was freezing him. He was too tired to move even a portion of his muscles. Despite this, he let out his laugh, a laugh that signified only relief. He was still alive. He closed his eyes and let go of his consciousness.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Raising his leg from the muddy soil, he stared at the stain on his shoes in disgust. Yuuri let out a sigh and looked around again. He hadn't seen Murata even after he had chased this far, let alone Wolfram. Yuuri precariously stepped onto the protruding stones on the soil. He was to be careful, one wrong step, he knew he would slip down the slope down into nowhere. After some more distance, he gasped. The river was splitting into two branches in front. And in another jolt, he noticed the black haired teenager, who was in his famous mediating stance at the end of the split. It was Murata!

"Mura... Agggghhhh!" Yuuri shouted. Even when he had asked himself repeatedly to be cautious, he failed. His one moment of excitement was replaced with terror. His shoes slipped from the solid ground, and lost his footing. He tried to grab onto something, but couldn't. He was sliding, sliding down the hill. His body hitting against the stone, branches, leaves, soil, he couldn't tell but flashing pain was profound.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Awakened in shock by the percussions, Wolfram sat up in a jolt. The strength that had drained previously was restored instantly as he recognized the shout. Eyes widening, he raced forward towards the voice. It was from ahead of him.

Yuuri…!! what was he doing here?!

Gathering up his momentum, he climbed up the sloping land step by step. From high above, he stopped when he saw something rolling down at his left. It took him a second to realize that it was a person, another second to hit him that that person was Yuuri. With a quick reflex, he looked down at the landing where Yuuri was due to reach if he didn't stop in time, feeling sicker than ever. The swooping of the water was still roaring eagerly for its next victim.

He brought his legs and steered towards Yuuri's side spontaneously. Ignoring all the pain and fatigue he had already brought to his muscles, he concentrated hard on Yuuri's.

Horror engulfed him further when he saw himself not being able to make it in time. After all, the downward gravitation was faster than the speed of his moving horizontally. He heard an ear-piercing shout and felt his stomach did a double flip when Yuuri's body disappeared down from the vertical cliff. He was several only inches away from him. He visibly felt his muscle constricted in his body.

"Yuuri!"

He shouted in panic. No… NO.

Yuuri wouldn't be dead. He wouldn't!

Stumbling and tripping, he ran down towards the edge. He felt a sick swooping in his belly, if Yuuri… He was nearer… and breathing was getting difficult.

Vaguely, he heard small sand stones dropping down. He strained his ears, afraid that he heard it wrongly. This time, he caught the sound of more sand rolling again. Joy seeped in, Wolfram jumped and rushed forward. Relief, joy and gratitude exploded inside him. Yuuri's hands were clinging dearly at the edge of the cliff. But, he was losing strength!

Alerted, Wolfram bent down and caught hold of Yuuri's just in time when his hands let go of the solid. Yuuri was hanging in the air, the rest of the stone was detached off from its origin, slipping down, meeting its fate. Surprised, Yuuri looked up to see the blonde grinning in relief down at him.

"I got you."

"Wolfram…?" He seriously thought that he was doomed. Illusions, was what he thought. Though, the feel of those hands that were gripping onto his were as real as the air that was hovering beneath him.

"Why are you here…?"

"Don't you mind it. C'mon. I'll pull you up." Brushing it off as a side-effect of drowning, he tugged at the hands, focusing on bringing out his energy despite the protesting screams of the exhausted muscles.

"Are you sure? If things go wrong, you'll also…" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked down at the wimp, the same wimp who would always worry about others safety. A smile on his face, he slipped it out before he could rephrase them into sensible words.

"Then I'll fall with you."

Taken aback, Yuuri froze at the spot.

'I must be losing my mind…' Wolfram thought.

"Trust me."

Wolfram discarded the thoughts and started pulling. He could figure it out later. He had problems ahead of him now. Yuuri wasn't as heavy as he would have thought. But all the accidents that happened were draining out his strength, not to mention about the stress and shock he was constantly facing in the last twenty-four hour. He had to use up ten times more than his usual energy to be able to lift Yuuri up. At this point, he was fortunate that they were still able to listen to his commands. With the last pull, he brought both of them over from the edge of death. Yuuri collapsed on top him.

"Sorry," Yuuri apologized, sitting up in a trice.

"You don't need to apologize." Wolfram panted. He badly needed air.

"Anyway, I thought you're back in the resort. Why are you here?" he asked after gaining sufficient air, eyes falling upon Yuuri.

He physically saw Yuuri's eyes widened five times its normal size.

"YOU!" Wolfram backed off at the finger that was pointing at his chest unexpectedly.

"'You' are the reason, Murata told me you're washed off. That's why I came here."

"I…" Wolfram bit down his tongue. He would never reveal the reason behind this to anyone. "Sorry."

That had stopped Yuuri's anger from venting further. He sighed. They had had an intense fight just this morning. It was too absurd to start it again. He stood up, brushing off dirt on his garments, though there were too much stains that he couldn't get rid off with just brushes. Laundry might be a better idea.

"As long as you're fine now, let's drop it." Yuuri smiled and offered his hand at the stunned blonde. Wolfram clapped his hand over and caught hold of it, standing up with his level.

"We need to get back." Yuuri said, turning around to look at his surroundings. But the problem is…

The way where he had came rolling down from above was a slant slope. They can't climb up from there in case they got themselves into situation like Yuuri's again. Other than that, what entered his vicinity were trees that all looked similar to his eyes.

"…which way?" Wolfram inquired. Yuuri's heart sank.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"You don't know??" Wolfram's pitch was high. Several birds were scared off from their habitat.

"How could you expect me to know? Okay. Calm down. Hip hip huuu… Hip. Hip. Huuu." Yuuri breathed. Irritated, Wolfram ignored him and began to choose his path by himself.

He panicked when the blonde wasn't within his view after he opened his eyes. Twisting around, he finally spotted his back.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri shouted.

"Back! I'm not going to wait there for your baby to come out!"

"What baby?!" Yuuri traded after him hurriedly, confused.

"Figure it out yourself!" Glaring, Wolfram yelped back. He gritted his teeth. What the hell? Doesn't Yuuri know that that was Lamaze breathing?

"Wolfram! Wait!" A strong jerk at his wrist made Wolfram reared backward. Nausea, his world spun in front of his eyes aimlessly. He didn't know if it was heat or cold that had colonised his mind or body. He couldn't tell which was which. Dazed, his eyes and brain were demanding for rest that he was supposed to have few minutes ago. Losing his composure, he fell back into the double black arms along with the motion.

Surprised, Yuuri tugged as he received the blonde's limp body. His knees bent, kneeling down reflexively with Wolfram's, his hands curling up to lock along Wolfram's upper limbs.

"Wolf?"

The chillness of the body he was holding stupefied him. The emerald's eyes weren't there. They were shut down within their protection. He shook the blonde slightly and called out his name again, there were no response. Now that he had felt it longer, the feeling was more concrete. Wolfram's shirt was still damp. A few strands of his golden hair were wet at their tips. His hands glided over to the blonde's arms again, now holding him against his chest. The temperature was below normal.

'_He was washed off.' _

Wolfram's chest was rising and falling rapidly. He didn't know if Wolfram had retained his consciousness or not. He called out again, waiting for an answer. This time, the blonde shifted a little in his hold and whimpered but did not bring any better news than that.

Yuuri slide over to the blonde's forehead worriedly. He withdrew it instantly as if it was on fire.

… **TBC …**

**A/N Thank you to ****XEOHE****, ****CrazyCartSalad****, ****emerusmerlinus****, ****Goth Kouichi****, …, ****krazysycochick****, ****Little Brat Prince****, No Name, and ****AsakuraHannah**** for the reviews. ^^ **


	13. His confession ?

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 13: His confession (?) **

**Written by: Lisse08**

"Why did these two always get into troubles…?"

Yuuri was out of his sight and again, he couldn't recklessly follow Yuuri down. The slant was too steep and strenuous exercises were always beyond him. Looking at his watch, seeing the time slipping away seconds by seconds, he realized that it was taking too long for rescues to come. Did Yuuri forget to call for help?

A few minutes later, he was tracing his way back to where he came from, fast.

Xxxx **Wolfram** xxxX

All around him he heard the sound of echoing, the kind of sound when he perceived when he was washed under the river. He looked around again, wondering where the place was. A door that appeared from nowhere was seen behind him. Having no other choice, Wolfram strolled towards it and flung it apart. The scene flashed into his mind at a speed that was equal to lightning.

"Heika, this is my brother, _Gwendal_ von Walde."Wolfram stiffened. It was like stepping back in time. The fire of candles and chandelier that hung in the middle of the room lighted the chamber, the round table was filled with luxurious dinning sets. What shocked him were the people standing in front of Wolfram.

_Conrad_ was gesturing towards his elder brother, who was sitting to his right. With another fierce jolt, Wolfram stopped breathing. To his left, it was an exact copy of himself, dressed in a military blue-uniformed, with a sash hanging from his shoulder to his waist, looking as arrogant as ever.

"And this is my younger brother, _Wolfram von Bielefeld. _We have different fathers._" _His eyes widened. Wolfram walked nearer to the blonde, who slapped _Conrad's _hand away from his shoulder. He waved his hand in front of them, but they didn't seem to notice him. Their expressions, if any, were solemn and serious. So, this meant that they weren't talking to him. Who were they talking to? Who is this heika?

He turned slowly, fearing what he might find. At the sight of the same raven black—Yuuri Shibuya, he nearly tripped on his feet. This was impossible.

'Where is this place?'

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"Even if that's so, his mother is a normal human, isn't it? She's just probably some insensitive, immoral nobody." _Wolfram _shouted. At this point, _Yuuri _pushed off his chair and stood up, anger reflected clearly in his face. Wolfram couldn't give any warning to the prince as he looked back at the same time _Yuuri _lashed out.

Slap!

Stunned at the slap _Yuuri _had just sent him, _Wolfram_ was unable to talk. His emerald eyes glared back at the king in hatred, disgraced and raged. Wolfram widened his eyes even more. Doesn't he know what he had just done? How could he do this? He stood in between them, looking dumbstruck as _Wolfram _did at the king.

"Your majesty, take it back." He heard _Conrad_'s voice from behind him. "Please take it back now."

**The meaning behind that slap was…**

"As if I would! He said something he shouldn't have. I don't care how much you bad-mouth me. But who the hell do you think you're, insulting someone else's mother! I will never take it back!"

"You'll never retract it?" That was another familiar voice… his mother?

"Yes, NEVER!" The double black shouted. Wolfram caught the slight tremor in the voice. It was most possibly due to his anger.

'Yuuri…'

For some unknown reason, he knew the meaning behind the slap. It felt as if it was a readily stored memory, only until now he found the key.

"That's wonderful!" The woman clapped her hands together in delight. "The proposal is official."

'Proposal…' **Yes…**

"What is the meaning of this? Could someone explain to me?"

"According to an old custom of this country, you just proposed to him."

**The slap meant a proposal.**

"Proposed? You mean…"

"You asked for his hand for marriage."

"M-M-M-Marriage! You mean two guys?!" Wolfram's eyes saddened as _Yuuri _pointed rudely at his copy's face._ Yuuri's_ reaction was hurting him. "And I proposed? When? How??"

"When a noble strikes another across his or her left cheek, it is a proposal." The lilac man explained. _Yuuri_ scratched his head in madness.

"You must be joking! I mean we are both guys!"

'Yuuri…'

"It's not a rare thing in Shin Makoku," _Gunter_ continued to explain in his hushed voice.

'Shin Makoku…'

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

After concluding that Wolfram was not going to be conscious for awhile, he turned his back around, seized the blonde's hands and locked them around his neck. Preparing himself, he scooped up Wolfram's lower limbs in his arms. Feeling nervous, he gulped. He had never done anything like this before but there was no other way to move the blonde. Nodding rather to himself, Yuuri supported the prince behind his back and slowly concentrating his energy on his bent knees.

"Yuuri…"

He didn't respond to Wolfram's because he had succeeded in standing up, with Wolfram carried behind his back.

'So, this was what Shori meant by piggyback.' Yuuri laughed inwardly when he remembered Shori used to talk a lot about how he piggybacked his little brother when he was small.

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, feeling the prince's breath heavier on his nape and the wetness that was pressing on his clothes. "Don't worry. I'm getting help now." Yuuri soothed and looked ahead. He walked on the path Wolfram had chosen. He decided to trust his choice. He felt the blonde jerked suddenly against his flesh, Yuuri stopped, not wanting to drop down the blonde.

There weren't anything abnormal anymore so he walked on. His footsteps were heavy with an extra burden on him, but he could still hold on. Catching a side glance at the blonde, he couldn't help to feel nervous and sick. It was the same feeling as last night, spreading from the tips of his hair all throughout his body. The thumping heartbeat was back. Shaking his head, he directed his eyes back forward. Grabbing the blonde's hips tighter every now and then to adjust his strength, he continued through the path.

'He has such a small wrist…' Yuuri stared in awe at the limp wrist that was hanging in front of his eyes.

"Proposal…"

Yuuri froze at his track. Did he just hear proposal or plant bulb? (A/N Kyuukon in Japanese means both a proposal and plant bulb, this is mentioned in the anime) He stared at the blonde's features again. His brows were furrowed deep and random words kept on coming out from his bloodless lips ever since he fainted.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri frowned and lowered the blonde once again to the ground. He needed to do something about that fever first.

Xxxx **Wolfram** xxxX

"WAIT! _Yuuri_! Where are you going??!" He saw _Wolfram_ chased after the double black through the empty corridor at the other end. The wimp had just planned to get out from the castle without him.

"Did you think you could escape from my eye?" _Wolfram_ shouted again, flaring up as _Yuuri_ wasn't stopping.

Wolfram's swept his eyes around the area. It was still the same castle he had seen before, the wall built of soil-colored bricks, the heavy door leading into a vacant chamber, the soldiers standing as solid as statue along every corridor they were passing by. Strangely, a feeling of nostalgic was pulsing within his blood. The names rippled across the surface of his unconscious mind, like a song long forgotten. He couldn't recall where he had learnt these names before.

**Blood Pledge Castle…**

"Ahhh! Let me out by myself once in a while." _Yuuri_'s back hit against the door, finally coming to a halt. _Wolfram_ reached his side, glaring at him with the killing gleam.

"Watching you is my responsibility as your fiancé."

"No matter where I went, you're always trailing around me. I can't even talk with girls like this." Yuuri sighed.

'Wimp.'

The prince's palm reached the hilt of his sword. The metallic weapon clung against its sheathe as _Wolfram_ drew it out and aimed it at the king.

"I had even prepared myself for this—turning you into a dead corpse and made you stay by my side forever."

Wolfram's heart wrenched badly. He could feel the feelings surging again. But this one, different from the anger that he didn't acknowledged just now, was something he knew really well. He watched the wimp who backed away from the attack and closed his eyes, letting his other self did what was supposed to happen while feeling it rising unreadily within himself. This _Wolfram_, had had the same feeling as his for his king.

**He** **loved **_**Yuuri Shibuya**_**, so very deeply.**

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri let the blonde leaned against the tree. Squatting down beside him, he withdrew his jacket from himself. Yuuri draped the jacket over the blonde's body. Seeing it sliding down at the shoulder, Yuuri repositioned it back.

"Wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuuri scoffed and retorted, giving a soft knock on the blonde's head.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"I'll save you."

'Yuuri...?' Scenes had changed again. This time, Wolfram couldn't see a thing. Darkness surrounded him totally. _Yuuri_'s voice was distant, fading in and out beside his ears. Besides that, he could hear some machine working and pumping.

"_Wolfram_… I'll definitely save you."

"Humph. Being saved by a wimp like you doesn't please me at all."

"Don't call me a wimp!" The magnetic voice retorted.

"But," _Wolfram_ opened one of his emerald orbs at the king, "I'm looking forward for you to save me. If you don't save your precious fiancé, don't ever come back to see me." The tone softened immediately. "Don't push yourself too hard."

_Yuuri_'s relieved smile echoed. "I'll save you, for sure."

He felt the corner of his lips lifting. But the footsteps were telling him that _Yuuri _had stood up.

'Wait…Yuuri.'

"Let's go, _Conrad_."

'Don't go…'

"Yes." _Conrad_ replied. The footsteps were going further and further from him. He struggled to move his muscle but they were numbed. What had happened to him? The door was clicked open and closed. The silence that ensued was scaring him. He was never pal with those elements. That was the reason why he was able to manipulate fire, because he preferred light and heat. And never did he like loneliness and being left behind too. All these were gathering around him jeeringly as his foes. The last presence was gone and he was all alone.

'Yuuri!'

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

He withdrew his hands again at the temperature. Towing into his pocket, he couldn't find anything except a chocolate bar that he had stowed inside this morning. Tearing off the edge of his cloth, he stood up.

"Yuuri…?"

"I'm going to get some water, I'll be back."

He wasn't sure if he was answering the prince's question so he turned, ready to go. There was something that tangled at his trouser. He stopped and looked back. He was astounded to see that Wolfram, even though unconscious, was pulling at them.

"Wait… Yuuri." That wasn't just some incoherent words. Could he actually sense what was happening around him?

Yuuri reached down and gently unbuckled the hand from him.

"I can't leave you in this state. Don't worry, I promise I will be back soon."

The prince wasn't protesting anymore. He smiled and left.

"Don't go… Yuuri…"

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri returned with the wet ripped clothes in his hand. He crouched down. Tenderly, he dabbed it onto the blonde's feverish forehead. Wolfram shifted a little at the cold feel on his skin. Yuuri withdrew, afraid that he might have done something wrong. He felt for the temperature again to ensure that his actions weren't nullified. He continued cooling the blonde down.

After having done most of the exposed part he could reach, from his face, neck to his arms, he studied the damp clothes beneath his jacket. He leaned over and took it off again. Stopping at the buttons of his shirt, hesitation sank in. Damn, why was he feeling nervous without reasons?

Brushing off the thoughts, he started unbutton them with shaking fingers. The cold, pale porcelain skin was revealed. Curiosity was lurking him to go further downwards.

Yuuri had to try really hard not to be shaken. As soon as he got rid of the upper shirt, he covered the blonde back with his dried jacket again and decided not to bother with the lower part.

Few minutes later, with trials and errors, he lighted up the flames with dried woods and branches. It was a technique he had acquired during field trip with Shori and his family few years ago. He smiled with satisfaction and looked back at the sleeping blonde. He was relief that Wolfram was no longer making any incoherent sleep talk, perhaps the fever had lowered down and his actions had taken their effects. The sky was darkening high above his head. Yuuri glanced worriedly around. Did Murata call for help? Will they be rescued…?

There was no point worrying about that now. He walked closer to Wolfram and sat down beside him. He could feel the night breeze blowing onto his face, the crickets were sounding all around him. The ebony darkness, the eerie silence, they reminded him of ghost. He wondered what Wolfram would do then if he wasn't asleep like now, probably scurried off in scare. He smiled. Absent-mindedly, he drew closer Wolfram and hugged him for comfort. He liked this feeling.

His eyes were drawn towards the pale cheek again, like a magnet. Staring down at those dark eyelashes resting themselves against the blonde's eyes, he smiled inadvertently. Except for a few minor scratches here and there, the flawless skin maintained their inborn beauty. He scanned his eyes down a few inches. Without any afterthought, Yuuri lowered down his face to Wolfram's, his eyes were now locked on the pouty full lips that were slightly ajar…

He wanted to taste them again, the vanilla favor. He wanted to feel them again, the butterfly feeling that fluttered in his stomach. He wanted so much… This might be the last time he was able to be this close to Wolfram, to be able to hold him like this. Now that William had finally distanced himself from them, probably after this expedition, the contraction might end. He would no longer have the right to claim Wolfram as his boyfriend and he might never again have a chance like this.

'A peck wouldn't hurt…' the desire burnt in his heart as he edged closer down, closing the gap between them. His heartbeat was increasing. He was so close… so close… that he could feel the warmth breathe of Wolfram's back on his cheek. He stopped dead in the midair when the bright emerald eyes blinked back at him.

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

Adelbert was ferrying back to Tokyo for police's rescue as their communications aren't connected with there. Others, with the lead of Yozak, were threading their ways anxiously through the bushes and trees searching for the double black and the prince. They had had no inkling idea of where they were. Wolfram might have drifted to anyway and so was Yuuri, in his case, rolled. Murata had managed to point out where exactly did he last saw them but there was nothing more he could do. All they could do was pray for both their safety.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

None of his muscles react. Yuuri's black onyx flickered back stupidly at those green lights. Caught in the middle of an awkward act, he didn't know what to do. Guilt seeped through Yuuri at the same time when fire ignited in the emerald eyes. Wolfram pushed at Yuuri's chest and scrambled back, putting a distance between them instantly.

Yuuri, abashed, looked anywhere but his boyfriend's eyes.

"Awake?" Yuuri plucked up his courage to break the tension.

Wolfram was silence for awhile. A sense of detachment was still within him.

"W—Wo--Wolf?"

"Y…Yeah." Wolfram stammered, his numbed stance shattered and he looked back at Yuuri.

"Well, your fever lowered down a little…" Seeing the wimpy Yuuri, Wolfram couldn't hold it back anymore.

"And so, you ki…?"

"I didn't kiss you!" Yuuri protested immediately. The moment he did so, it hit him that he had just given himself away.

"Oh, so you did intend to do so."

"I…"

"…You what…?" Wolfram raised a questioning eyebrow at the double black.

"I…" His mind was as blank as a white paper. "Okay. I did. But it wasn't done. I didn't take any advantage of you."

"You plan to, pervert." Wolfram remarked. Somewhere in his heart, he was feeling joy. He could feel the inner part of his smiling abroad.

"That marks you a perv as well. You did the same with me last time, twice," Yuuri mumbled.

"That wasn't the same, you were conscious. Plus, you didn't say 'no'." Yuuri didn't dare to fight back those words because they were true. He merely glared at Wolfram with a glint of in sated but glad too, that he had managed to escape this.

The beatings soon were returning to normal, even though the question in his heart was left unanswered but he decided to leave it be. There was something weird as Wolfram shifted his position on the grass. Wolfram travelled his eyes down to his own body, and screamed at the clothes that wasn't his.

"Where's my clothes?!"

"It's here!" Yuuri scrambled back with the green shirt. "I was drying it."

Anger, Wolfram snatched it back without a 'thanks'.

"Turn over!"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'turn over!'" Wolfram shouted again.

"I had seen through almost everything already just now, what's the point of turning over now…?" Yuuri muttered under his breath and did as he was told nevertheless, but the words had reached the blonde's ears, drawing more blood to Wolfram's face again.

"Turn over now, or I'll dig those eyeballs out!!"

Yuuri scoffed and did as he was told, rather reluctantly. He waited, listening to the ruffling sounds behind him. The question drifted through his mind.

"Wolfram, what did you dream about just now?"

Wolfram who had the clothes halfway donned through his head, stopped. A faint memory flooded back.

"I forgot…" Wolfram said.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

The blonde drew his knees up to his chin, staring at the dancing flames. Yuuri watched him in silence until the groaning of the prince's stomach broke it. Yuuri chuckled when Wolfram flushed red.

"I need food…" Wolfram mumbled and swept his emerald eyes over the ground.

"Ah… if I'm not mistaken, I…" Yuuri searched through his pocket where he had seen the chocolate bar earlier. He scooped it out and offered to the blonde. Wolfram was holding something in between his fingers, ready to stuff it into his mouth. The double black's face turned alarmed at the sight. With a violent force, he snatched the mushroom out from the blonde's grip.

"Hey!"

"Don't just take in whatever food you find! Didn't you know that this kind of mushroom is poisonous?!" Yuuri fumed, shaking the white and black stripping mushroom in the blonde's eyes.

"How would I know? It's not labeled 'poison'."

"It's taught in our lessons, idiot. Can't you pay more attention in class?"

"Don't preach me now, wimp. I'm a sick person."

Yuuri opened his mouth, but yes, Wolfram has a point. So, he pressed the lips tight and thrashed the chocolate into his hand. After sparing Yuuri a glare, the prince unwrap the silver cover and took a generous big bite.

**He** **loved **_**Yuuri Shibuya**_**, so very deeply.**

Wolfram blinked. The words shifted in and out of his mind suddenly without any warning. He lowered the chocolate bar, staring blankly into the dazzling fire. 'Is this weird dream trying to send me a message that it's time to speak out my mind?'

Yuuri noticed the sudden change. With care, he edged towards the prince.

"What's wrong? Is it your fever?"

"Yuuri… I have something to tell you…"

"Yea?" Yuuri searched through the angelic face. He gulped as those green eyes met his black one.

"I love you."

"Ahaha… what are you talking about now?" Yuuri joked, although his heart was beating like crazy and his eyes weren't leveled with the blonde's anymore.

"I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram repeated himself.

"Well, I admit that you're…" Yuuri ran his hand through his black smooth hair, not bothering if he would mess them up. Right now, he couldn't even tell what were these thumping heartbeats were about. Why was he feeling so nervous but at the same time, anticipating? What was Wolfram talking about? "… you're really persistent sometimes, pisses me off and always did stuff that would only annoy me… a true lord brat… but still, I like you too."

"Yuuri," Yuuri didn't miss the determined and quivering tone in Wolfram's. He stopped and listened intently at the next words he was going to say. Somewhere in his heart, he was hoping for the words to come. "I love you… more than just friend."

For Yuuri Shibuya, time stopped instantly at this second…

…**TBC…**

**A/N Again, thanks to ****CrazyCartSalad****, ****Anelir-sensei****, ****athrun zala08****, no name, ****AsakuraHannah****, and Ellie_Connor for the reviews. **

**Without you guys, I'll never be able to update this story in such a short period. Thanks again! =) **


	14. His fear

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 14: His fear**

**Written by Lisse08**

Taken aback, Yuuri stared with his eyes shaped into a big rounded 'O' at the blond. His heart was hammering painfully against his chest. He couldn't respond to Wolfram for a few seconds. He searched through his profile, looking for any sign of joke. There was none. He inhaled in another gulp of air.

Wolfram couldn't believe he had actually slipped these words out, finally. But Yuuri's reactions were expected. Just like the dream. Disappointment welled up in his stomach. The silence was getting awkward and tensing.

"Haha." Wolfram forced out a laugh. "The fever must have burnt my brain. I was joking. How could I possibly love you? Don't look so serious, wimp."

Strange, Yuuri's heart was thrown down to the hill. It was like riding in a roller coaster, going up to the top at the confession and down to the bottom at the denial. He laughed too, feeling unease. They didn't talk for awhile. Wolfram nibbled on the chocolate in silence while Yuuri watched the fire flickering along feebly with the wind. Only the sound of crickets humming and cracking of the burning branches were heard. Wolfram rubbed his numbed hands together, creating friction for heat before he looked towards Yuuri.

"It doesn't seem like rescues are going to come today." Yuuri held his gaze, for awhile, he wished to continue their conversation just now. But he couldn't see any point of continuing, so he gave up, the sour feeling pulsing in his pit.

"I guess they must have some trouble looking for us. Are you feeling better?"

"Yupe. Thanks a lot, Yuuri." A glint of satisfaction and gratitude played on his face. Yuuri smiled back.

"Good. We would better catch some sleep then. Tomorrow, we will have to find some way to get us out of here."

"How?"

"Can you see that river?" The blonde followed his finger.

"That's where I was in this morning, right?"

"Yes."

Wolfram knocked his fist onto his opened palm, his mouth agape in realization as it hit him.

"I got it! All we have to do is follow the flow…" Excitement blazed in his chest.

"And we will reach the sea…" Yuuri continued, his eyes glistering in the hallow darkness.

"And we will be able to find the resort!" Wolfram shouted. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Because you're sick and we are both in shock."

Putting a hand up to his forehead, Wolfram laughed once more. He drew his knees up to his chin and grinned, his confession for the double black now had completely slipped out of his brain.

"For a wimp like you, you're sounding a lot more like a leader now."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Yuuri growled at the word 'wimp' but decided to take it as a compliment. They shared their grin.

Yuuri took in another breathe and exhaled it as a sigh.

"C'mon. Go to sleep. It's getting late…"

Without complaints, Wolfram settled off to a corner and lied down onto the grass, using his arm as pillow to support his head. Yuuri did the same as well, both facing each other with only the dimming fire between them. After some time, judging by the soft breathing of the blonde, Yuuri could tell that Wolfram had fallen into his dreamland. He smiled again at the peaceful face. Yuuri's hand swooped up some of the nearby dried woods and threw them into the yellow flame, which ignited again strongly.

It took Yuuri some time for sleep to come in because his heart had yet to resume normal. For Yuuri, that was the first time to be confessed by a guy. It didn't mean that there was no girl who confessed to him. There were a number of them. The problem was he wasn't interested in any of them. However, this time…

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

They were forced to stop the search, for the sky that was darkening was cutting their visibility to almost zero. The rescue teams arrived two hours later after the first sunray sank behind the black curtain. A search was done thoroughly with the helicopters circling above the sky. It wasn't long until they finally tracked down the swirling smoke that Yuuri had renewed.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Wolfram sat up awake by the rumbling engine. He looked up the vast sky. Squirming a little at first, his face lightened up at the dots of light that streamed through the darkness, immediately, he knew rescue had reached them. He pulled himself up, raced towards the sleeping Yuuri and routed him up. They were thrilled by the sudden twist of events. Jumping up and down both in both excitement and joy, they waved towards the pilots. One of them descended from above and the boys followed it direction, where it landed itself near a vacant space.

They were met by Adelbert and four paramedics. They were given medical check-up. After ensuring that they were safe and round, they were flied back directly to Tokyo. Apparently, their family members were informed about this. When they reached the police station, Yuuri and Wolfram found themselves enveloped in their mothers' hugs.

Wolfram didn't resist this time being embraced in the public, because the hug wasn't a resemblance of affection but rather a relief. He grinned at Yuuri whose mother did the same to him. Surrounding them, he recognized Shori and an elder man, presumably his father. He was distracted when Conrad appeared among the crowds. For a fraction of second, the cause that initiated this accident, stroke the back of his head like a thunder. The memory flooded back to him once more. Wolfram couldn't help but gave him a smile, which stunned Conrad. It was the first smile that he received from his little brother ever since he was back. The prince turned away and looked around again but couldn't find another brother. It seemed like Gwendal wasn't able to make it because of his job again…

Xxxx **MuraKen **xxxX

Shinou mused at the couple adventure told by Murata who was sitting across on the sofa from him.

"They are in the middle of the wide jungle, and yet they managed to find and save each other." Murata said. "Fate, huh?"

"Nope, it's their destiny." Shinou grinned.

"Destiny?" Murata raised his eyebrows. The prince could smell the sour scent, which made him chuckled.

"We are destined to be together too."

"Cut the sweet talk. What happened to your boyfriend?"

"He's right here."

"Don't play dumb." Shinou pulled on a stern face and smiled.

"I wasn't. I had broken off with him, so I only have you, or… are you saying you're not?" Murata blinked. He hadn't noticed the blond had moved and was nearing him. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Should I really take your word for that?"

"You think?" He bent down and closed their gap between their lips.

Xxxx **William **xxxX

William stared down at the newspaper with jealousy eating at his heart. The news where the boys went missing was all over the headline. Pictures were taken, stories were written and their words were jotted down.

If this was to continue, he was due to lose. He had to act.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri wished Sunday night would somehow passed faster, preferably skipped it if he could. The front door was knocked once again. Within minutes, he heard a shriek from downstairs. He closed both of his ears and rolled his eyes, imagining the lilac-haired guy wailing. The noises weren't soothed down and he soon felt the need to appear downstairs at least, to show Gunter that he was alright.

Wolfram was picking up the palettes, a paintbrush in his hand. The grandfather clock stroke eight and he still hadn't paint anything on the canvass. In fact, there was nothing that came into his mind. The foreign image was blurring. He couldn't trace the dream anymore, let alone that figures that he wished to draw. Lowering the brush, he gave up.

Why bother so much about it? It might be merely a weird dream, nothing more than that.

He had sent his car over for service. After informing Yuuri about it, his attention was averted to something flashy.

Setting aside his phone, he smiled and ran his finger over the photos that had been spread out on the table. When he was supposed to have more pictures for the project, however, more than half of them were pictures of Yuuri that he had taken during the trip. He traced his fingers over at Yuuri's face, which was taken when he was finding the lost piece of attendance sheet.

"_I love you… more than just friend."_

Has his feelings reached the wimp?

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Wolfram reached the school earlier than Yuuri the next day. Crowds were gathering around him in circle. Being used to this kind of thing, Wolfram managed his standoffish self, remained silent and ignored the questions. How he wished Yuuri was here so that he could have excuse to get himself out of here. Even his buddies were annoying as well.

By only listening to the level of noise that lowered down and up again in fracture of seconds, he knew that Yuuri had come and attentions were shifted towards him. He stood up and walked near the raven black, with the photos in his hands. Yuuri had asked for the copies few days ago.

"Here." Yuuri smiled after noticing what they were and accepted them.

He had filtered through the piles, taking out Yuuri's photos with the hope that it would make him look less like a stalker. Yuuri didn't have time to look through them when the bell rang. Wolfram smiled and told him that he could do it later. With that, Wolfram returned to his seat as the teacher stepped in.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

The recess bell was more welcoming than anything. Wolfram got up from his chair, ready to walk over towards the double black who was packing his things when an arm halted him. His eyes followed the offending arm and found William. A frown fell across his face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to have a word with you."

"I'm busy, William."

"You'll be even busier if some slanders of your boyfriend spread." William taunted. Wolfram's eyes burnt and snapped his head into the blue eyes.

"Now, do you want to spare me a moment?" The loathing grin was on.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

'Where is he?' Yuuri walked through the corridor, pushing past the students. He couldn't find Wolfram anywhere in the class. This is the first time he had walked off without him since they were 'together'. He wondered why.

"Don't involve him!" That was Wolfram. His heart jolting, he stopped and pressed himself onto the wall. The voice was coming from behind the corner.

A growl of laughter that made Yuuri's blood ran cold. Now, he recognized the second voice.

"What do you want?"

"You know very well what I want, Wolfram."

"I won't."

"Then, I think that leaves me no choice." The beating on Yuuri's chest was getting stronger. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath.

"Stop it. He had nothing to do with this!"

"The choice is up to you. You? Or him?"

"Hey, Shibuya. What are you doing here?" Yuuri jumped a feet. He could feel his heart coming to his mouth. Murata was beside him. 'Crap! They must have heard…' He forced his head to twitch around again, to see that they had both came out from the darkness. Yuuri ran his hand through his black hair and laughed to cover up.

"Wolfram, I was searching for you."

Wolfram wasn't looking great. His stares were unusually impassive. It was as if they were telling Yuuri that this is not a place where he was supposed to be.

"Look like you got yourself a great boyfriend, Wolfram." William was the one who broke the strained silence. He gave him a smirk before nearing the blonde's ears to whisper inaudible words. Yuuri gazed at Wolfram's expressions, whose brows seemed to furrow a bit.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"Meet me in school at six if you choose him. If you don't appear, I'll presume that you had chosen yourself, and I shall… destroy his life, just like how I did to my ex."

For the moment, he felt the world revolved around him, non-stop. His eyes were on Yuuri, trying his best not to let his face betrayed his heart. William's ex, who dumped him lost his standings in the school, because of the fake rumours he spread out. He wasn't afraid of William spreading his rumours, because being the prince of the school, rumours about him never ceased and he was quite used to it. As long as they were not serious enough to affect his reputation or reached his family, Wolfram did not care much about them. But for Yuuri, could Yuuri stand the slanders? Will he be strong enough to ignore the stares, the insults, the whisperings…? Will he? If whatever that happened later, destroyed Yuuri's life, ego, everything, it would entirely be his fault for dragging Yuuri into this mess…

As if nailed to the ground, he couldn't move from his spot even after William left them.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

The last class was over. Yuuri was troubled because the blond did not intend to tell him in details about his confrontation with William.

"_What is he up to?" Yuuri walked neared his 'boyfriend' after William was out of their sight. _

"_Nothing." Wolfram swoop his eyes towards Murata. _

"_Nothing? There wouldn't be nothing? I heard that…"_

"_You eavesdropped on us?!" Wolfram shouted with a forced anger. _

"_I didn't!" _

"_You did!" _

"_I didn't. You two were too loud!" _

"_So you did!"_

"_Now… you two…" Murata cut in. _

"_You shut up!" Both boys snapped their head over and shouted simultaneously at Murata. Murata blinked back, not knowing when and why he had got himself embroiled in this quarrel. _

After that, Wolfram had left him alone at the spot with a 'humph' and had been refusing to talk with him.

He picked up his bag and ran over to catch up with Wolfram before he could get up from his seat. Wolfram gave him a look of surprise and turned away immediately, packing his books into stack. 'You're still angry?'

"Shori is picking me up later. He said he can send you home."

"I had asked my brother to pick me up." Wolfram turned him down and closed his bag.

"Oh…" The conversation had ended again. Yuuri watched as Wolfram walked out from the classroom with mixed feelings of sadness.

Thorough the day, Wolfram had never offered him a look.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri slumped down on the coach in defeat. Why couldn't Wolfram understand that he was concern about him? He shook his head. Why did he care so much about Wolfram in the first place?

Hand reaching the controller, he switched on the television. His attention on Wolfram was gone immediately. His favourite baseball match was on. One minute had not even passed when the channel was switched over to a news channel. He yelped and turned over at his big brother, a reprimanding look on his face.

Before he could start arguing, his cell phone rang. Pouting, he reached over and picked it up. Right at the other end of the line, an anxious voice was heard. An electric wave shot through his body. Yuuri sensed something was wrong.

"Conrad?"

"Is Wolfram with you?"

"Wolfram? No. What happened?" Yuuri demanded.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. He was supposed to be home by now." Flashes of images developed in his inner eyes.

"_Don't involve him!"_

"_Stop it. He had nothing to do with this!" _

"_The choice is up to you. You? Or him?" _

"_I had asked my brother to pick me up."_

_He gave him a smirk before nearing the blonde's ears to whisper inaudible words. Yuuri gazed at Wolfram's expressions, whose brows seemed to furrow a bit._

A sickening motion was rumbling in Yuuri's stomach. It was as if someone had hit on it, making him double over as he tried to put pieces of puzzles together. The thought ran through him like an icy knife. Why didn't he see through this? It must be related to William… they seemed to have a deal that afternoon. And from the look of it, it must be something that Wolfram was forced to do. Why did he allow Wolfram to lie to him??

"Yuuri?" It drew him back to the reality.

"I'll find him." Yuuri grabbed on his coat and was out from the house even before he pressed on the 'end call' button.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The night wasn't doing him any good. There were lesser bright patches of stars in the pitch dark sky. He sped up the car that belonged to Shori's. He couldn't stop his mind from straying away from the safe line.

They had a fight, Wolfram avoided their eye contact, a lie that was unintended, and if these are a repetition of the trip… then, in a trice… is something bad going to happen, just like before?

Beads of sweats were appearing on his forehead and palms, making the steering difficult to handle. His panting was hard, and his heart was thundering faster than usual, he felt like having a heart attack.

Why is it that, when it comes down to Wolfram, he is always this nervous?

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"I'm here." Wolfram gingerly took a few steps forward in the sombre light. His hands tightened around a wooden bat which he had picked up from the storeroom for self-protection. He stepped in further into the darkness.

"Get out now!" Suddenly, he sensed the presence of a second person behind his back. His instinct brought his body to twirl around almost instantly, his bat on his hands. The guy he loathed was leaning against the wall beside the door where Wolfram had just passed through, puffing out the smoke. He cursed. He must have missed him somehow when he was walking along the corridor.

"Put that down, Wolfram, we are not here for a fight." It was lucky that it was dark, so William couldn't see the fact that Wolfram's hands were trembling with the bat. It was the only thing that gave him courage. He knew what William wants with him. To be his boyfriend, just like how he had asked Yuuri to be his. The difference is; he had asked Yuuri in a nice way. The same thing is; they both had no choice but to comply. For an instance, Wolfram felt stupid holding the bat thinking that it would serve as his weapon. There was no battle to begin with. He would have lost even before they started.

Defeated, he lowered the bat. Watching William walked over to him across the classroom, he took two steps back instinctively. There is just no way he would want to be his boyfriend.

"Didn't we come for peace, Wolfram?" The distinguished flame was glowing at the end of cigarette. He flung the cigarette, throwing it right into the basket. In the darkness, another flicker of memory rippled. There it was again, faint and senseless. Where had he seen this face before? Memory still refused to answer him. Deciding that it was no use, Wolfram threw it to the back of his head.

William flipped open the switch beside him on the wall, lighting the room. Wolfram shut his eyes tight at the sudden brightness, his hands not letting go of his weapon. Slowly, he counted the numbers in his heart. He must calm down.

His eyes opened again. Astonished, he gazed at the wines placed on the table. His eyes moved from them to the smile on the other man's face. William gave a nod towards the seat.

"Let's have some drink and we will talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, William."

"Or, you would rather risk Shibuya's life?"

"You agreed to leave him alone if I come, and here I am."

"Yes, but that was **part** of the agreement."

Wolfram gritted his teeth, his nails digging onto the wooden bat. William pulled the chair out, and seated himself comfortably down. He gestured his hands towards the empty seat in front of him with another smile. Wolfram felt sick to his stomach. Knowing that he had no other choice, he dropped the bat down onto the floor and did as instructed.

William screw opened the wine bottle, watching him intently, Wolfram observed him in silence as he poured the purple content into their empty glasses.

"Here, this wine was imported from England by my father. It had thirty years of history. It is said that the older the wine is kept, the better the wine tasted." He emptied his drink in seconds before pouring another round into it.

"Cut the crap. I know what you want with me. I can be your boyfriend, but you would never get what you want."

"How would you know what I want, Wolf?"

"Don't call me 'Wolf'."

"And yet you allow that boy to call you that?"

"Don't call him with that tone as if he's nobody."

"Oh? Have you grown fond of that boy?" Wolfram bit down his lower lips. The answer was obvious but he wouldn't admit it to William. His eyes focused on the drink that he never touched. He wouldn't dare to touch it, let alone to drink it. It was too suspicious.

"Are you afraid that I would poison you?" As if reading his thought, William said. Wolfram said nothing.

His partner laughed and snatched his glass. Gracefully, he drank the glass empty.

"See? Nothing's here. Be at rest, Wolfram. I would never poison my beloved."

"I would trust you not to poison me, but I would never trust you not to drug me," Wolfram sneered. The smile froze on the face. Wolfram smirked, knowing that he had hit the jackpot. Of course, did William think that he would be obedient enough to drink whatever that was offered to him? If he think he could get Wolfram like this, he was wrong. Deadly wrong.

"I had agreed to be your boyfriend, but not to sell out my body." Wolfram got to his feet.

"You are not to leave."

"Your plan failed, William. Do not think that I will…" His eyes widened in shock. His vein was pulsing. He could hear them clearly. But his mind was swaying. The blackboard that was hanging in front the room seemed to dim from his sight. Blackness invading at the corner of his eyes, and his whole body felt weak. 'This couldn't be happening. I had been so careful!'

"Indeed, I knew you wouldn't drink it. There was really nothing in the wine, Wolfram. It is the air that I drugged."

Horrified, Wolfram's last gaze was shifted towards the cigarette that was lying dangerously in the basket. The smoke was still puffing out. He dropped onto his knees, head swaying in and out. He held his gaze up towards William, who was smirking with triumph and walking near him.

"I'm amazed how weak your memories are." William smirked.

"What…?"

"But thanks to it, it helped me to get close to you."

As the consciousness slowly failing him and with his heavy eyelids closing down, he saw the eerie smirk that had sucked his breath away. The well arranged tables replaced by the deformed one. The dusty smell invaded his nose. The laugh that haunted him every night three years ago was pounding in his ears, clear and loud. Dimly, he saw three figures approaching him.

His limbs were nailed down in seconds by the two guys. His head swayed in dizziness and swept his eyes over to William, whose image was blurring out, coming nearer to him. The image flashed, replacing William's. Dennis's face who he had long forgotten appeared again. No, it was not him. He let his eyes swooped down, to the one who was locking his legs. The body was less built, weaker and less influencing with a less-shaped feature, but with the same bridged nose and high forehead, the same blonde-colored hair and blue eyes, this time, the memory returned at their own. His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe he had never realized it.

As darkness claimed him, the thought sliced him in his stomach.

**TBC**

**A/N Although my beta, gwendal's wife, stopped beta-ing my fics due to her school works, I thanked her for sharing her ideas with me at the start of the story. She was the one who suggested William to be one of those bullies. ^^ **

**Thanks to **

**Mitsuno****, Ellie_Connor, ****-strange-and-weird-****, ****CrazyCartSalad****, ****RenoBites44****, ****eirina****, and AsakuraHannah **

**for the reviews. **


	15. His pain

**Title: Gone**

**Chapter 15: His pain **

**Written by Lisse08**

**A/N Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual one. **

"Hey!" Wolfram shouted, his own voice echoed back at him hauntingly. Here he is again, inside the Blood Pledge Castle. Yet, he could spot no living souls around him. He yelped out again, surprised and wondered why there was no one around.

What was _Wolfram_ trying to show him this time? He pushed open the chamber door, not knowing where he was. The empty corridor welcomed him. He looked up the dusty wall and spotted two old-fashioned portraits hanging on it. Curious, he approached the place so that he was face to face with them. His time seemed to freeze at the moment his eyes laid on the canvass. The familiar sapphire blue eyes staring back at him decently from under the bangs of blonde-colored hair. What was Shinou doing in here? He swept his eyes sideway. Next to his cousin's portrait resided the long black-haired, specs-wearing man with a composed self whom he had had no inkling of idea who this person was.

Still engulfed in the shock with his discovering, it took him a solid three seconds before Wolfram reacted to the voices coming towards him from behind. He ran around the corner and stuck himself over the dusk-smelt wall and listened, momentarily forgotten that the last visit had taught him that no one was able to see or hear him in this world.

"You should really tell him how you feel." That was _Conrad_'s voice. The voices were getting nearer and nearer to him. He grew stiff.

"I know…" _Yuuri _said. "But I'm not sure…"

"_Wolfram_ loves you. There's no doubt about it but if you continues to ignore his feelings, I'm afraid he might really choose to leave you. Even a most stubborn person has his limit."

He heard the footsteps stopped. There was clearly hesitation. Wolfram held his breathe, waiting for answer but at the same time, dreading it.

"Give it a try, _Yuuri. _See if you two are able to work it out or not." _Conrad_ persuaded.

"What if I'm wrong? What if in the end I hurt him?"

"_Yuuri,_" His brother stopped the king's before he rambled on. "Tell me again. How do you feel about _Wolfram, _right now?"

"I…" Wolfram shut his eyes, his heart pounding hard waiting for the answer. "I like him." The pounding was doubled.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

The October wind gushed through his bare skin, making the hairs on his body stand up. It was oddly cold. With a jolt, Wolfram forced his eyes to open, his limbs instinctively protested.

"Hmmph… awake?"

"NO!"

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri slammed the car door heavily. As he was once informed, there was no guard around the school at this hour. All lights were extinguished and the only remaining were the road lights, the sky starless. He gathered up his speed, jogging into the school. He had packed his car outside the school, with the hope that his car wouldn't be ransacked or broken in.

He ran up the stairs. There were too many places around the school to be searched. He wasn't sure where to start with, so he decided to follow his hunch, the building where their lessons were held. As he reached a corner, he backed off into the wall, hoping the darkness around was enough to conceal his existence. Noises could be heard from behind him.

"He's taking really long."

"Guess so, it's Wolfram that he's dealing with." Yuuri's heart stopped beating. He held his breathe, not daring to move a muscle.

"Do you think he will succeed?"

"Depends, but I will say highly, he will succeed. I think if it's me, I would really be concentrating at a visible danger than an invisible one. Furthermore, he would be tensed by the atmosphere William set. It's hard not to inhale it."

"To be able to think of something like that, it's clever of him."

"I wonder what he will do to Wolfram."

"Do we even need to think? It's obvious."

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, he would be thrashed so low that he might not be able come to school."

"Serve him right. Acting almighty and all that."

His brain was disconnected. He felt a sense of detachment. Silent panic raced in his pit as the shards of facts were put together. It hit him with a force of tampering troll. His eyes widened. Courage, determination, strength were overwhelming him. Before he knew it, he stepped out from the darkness and attacked the boys. Once the light fell upon them, he recognized two of them from his classes. He was outnumbered, four to one. Despite the alarmed look that turned ferocious in seconds on their faces, Yuuri did not cower back.

"Where are they?" Yuuri was surprised at his calm voice. They didn't give him the answer, nor did he expect them to. They lurched at him. Yuuri braced himself and with courage growing from his heart, he evaded the first fist and repaid him the same gift to his stomach, making him double over. As the boy groaned, holding his stomach, Yuuri glared back at others, his eyes demanding for answer.

The second, third and fourth attack came in a blink, they charged at him together at one time. Yuuri received a blow on his head. Anger, he bit down his lips and threw back the fist at his attacker. He wasn't sure what came over him. All thought were concentrated on getting to Wolfram.

Yuuri continued to hit, bite, and kick, anything he could afford to bring his enemy down. Soon, he tasted the smell of blood in his mouth, he could feel dull aches on his body where the fists and kicks landed. His head were dizzy, everything in a circle. Wolfram's face flashed through again. This time, a power of a demon's level; a confidence of a king's level, that he would succeed in this fight, despite the fact that he had never involved himself in violence, rolled over him. He roared and counterattacked, throwing the others by surprise. The brief distraction was enough for him to sent punches which got them down on their knees, one by one.

"Where are they?" Yuuri snatched up the collar of a boy and repeated himself, his voice shook the wall.

"U--Upstairs."

Yuuri slammed the boy who gave him the information into the bricks, spared them a look of hatred before rushing off towards the prince.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"Do—Don't you… dare to touch me." Struggling to keep his conscious pieces on hold, Wolfram dug his fingernails deep into his palms. The pain however was not enough to conquer the weird feeling that pulsed in the pit of his stomach. 'The drug… what is this drug…' Wolfram thought as he panted for breathe, his body burning as if on fire. But he could not draw any energy to any part of his limbs.

"It was fun tracking you down, Wolfram."

"You're sick." 'Godamnit. This is no joke… My voice is really quivering.'

William shook his head and smiled. "You're right. I'm sick. I'm a stalker. You haven't had an inkling of idea of the spell you casted on me after that night. I longed for you." he whispered softly as he leaned down towards the blonde, his fingers danced on the lips.

Wolfram slapped it off. Just moving his limbs took him a great effort. He felt goose bumps on his skin. William laughed.

He hovered his fingers above Wolfram's chest, smirking while trailing it down on the lithe body in the air until he stopped teasingly below his trouser at that part. Wolfram shrunk, pulling his shaking self together, "Although my boss had already did you once, it doesn't matter to me. I don't mind, Wolfram. Can't you see how generous I am?"

'What is wrong with me…?'

"You can't control it, Wolfram." William said as he came nearer. Wolfram backed away, knocking into the chairs behind his back, producing clanking sounds. But the strength that had drained away didn't help him much. He squirmed as William brushed another soft stroke on his arm. It brought a twitch to _that_ part and he almost had to restrain himself to not ask William to touch him more. The thought itself sent spasm of anger.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Wolfram roared, his fist shaking in tremor.

'Why do I feel…?'

"This is a strong aphrodisiac. It will be painful soon if you don't release it." William leaned back casually and smirked, "I don't have any objection if you want to jerk it off yourself."

'…aroused?'

The blond rounded his fist, intending to throw it out when it was caught. He was aware that he was in no state to fight.

"Hands off, William!" Wolfram withdrew them back with minimum success.

"But," William whispered, his body leaning in once again in the dark towards the struggling blonde. It turned him on to see how Wolfram fought him yet at the same time wanted him. "You'll feel greater if you let me do it."

"No!" Wolfram exerted his weakening push. Failure. A complete failure. The drug had reached his circulation, even his nerves weren't sending the right impulse to his senses.

_Yuuri. _

"Ah…" More clattering sounded. He hit his back onto the ground in a trice. It doesn't hurt because William supported him just before his head hit solid. William's hand found his way through his shirts touching his burning skin, sending more spasm of irritated yet unsatisfying pleasure to it.

The other boy eagerly positioned himself between the prince's thigh, planting kisses down his neck. Wolfram closed his eyes, not wanting to look. 'It is gross. Everything is wrong.'

_It was Yuuri that he wanted. _

Wolfram tried to object, pushing the guy off his body but his throbbing member was betraying him. He could imagine a smirk forming on William face through his closed eyes. Shuddering, Wolfram cried out again when an offending hand reached into his trouser.

_Only Yuuri! _

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

'The drug must have affected his brain that he was even imagining Yuuri's voice.' The second after that, the weight was lifted from his body, and a punch that pursued snapped him out. He opened his eyes, wanting to see clearly what was happening.

It was no dream.

Yuuri came. For him.

As William returned his punch with equal force back into Yuuri's face, the shock did indeed ward off the drug at some point. He was even more alerted.

"Yuuri!" Blood trailed down his boyfriend's face. Blood… something that symbolized man's strength… something that should never have appeared on this wimp's face. Yet, here he is, fighting for him.

"You won't be able to get off from this!" Yuuri shouted through the midst as he gifted another kick.

"It is none of your business!" William's insides churned when his fist was blocked by Yuuri's bare hand. Yuuri pushed back with all his might. The words took an unexpected effect on him. He bellowed in a low inaudible voice, making William backed off. Wolfram was rooted to his place.

William coughed when he felt a hard kick into his gut.

Is this Yuuri Shibuya he was dealing with?

He didn't even see the attack coming. A second attack aimed at the same place, worsened the pain.

"They're here!" Footsteps were rumbling towards their directions. Wolfram panicked. He gathered up his power and rushed towards the double black. It was hard to stop Yuuri. To be exact, he was afraid to face him. This Yuuri suddenly seemed so distance from him, like a different person. What's with that menacing glare?

"Just a little bit ahead!"

Wait, there is no time for this. He doesn't want to explain to any outsider about what happened to him.

"Yuuri! We need to get out." Wolfram tugged at the sleeves of the double black who was seething at William. He was relief that Yuuri still seemed to recognize him. Yuuri took a step back, as though suddenly aware of his surroundings, looking bewilderedly at the blonde. The shock turned into anger in a trice. Before he could lash out another attack at William, Wolfram pulled the raven out from the room.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

They ran through the rows of classrooms, down the stairs, away from voices. Wolfram didn't dare to look back, scared of being discovered more than anything. He heard the equal panting voices and soft hushing of "this is far enough" from Yuuri behind his ears. But he didn't take in anything. He kept running, footsteps reflecting back at him eerily. He was afraid that once he stopped, he had no nerve to confront Yuuri with a calm face.

"Wolfram!" Panting heavily, Wolfram was out powered when Yuuri pulled him back into a nearby classroom. He was slumped down into the chair right after they entered it.

Yuuri slid the partition close. He caught his breath, hands leaning against the door while he waited for the power that stirred inside him to calm down. Yuuri stopped at his track. He heard a soft sob from behind. Alerted and anxious, he wheeled around to face the blonde.

"It's alright." Yuuri said and neared Wolfram. It twitched his heart.

_Why?_

"Shit that William… Damn him…" Wolfram whispered with his gaze on the ground, tears dropping fast and thick down the ground. The name ignited something ugly in Yuuri's.

"Wolf." He came nearer, arms stretching out. He held onto the blonde's arms which sent alarm in Wolfram's blood. He jerked back with fright.

"Don't touch me!"

"It's alright now, Wolf."

'NO, it's not.' He shut his eyes tight while biting his lips. The drug was taking its troll again. Even after running such a long distance, his metabolism couldn't get rid of it. What should he do? His eyes snapped open when Yuuri brushed another light contact with him, even if he knew it wasn't intended.

"I said, 'don't touch me!'" Wolfram shouted in hysterical. He was trembling vigorously. This is really bad. He wished Yuuri would leave him now. If he was forced to his boundaries, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

"And I said, 'it's alright now'!" Yuuri raised his voice.

'Why are you so stubborn?'

"Wolfram."

'Calling me like that only make it worse, Yuuri!' Tightening his grip around his arms, Wolfram curled himself. His pulse quickened. He heard the footsteps clicking closer to him. He jerked inwardly, muscles spasm around his groin.

"Wolfram?"

Yuuri blinked. Before senses had returned, Wolfram buried himself into Yuuri's chest. The shoulder that continued to tremble in Yuuri's hug brought rage to Yuuri. The wave of anger swept through his body, wave after wave, obligating everything. But as Yuuri felt Wolfram's strong arms that tightened forcefully around him, he sensed something was wrong. He jerked.

'Am I imagining it or…?'

Wolfram panted, his breathe deep and hallow. Flashes of unwanted images entered his mind, entangled bodies, fierce lustful touching, and irresistible pleasure moaning…

"Wolf… are you possibly…"

Yuuri caught his arms and held the blonde at arm's length, looking into his eyes. The green dazed him, but what made his heart truly thumped was…

"Hard…?"

"Do you have to say that out loud?!" The blonde grew red at the mention of the mere word. An awkward silence, however, pursued. With worry, Wolfram finally used up his remaining strength to look up.

One quick glance was enough, he was stupefied with what he saw. He couldn't hold Yuuri's gaze.

It wasn't a caring stare, but doubt and fear mingled in the black eyes.

It was the reaction that he feared the most from Yuuri.

… **TBC …**

**A/N Thank you to **Mitsuno, eclst, athrun zala08, -strange-and-weird-, Ellie_Connor, MoonBay11, RenoBites44, Anelir-sensei, Alphonseelric22, AsakuraHannah, lilgurlanima, kkm-crazyfan24 **for the reviews. Thank you thank you thank you!!! **


	16. His pain Part II

**Chapter 15 part II**

"Are you afraid?" Mustering up his courage, Wolfram asked.

"N—No…" Yuuri mumbled. Wolfram decided to pass it off as his imagination since his lust could no longer allow his mind to think straight. He edged closer, seeking for the warmth. Their lips met gently. One touch was enough to inflame him. Wolfram clutched onto the wimp's shirt and pushed him into the wall hard, cornering him. Yuuri made a sharp cry of pain as he did so but he didn't stop. Deeping his kisses, he pried the double black's closed lips. His feverish fingers reached his boyfriend's bared nape and pulled his close. The welcoming fragrance grew stronger as Wolfram inhaled softly at his neck. Yuuri squirmed.

"Yuuri…" He whispered into his ears and felt the other shuddered. He bit down.

"Ah! W…? Unmm…" Yuuri's protests turned weak. Wolfram's nibbling on his skin sending a spark down his spine, one after another, down towards his member. He felt the hand moving, the shirt slipping sideway down from his body to his arms.

"Please… Touch mine…" Head dizzy, he felt Wolfram's hand guiding his on his body while the blonde continued to mark him on his half-exposed chest. He was feeling so hot. And he could hear Wolfram's soft panting that only seemed to turn him more on. 'What is this strange feeling?'

"What? NO!!" Yuuri jerked and gave a rough push before another wave, a much greater one, overriding him completely. What had he just touched?!

Wolfram sat on the floor, looking bewilderedly up at the double black who had just pushed him away, his back ached due to the impact.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't…" Yuuri apologized, his hand grabbing the blonde's wrist, wanting to help him up.

Xxxx

Blood pounded clear in his ears. His pulse raced. Wolfram was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he had lowered his pride to such a pathetic state, something that he vowed that he would never do in front of anyone else in his life. How could he be so pathetic?

He slackened Yuuri's hand suddenly, with such a force that made Yuuri swallowed back his words that was just on the tip of his tongue second ago. What was this? He felt as if his heart was stabbed by Wolfram's act.

"Contract ended." Wolfram said firmly as he got himself up. He had just thrown his dignity out of the window, there is no way he could still remain by Yuuri's side like before.

"What?"

"You heard me, contract ended!" Wolfram yelped, more to cover up that fact that he was humiliated than angry. "You're free! From now on, you don't need to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"No, I meant it. I'm sorry! I didn't expect that… I…" The words trailed off in the mid-air.

"I… I wasn't angry. Besides, it was I who forced myself on you."

"Then… I…"

"It's true that I'm not angry. But I wasn't joking when I said 'it's over for us'."

Yuuri was at stall, loss of words. He doubted he would even move a muscle if someone dumped him a bucket of cold ice right then. He had indeed wished for their agreement to end, but certainly not like this.

_NOT THIS WAY!_

He grabbed onto his arms. It created another friction on Wolfram's skin. Perhaps it was his anger, perhaps it was his determinant, perhaps it was his disappointment, whatever it was, Wolfram was glad that his heart didn't betray him at this moment.

"You're a liar, Wolf. You're angry. Look, I'm really sorry about…"

"I said I'm not angry! Don't make me repeat myself!" Wolfram cut across.

"You're!"

"Am not!"

"Then WHY?"

"Did you remember what I told you about in the camp last week?" This is the right moment. He could use this excuse to his fullest advantage, and to clear the confusion between them, once and for all. "That I love you?"

Yuuri tentatively nodded.

"It…" Wolfram was determined not to look into Yuuri. "It was no joke. I really love you."

Again, the same silence was drawn in. Yuuri seemed to be holding his collective breath. This sudden confrontation was a shock to him, even though it was the second time. At some point, after that outing, when Wolfram had insisted that it was a joke, he have convinced himself not to put in any hope in that kind of relationship, nor did he wish to become involved in one. He had never expected this to be true.

A sad veil of blackness fallen over his insides. 'It's alright…' Wolfram practised breathing regularly, though his heart wasn't.

"So, that's it." He smiled.

"Wolf, I never said that I don't like you!"

"Like's not what I want!" Wolfram responded sharply. He badly needed to leave. "Forward or backward, you have only two choices, lover or stranger. Friend for us is impossible."

Rage churned in Yuuri's stomach. 'Here he goes again,' He retorted back before he knew it. "Don't always decide things on your own! Why can't we be friends? Aren't we always in that kind of relationship?"

"Not anymore." Wolfram swallowed. "Not anymore, Yuuri. I have feelings for you ever since we are 'together'. I don't want to step in the middle line, not knowing which side I should go. It's either you ends this feelings by leaving me, or goes further than this."

Wolfram held his eyes, firmer, for he feared that it would be the last time he could see Yuuri as best friends. He waited and waited, as seconds ticked by in silence, as he felt that the best friend was replaced by friend and descending further. Tears welled up. He swallowed the lump and gave Yuuri a weak smile.

"I guess I know the answer." Wolfram said.

"Wolfram, please," Yuuri pleaded, panic was eating him alive but he still couldn't get the words out from him. Those three words, it would change everything… their relationship, his life, everything. Hesitatingly, he added. "Let me think about it." 

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone from now on." Wolfram pivoted on his heels out from the class.

'_It doesn't matter, really…'_

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri chased after the figure. The sky was dark and he was worried about his safety. But as he followed the way out the class, down the stairs, and out the building, he couldn't find any trace of the blonde. He shouted out the name into the night, but no response was received. In the end, he could only give up and prayed that Wolfram arrived home safe.

He flipped the cell phone in his hands, rubbing and rolling it, indecisive was stepping in. Sighing, he mustered up his courage and phoned Wolfram's number. Heart thumping, he waited for the continuous beeping sound to end and the voice of the blonde's to come. But it never did. This time, indecisive deserted him and he continued to dial.

After some time, he gave up. It's either Wolfram did not want to pick up his phone or he had not arrived home safely.

For fear that it would be the latter one, he phoned Conrad instead. It only rang a few times before it was connected.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri gulped. He wasn't sure how to express the whole thing. Did he hear about anything by now?

"Wolfram… is he home?"

"Wolfram? Hold on…" There was a pause, a sound of door closing and steps, knock and (Yuuri heaved out in relief) an irritating 'leave me alone' shout.

"Yup, he's home." Conrad laughed. "Did something happen?"

"Um…" Yuuri stammered. Conrad had the right to know everything about this. "It's William, our classmate… he wanted to rape Wolf." Yuuri had to stop for awhile as Conrad interjected with his "What??"

"It's alright. I stopped him."

"Thank you, Yuuri." Conrad sighed out in relief. "Wolfram had had enough harm done to him. I wished things like this won't happen to him again."

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri could still remember the voice of Conrad. It sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't wade off the guilt, the truth that wasn't told—the truth that he was the one who hurt him that badly.

He blinked so that his eyes were filled with only reality, where the teacher was standing in front. He let his eyes swayed sideway, at the empty seat of Wolfram's. His first thought was that, Wolfram was avoiding him.

While at the same time, he could feel a stare at the back of his head, an intense one. He turned his head back, his guess was right. It belonged to William. The same anger was deflated back at him by Yuuri. Yuuri resisted his urge to just go and strangled the boy.

"Did anyone know why Wolfram is absent today?" The question brought him back to the real world. Yuuri blinked as his friends started turning over their shoulder to him, searching for the answer.

"Yes. Yuuri Shibuya. Do you know why?"

Yuuri stood up instinctively.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

Like a wave, the bustling started to rise among the students, questioning about the prince's whereabouts and most of all, why his boyfriend wasn't informed about it.

Yuuri plunged back on his seat, defeated.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

He went down the stairs, heading towards the cafeteria with Murata who he had never joined since he spent his recess time with Wolfram. Surprisingly, their conversation didn't revolve anywhere near Wolfram. On their way, Yuuri sensed the killing atmosphere that was nearing them. They looked up. Yuuri stiffened.

"Where's your boyfriend?" William taunted and glanced over their shoulders, making a searching sign for Wolfram.

"You bastard!" The flame ignited. Yuuri clenched his fists and lurched.

"No, Shibuya. This is school." Murata stopped him, pushing at his chest to prevent him from moving further.

"It's a pity that I can't get him in my hands. But… don't you forget," He roared with laughter and flashed the well-worn smirk at the double black's face. "He was once taken."

An unknown icy cold entombed his whole body. Murata too, stopped hindering.

"How did you know…?"

"Oh?" The triumphant smirk stretched wider. "Didn't Wolfram tell you?" He shook his head in a dramatic way. "No, I don't think he'd."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Don't you know? I was in the same gang with Dennis," he dropped his voice lower but Yuuri did not miss a single word, "the very same gang _that_ day."

Fire heated up in Yuuri as it registered his brain.

"I can't believe this!!"

Maddening, he lurched out again which was stopped by Murata immediately. Several students around them stopped to watch them. "Tell Wolfram for me. I have fun, so much fun." William strode off with a snicker. Yuuri jerked in Murata's firm grip, cursing and hissing after him.

"Murata, Let go!" Yuuri shouted when he passed out from their sight.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to kill him!"

"Shh… Shibuya, people are listening!" It did manage to silence the angry double black.

"I should have known all along his feelings weren't true to Wolf. And yet I… I even…"

"_I think he likes you," Yuuri started by testing the intensity of anger the prince was in with that remark. _

"_But I don't," Wolfram growled. 'That is a good start. At least he's answering my question.' _

"_He only wished you to return the love, there's nothing wrong. Even though his way to express it was wrong, but, you should forgive him."_

"I…" Growling, he turned and headed off, feeling the rage burning in his chest.

"Shibuya, what about your lunch?" Murata shouted, noticing that he wasn't going towards the cafeteria anymore.

"I'm in no mood to eat!" Yuuri yelped back, his hand resting on his neck where an obvious mark was left. For some reason, he could still feel Wolfram's breathe there. So near, so warm, yet so unreachable…

Where had he done wrong?

'Wolfram, it's not that I don't desire you… but…'

**XXX TBC XXX**

Tears burning at the corner of his eyes, Wolfram dashed his way into the nearest building. The moment he stopped, the door closed, his exhausted legs sent him slumping down onto the floor.

"_Tell me again. How do you feel about Wolfram, right now?" _

"_I…" He shut his eyes, his heart pounding hard. "I like him." The pounding was doubled. _

It looked like _Wolfram_ was wrong. What was the point of showing him this if he can't get HIS Yuuri to love him? Memories of the past few weeks flooded into his mind. More sorrow surfaced in his heart.

As it progressed, he suddenly felt a throbbing pain around his thigh. It seemed that it would not go off without a proper release.

"_I like him." _

An imaginary Yuuri smudged down his delicate neck. Wolfram squirmed, his hand slipping into his own clothes. People wouldn't find him here at this time, right? It'd be so embarrassing.

_It doesn't matter. _

"Yuuri…" He stroked harder. It was burning. Of course, no wonder it was hurting him. He had been waiting for it from the real Yuuri… But in truth, he…

_Yuuri_ whispering harshly against his ears, making him shuddered. His hands exploring skillfully on his body, as if knowing every sensitive part that would send him moan and scream for his name.

"Yuu…ah…"

"WOLFRAM!" "Ahh…" The hot sticky cum spurted out in between his fingers. Drawing in breath, he looked up wearily just in time to see an outline running out from the block next to his hideout. The cold night outside draped a dim moist vapor on the window, making it a little harder to see. Yet…

"WOLFRAM!" Yet, even without listening to this voice, his semi-conscious brain told him that it was Yuuri Shibuya, the boy whom he had just forcefully separated from himself with this very hand.

It was a choice that he made. Despite this, he still deeply regretted it.

"Yuuri…"

Tiredness took over his body. He vaguely noticed the shouting outside stopped and the figure moved away towards the school gate. Was he disappointed…? Or was he relived?

_The damage to their relationship was done._

"It doesn't matter…" Wolfram clenched his fist, reciting the mantra to himself to calm down. Now that the drug had finally worn off, reality intruded in more vividly than before. "It doesn't matter… really…" He repeated again in a low whisper. Wolfram closed his eyes inadvertently.

_They can never go back to those times._

As he felt a silenced vibration ringing away incessantly in his pocket, a single drop of tears dropped down onto his hand.

**TBC**

**A/N Finally, it's coming to an end soon. The final chapter… **

**What would happen to this couple? **

Thank you to

**TREENS****, Ellie_Connor, ****-strange-and-weird-****, and Asakura Hannah**

for your encouragements and reviews! Thank you soo much!


	17. My fake boyfriend

**Title: My Fake Boyfriend**

**Chapter 16: My Fake Boyfriend **

**Written by Lisse08**

Yuuri covered his ears from the preaching of his mother. She seemed sad for the fact that Wolfram wasn't coming over during weekends like usual. Yuuri scrambled up the stairs, escaping from her. As the door closed behind him, a feeling of loss rushed over him, so greatly than ever. He missed Wolfram. One week had passed since that incident, and Wolfram was absent from the school for that whole week too. How long was Wolfram planning to avoid him or William? Does he plan to never come back to school again? He settled down on his seat. Pulling out the drawer, he caught the envelope that was delivered to him by Wolfram's own hands last week. It had been left untouched. He unsealed the wax carefully, not wanting to tear the envelope and slipped out the photos from within. The first photo had had his eyes glued to the blonde's grinning face. It was a photo taken by Murata when they were doing their project in the forest. The second piece was a picture of him drooling on the seat in the bus seat, deep in his sleep.

'That jerk. How dare he take this picture…' Yuuri cursed but he laughed out. Ironically, there was no happiness in the action. The laugh hurt him. Ignoring the lump that was forming in his throat, he shuffled through the third and fourth… He could feel the liquid swelling in his eye sockets, his brain rewinding the words for the countless time like a mantra.

"_Why can't we be friends? Aren't we always in that kind of relationship?" _

"_Not anymore." Wolfram swallowed. "Not anymore, Yuuri."_

Wet tears damped his face as he continued to shift the photos in his hands. All he could see at the moment was Wolfram's and his smiling faces in the photos, blurring out from the tears.

'Those beautiful time, is only a memory now…'

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The crickets were composing a tone through the shrilly midnight. He lied on the comfy bed, with his head rested on the pillow. Sleep was unable to come to him. He tossed around the bed, counted the stars, sheep, whichever he could think of, but none of them helped. His thoughts strayed around Wolfram.

The answer.

Which one would he give to Wolf? He didn't want to lose Wolfram, but at the same time, he didn't dare to take that one step into the relationship. He himself as a guy, loving another guy… it sounded so weird and wrong to him. He squirmed. He was straight, he loved boobs and cute girls.

But Wolfram is cute.

_He has no boobs. _

Gee… Yuuri blushed.

He shook his head, what was he blushing about? Boobs or Wolfram?

He scratched his head, feeling irksome. God… Why isn't Wolfram a girl? If that's the case, he wouldn't need to think twice about it.

His mind was soon in a dizzy state.

Before he knew it, he had wandered off into a dreamland, filled with Wolfram chasing after his back and sneering at him with more 'wimp's.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Late Sunday afternoon, Yuuri gathered up his scattered courage to pay a visit to the blonde.

Standing in front of the doorway, he hesitated a little before finally made up his mind to knock it. He held his breathe, as the door swung open, revealing a very Wolfram-like lady. Awestruck by her beauty and her close similarities with Wolfram, he blinked. He couldn't respond.

"You're…?"

That had drawn him back to reality. He remembered the purpose of the visit.

"I'm Yuuri Shibuya, Wol…Wolfram's… bo…" He wasn't sure if boyfriend is the right word to use or not. Does Wolfram's family know about this as his family does too?

"I know." The blonde lady continued for him. He blinked yet again when the lady didn't say anything more than that. He decided to play along with it.

"Um… Is Wolfram's home?"

"Of course, come in." The cherishing smile was on her face, welcoming him into the mansion.

"I'll call him down in a minute."

Using the moment of having the living room all to himself, Yuuri scanned around the house. It was big, bigger than his. The glass coffee table arranged in front was shimmering under the light. The light used was the sort of chandelier, hanging down from the top. The photos on the wall caught his attention. Standing inside were four people, three of which he recognized at once, Wolfram, Conrad and the blonde lady.

'So, she is their mother.'

The fourth one was a solemn looking man, standing stoically beside them.

"I'm sorry. My baby refused to see anyone." Yuuri nearly jumped. He didn't expect her to be down so fast. Indeed, Wolfram still didn't want to see him, but it's worth trying anyway. Just as he was at the verge of giving up, Cheri walked over to him and smiled mysteriously.

"His room is at the end of the corridor, on your right," She winked and walked into what Yuuri thought was the kitchen.

Stupefied by her words, it took him a little while before he uncovered the hidden meaning. Hesitantly, he took the steps up.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

It wasn't comfortable to walk in other people's house without permissions. Well, technically, he would have Wolfram's mother's permission… He sighed and walked towards the indicated room. His feet had brought him forward, though he still wasn't ready to see Wolfram yet. The last scene where they met imprinted deep in his mind. He shuddered inwardly. He must gather up his courage, there was no way that they would avoid each other forever.

He knocked.

"Mother? Is he gone?" Wolfram's voice came from inside.

"It's me." Yuuri stated. There was silence that answered him from the other end.

"Come in."

Heart still beating crazily, he pushed the door slightly opened. Wolfram was sitting on the chair, his back facing him. He seemed to be writing something but to Yuuri, he could tell that he was doing this as a way to avoid meeting his eyes directly. Yuuri gulped.

"What bring you here, Shibuya? Didn't I say not to come near me anymore?"

At the use of 'Shibuya', he visibly saw the distance between them stretched even further apart.

"You never say we couldn't meet." Yuuri countered. Wolfram nearly snapped his head over to him, sparing him a glare. He didn't. He didn't want to let Yuuri see him.

"Right, so, we met. What do you want?"

"Why are you missing schools?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because…"

"_There is no way we could stay friends!"_

Yuuri stopped, remembering Wolfram's words. He couldn't let 'friends' slipped from his mouth, not after Wolfram had used the word for their break-up. He silenced.

"Get out." Wolfram commanded.

"Wolf, please, we are worried about you. People are asking your whereabouts. They…"

"Hadn't I told you before? I don't give a damn about them. Leave this instance, Shibuya."

Yuuri halted in surprise. Vaguely, he remembered how Wolfram always reminded him that he never cared about others' opinions. He had lost his topic. Now it was clear to him that Wolfram meant business. He sighed and turned. There's nothing he could do to persuade him. When his hand was on the doorknob, he heard him.

"I'll be back to school tomorrow, don't worry… Yuuri."

Warmth surged through. With a smile on his face, he left the room.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Wolfram was back as promised. It seemed that Wolfram had announced their breakup. This time, Yuuri silenced himself from answering the questions, so did Wolfram. Unease spread through him as he felt the eyes of William on him, as if sneering at him. His heart, unbelievably, didn't feel relieve as he thought he would. He always thought about breaking up this pact with Wolfram, but when it finally happened…

They finally resume to their normal life.

They joined their own group of friends, coming and going back separately, doing their assignments individually; and also, passing through each other at the corridor and see each other as a total stranger.

However, their intentions were different. For Wolfram, he did this because he had given up his heart on Yuuri. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of the wimp. So he chose to act ignorant and arrogant.

For Yuuri, guilt and doubt were eating him. He missed being with Wolfram, terribly. The answer he wanted to give Wolfram was still undecided. And by now, he was sure that Wolfram wouldn't want to listen to it anymore even if he had it.

"Shibuya, are you listening?" Murata's shout shook him awake.

"Sorry, what are you saying?"

Murata caught a look from his face then threw towards where Yuuri's last glance was. Wolfram was talking with his gang at their far right. With a knowing smile on his face, Murata nodded.

"You're thinking about him." Yuuri shook his head hard.

"No. I…" Yuuri sighed. A lot of things were going in his mind, but he couldn't find the answer.

"Shibuya, tell me. What's exactly on your mind?"

Yuuri suspiciously looked up. It wouldn't hurt to tell Murata about this. Being the top student of their year, Murata might have an answer… As the saying goes, two heads is better than one.

"It's Wolfram. He's been going around in my head all the day. I know I like him…" A hot prickling feeling rose on his cheek. Murata's silence acknowledged that he was still waiting for more.

"But I… I couldn't accept him."

"Because he's a boy?"

Defeated, Yuuri nodded.

"Here, let me tell you this." Murata smiled. "If you like him, why do you bother about his gender so much? It's his insides that you like. Not his look. Right?... Right? Shibuya?"

"Ah? What are you saying?"

"This is really troubling you." Murata laughed. "I said, you like Wolfram as he is, not because of his look, right?"

"I… Well… Yeah." Murata nodded, happy that his best friend was getting it.

"As long as you want to be with him, that's all that matter. Just give this a try. See if you two can work out or not."

"But then… Murata, what if in the end, after we are together, I still can't. If I let him down…"

"If you can't, then don't force yourself. At least you try, and I'm sure Wolfram will," Murata paused, "He might hate you… but after he's over with it, he will appreciate it for giving him the memories."

Yuuri was in his thoughts. Patting gently on his back, Murata got up from his seat and left his last advice to his ears.

"You will never get the answer no matter how hard you think. You will never know if you never try. There is no right or wrong in love. The question is: Do you like him? Think about this and only this."

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

It was annoying. They were back again—the love letters. His admirers were always sending the letters to him, sometimes together with flowers, chocolates, hand-knitted sweaters… the list goes on and on. It gradually reduced when he was together with Yuuri. But now, it was back.

Even though he accepted them with smiles and nods, he never read any of them, knowing that he has no interest in girls and never will.

A sour feeling ate at his stomach wall as Yuuri saw the countless presents pilling up on Wolfram's table. It wasn't that strong but it still bothered him a lot. He didn't like it.

At all.

When the last bell finally rang, Yuuri watched bitterly as Wolfram left without a look, both his arms equipped full with the gifts. Why did he want to accept them? Does it mean that there's someone who he's interested in amongst those admirers? He looked away and packed up his stuff idly. He was in no hurry, now that he no longer needed to catch up with Wolfram.

"Yuuri." Startled, Yuuri turned to see Saya beside him.

"Hi."

"I have something to tell you… can we talk?" Breaking a nervous laugh, he said.

"Yeah, sure."

And he no longer needed to listen to Wolfram's threat not to talk with girls. Somehow, as he followed suit behind Sara, he felt his heart twisted in deserted land.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

The blonde stopped. Irritated with the unnecessary heaviness on his arms, he dropped all the annoying gifts into the dustbin besides. Fists in his pockets, he gritted his teeth and walked down the stairs towards his locker.

School had become awfully depressing with the recent change of event. Why…? Wasn't he always been like this before he met Yuuri? All of a sudden, he couldn't adjust himself back to the life that he used to have.

The metallic door closed with a 'clank'. Wolfram tightened his grip on the bag, ready to leave when his eyes caught hold of something that made his body went still. Hurriedly, he hid himself behind the corner of the locker and watched in silent as Yuuri and the girl passed by him.

Sara… What was she doing with Yuuri?

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Why are we meeting here? We can talk in the class if you want." With a serious jolt, Wolfram brought his legs to hide. He rushed over to the corner and squatted himself down behind the wall, listening. He squeezed his fist tight, angry at himself rather at Yuuri.

'Why am I following him like a stalker?!'

"No, I can't. That's why I have to bring you here…"

"Alright," Yuuri said, his voice softened. "What's it that you want to talk?"

"I…" Saya lowered her head. Yuuri raised his brows and waited.

"I… I like you." She finished in a dart. Instantly, in the space that's reachable by just a few steps difference, three hearts beat crazily. Wolfram gasped in a sharp breath and covered his mouth. Yuuri stared aghast at the girl in front of him while Saya finally looked straight at him with a strong stare.

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

Wolfram covered his ears this time. Tears were forming in his eyes. He had to escape, now. Trembling, he stood up and let himself lean against the wall, panting.

"I…" Yuuri stammered.

Wolfram backed away. Fear in his stomach. He had to leave, NOW! Shaking, he mustered up the strength to move further but his heart wanted so much to hear what Yuuri would say. He just can't…

Snap.

Horrified, Wolfram stopped. He looked down, realizing that it was him who had made the noise. His feet had broken the branch on the ground. Did they…?

He looked up again with thunder speed. Too late. They had turned and seen him. Yuuri's black eyes were on him, round and big.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Wolfram stammered and laughed nervously. "I'm going to leave right away." He whirled around.

Yuuri's swallowed a gasp. Somewhere inside, he heard his friend's voice again.

'_If you like him, why do you bother about his gender so much? As long as you want to be with him, that's all that matter.'_

'_You will never get the answer no matter how hard you think. You will never know if you never try.'_

'_The question is: Do you like him?'_

Like a fire ignited at the end of the rope, all the burning desire that has been suppressed rushed up.

"Wolf, wait!!" Yuuri shouted, freezing Wolfram. He turned. The words had come out from his mouth unexpectedly fast. Sure, he has a very strong urge right then to make the blonde stay but he didn't plan to say it out in the first place… he couldn't resist it. Knowing that he couldn't turn back now, Yuuri gave him a half-smile which only add more confuse to Wolfram.

"I'm sorry. Saya, I can't."

"Eh?"

"I'm with Wolfram." Yuuri smiled and nodded his head over to the blonde who seemed to be in shock.

He backed off from the stunned girl and walked over to Wolfram. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled.

"He's my boyfriend."

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"He's my boyfriend." Thump-thump. The heart beat was so clear to his ears that it drawn out Yuuri's voice.

"But… but I thought you two broke up already?"

"That's what we told everyone." Yuuri had had no idea why those lies came out so easily. "But, actually, we didn't."

"Eh…?" Sara was nothing but stunned. Wolfram saw her lips trembled and somehow, he could feel, understand her feelings. The hurt of being denied… She turned at once and ran off.

Silence fell upon between the boys.

"Who's the one making decision by himself this time?" Wolfram started. Once he started, he couldn't stop. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Our agreement ended, Yuuri. If you want to reject her, just reject her like how you did to me. Don't use me as an excuse!"

The hurt was deepened. Yeah. Yuuri's just using him as an excuse.

"Forward!" Yuuri cut in.

"What forward?" Wolfram shouted, both confused and rage.

"I want us to move forward."

"F…Forward?" The voice had calmed down. The note of confusion was higher. Wolfram eyed him.

"You said that we have only two choices, that it's either we move forward or backward…" Yuuri stammered. "M-My answer is forward… I want us to be more than friends."

The prince swallowed his breath. The sense of detachment was so strong. He was half-sure that he was dreaming. As time ticked by, Yuuri's face turned redder and redder.

"Don't stare at me like that." His eyes rolled up before staring down to the ground again. "Do you still…"

How Wolfram had dreamed for this moment. All this time, he wished to hear these words from his wimp but Yuuri never showed any sign that he wanted. And 'pop', suddenly, without warning, he had Yuuri's heart. What's happening?

"Still… what…?" He felt like a zombie, the words were lifeless. Until he had made sure he truly listened correctly, he refused to believe the magic.

"Still like me?" Yuuri squeaked.

Forcing out a half fake laugh, Wolfram looked away from him. What? What? What's…?

"What's this all about?"

Though he was still aware of the fact that Wolfram is a boy, looking at Wolfram at this moment, the thoughts flashed in. The fact was totally forgotten. He just felt like doing this. The mood and moment were right, if it's not now, when? Heart set, Yuuri turned the blonde on the shoulder and spun him around to face him. Wolfram's eyes glittering with surprise.

He captured the pouty lips with his own. The moment he smelt the strong fragrance, the urge to taste him became stronger. He circled his waist around the wolf and pulled him closer, feeling their body heat. Stunned, Wolfram blinked back at him blankly as Yuuri edged away from him. Yuuri never took the initiative to kiss him. Even though it was such a light kiss, but getting it from a wimpy Yuuri was so…

"Be my boyfriend." Yuuri mumbled.

"Huh?" Yuuri's lips curled up, somehow, when this appeared on the boy's face, Wolfram couldn't help but think of it as a mocking sign.

"Do I need to explain to you what's meant by 'boyfriend'? I used…"

"YUURI!" Wolfram shouted. "Don't copy me." His heart doubled when Yuuri's smile softened, the gentle one.

"You used this same phrase and forcefully stolen my heart back then. And now, it's my turn to use this, and make you mine." Wordless, Wolfram eyed the double black dizzily. This was so bold of Yuuri, to use these words. Does he have any idea what he was talking about…? "But, different from yours, I don't want you to 'pretend'." He stopped his breathing, Yuuri's head was even nearer, if possible. "I want you. Be my boyfriend."

"Wolf…"

The emerald eyes shook with shock.

"Will you…"

**Xxxx Shin Makoku xxxX**

The starry moonlight was such magnificient scenery to behold. Wolfram heaved out a sigh, leaning against the wall while looking up at it.

"Yuuri?" He whispered. The dark shadow moved and out came the mentioned king.

"How did you know I'm here…?" Yuuri said sheepishly, scratching his messy hair.

"Long enough," Emerald eyes averted towards the black ones, "to know that you're fidgeting." Laughing softly in slight embarrassment, Yuuri leaned back beside the prince. Silence stretched out between them, both gazing up at the sky. It was a few minutes later that Wolfram broke it.

"Tomorrow is the day…?" He could sense Yuuri became oddly still. Tomorrow is the day where their engagement date will be announced to the whole Shin Makoku.

"You don't have to force yourself into this marriage. I was selfish to let this engagement go on for three years, even knowing that you don't like me."

"N—No." Wolfram stopped, surprised at the voice that he thought would never come. He snapped his head over.

Yuuri gulped.

They stared at each other, the time tickled by.

"Wolfram, there's something you need to know."

"I'm listening."

"I know I made a mistake by proposing to you back then. I know I made you suffer all these years, through this what you thought to be a fraud marriage."

"It is a fraud!"

"Was!"

"What!?"

"No, listen." He caught hold of the prince's wrist, Conrad's words ringing again in his ears. "That is a past tense. Even though I know I don't love guy… I think... I might be able to make an exception for you."

All voices seemed to be drawn out from his surroundings, even Yuuri's voices. He could hear nothing. Only his eyes rested at the animated mouth muttering out those words that hastened his pulse. As the wimpy king made his move to draw his mouth closer to his, there was only one thing that drifted through his numbed brain.

How he wished, time would freeze at this moment, forever and ever.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wolf… Will you… be my boyfriend?"

……**.End…..**

**A/N Oh gosh!!!! I can't believe it, I finally finished this story. Kya. This is my best plotted multi-chapter story. XD I had so much fun writing it. Some of them could still make me laugh when I re-read them. **

**But… I know, I hadn't truly finished it. I'll plan a sequel to finish why wolfram left in the first chap. XD **

**Also, I will continue to write more sweet daily lovey-dovey moments between them in another separated fic. **

**Thank you so much for all your support. Believe me, all your reviews are greatly appreciated by me! Hope to see you again in these two fics!**


End file.
